California Calling
by Pyewacket75
Summary: When disaster strikes PPTH, House is forced to take a vacation until things get resolved, so he heads out west for some fun in the sun, and of course, women. Rated M for adult themes, sex and possible violence in later chapters. AU set at beginning of S3.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **And now for something...completely different.

Well sorta. Different in that this is **NOT** a House/Cameron fic. I decided to take a break and try something new. This is my first **House/OFC** (original female character for those who are unfamiliar with the term) fic so please, be gentle. Of course it will have its usual smut, sex, smex and cliffhangers so that won't change. I'm taking House out of his element and plopping him right in the middle of...wait for it..sunny California (Hence the title). It's been in my head since about April, nagging to get written, but I was working on "Pain Free" and then its sequel with my partner in crime, **JBLovesSharks**, and then I joined forces with the AWESOME **Hughville** to write "Ch-Ch-Changes." So now I'm ready to devote my time to this.

This is an AU fic. Yes, as much as I love House and the limp, it just doesn't work with this story, so he's on the Ketamine treatment. I've got a few chapters already mapped out so I'm still undecided if the treatment will wear off. You guys will be just as surprised as I will if/when it happens.

One more thing, I want to thank my lovely beta, **Iyimgrace** for being there to bounce ideas back and forth and for proof-reading it for accuracy/consistency. Actually this story came from helping her with a fic, and looking at Hollywood homes. I saw this one place and OMG...I could totally see House being there. And the rest, as they say, is history.

I'll stop rambling now. Please sit back, relax and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** (Cuz ya know, someone might think I'm making money off this. Pssht!) House and its characters belong to FOX and David Shore. All other characters come from my perverted imagination.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**_

_**September, 2006**_

Cameron, Chase and Foreman all arrived roughly at the same time and dropped their things in the DDX room. It was to be House's first day back after having been on medical leave since the shooting and they were apprehensive as to what he would be like upon his return. Especially Cameron. She'd been doing some reading about Ketamine treatments and how they worked and she was anxious to find out if House was still pain free.

She immediately went to the coffee machine and began the morning brew, while Foreman sat down to read the latest journal and Chase took out his crossword. While the two men started talking about their weekends, Cameron tried to pay attention, but an incessant beeping was distracting her thoughts. "Shhh..guys. Do you hear that?" she inquired of them.

Foreman looked at her. "Hear what?"

"It sounds like...a clock radio alarm beeping or...something."

Both Foreman and Chase stopped to listen and they agreed that they could hear it too. "Where is it coming from?" Chase wondered aloud as his eyes scanned the room.

"Look around. It can't be very far." Chase and Foreman got up and began looking around the room, under things and on top of things while Cameron made her way to the direction of House's office.

"I'll check his office," Cameron volunteered as Chase snickered.

"Stay away from the second drawer. Porn collection," he called out and Foreman laughed.

The noise got louder as she approached House's desk. It was covered in a fine layer of dust and everything seemed to be in its proper place. Even his red/grey ball was sitting where it should have been.

She went around to his desk chair and began checking drawers, consciously avoiding the second drawer. That's when she saw it. Stuck underneath the desk was what looked to be a digital clock. However, upon closer investigation, it was much more. Not only was it a small digital clock, but it sat inside a mound of grey putty surrounded by several different colored wires. It was clearly an explosive device, and the clock was showing fifteen minutes before detonation as it counted down.

Chase looked over and saw her backing away slowly.

"Cameron? What's wrong?" he inquired, seriously concerned as to why she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Look..." she whispered, pointing to the device which was still quickly counting backwards.

Chase stood behind her and turned white. "Come on..we've got to get out of here."

They went into the conference room, and Foreman saw the looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

"There's a bomb under the desk!" Chase whispered. "Call security."

Foreman glanced at Cameron and pulled out a chair. "Here, sit down and put your head between your legs. Do it!"

Cameron did as she was told while Foreman took action. Within a couple of minutes, security and Cuddy were in the room. The security guard inspected the device and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Call the bomb squad. We have a _live_ explosive device in House's office. I repeat, we have a live explosive device in House's office. Do you copy?"

There was static, and then a response. It almost sounded like the guy was laughing, making Cuddy scowl. "Sorry, did you say there's a live explosive in House's office?"

"Roger that. Start evacuation procedures. This thing is going to blow in ten minutes. Do you copy?"

"I copy that. Clear out."

"Who discovered it?" Cuddy demanded of the three doctors.

"I did," Cameron whispered.

The chief of security ran in and began ushering everyone towards the door. "Okay..everyone out of here, take the stairs and get the hell out! Do it quickly but calmly. We don't want a panic on our hands. Dr. Cuddy, you too."

Dr. Cuddy held her ground. "We need to evacuate everyone..."

"Let me worry about that," the former military man took her elbow and ushered her out of the office. "Just get out of the building and take these people with you. Are there any patients on this floor?"

"No," Cuddy said, shaking her head. "All the patients are on the floors below."

"Good. Now please, Dr. Cuddy, evacuate the building."

Foreman ushered all of them out into the hall and down the stairs. People moved swiftly down the stair well and through the halls, whispering to each other, and pushing to get to the exits. The patients who were able to be moved were also pushed out the doors via gurneys and wheelchairs. Security and police directed people to the available exits and tried to maintain some degree of order, shouting directions into their walkie-talkies.

When they got to the parking lot, there was chaos. People were clustered together, fire engines arrived followed by the bomb squad. The police moved the people back, sectioning off the area behind yellow tape to protect them from the blast radius. Just as they got everyone behind the yellow tape, there was what sounded like a sonic boom, followed by shattering glass. The blast could be heard for miles.

Chase, Foreman and Cameron huddled together as they watched in horror. Their hearts pounded and their ears rang. There was so much smoke, dust, and debris, people screaming and sirens wailing.

When the dust settled, the three doctors looked up to the sky to see the top floor of the hospital. But it was gone.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Welcome to LAX

_**A/N: So you guys are hooked? EXCCCCELLENT! Haha *rubs hands together with glee* Carry on then...**_

P.S. Thanks to Iyimgrace for helping me edit this chapter. Turns out I had too many mojitos and well...you know how it goes...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After the dust settled, and things were deemed safe and secure, they allowed people back into the building, but the third floor would remain closed due to excess damage from the top floor. Cuddy spent the rest of the morning re-arranging her hospital so everyone would be taken care of and had just returned to her desk when the phone rang. Naturally, her assistant wasn't back yet, so she took the call herself.

"Is this Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes. Who's calling?"

"The guy that took out the top floor of your precious hospital. Listen, I might not have gotten him this time. But I will. Dr. House was responsible for my wife's suicide. If it wasn't for him, she'd be alive today and we'd still be happy."

"I don't see how..."

"Shut up, bitch!" The man shouted, making her jump. "You better hope I don't find him, because when I do, he's a dead man."

The line went dead and Cuddy's hands were shaking so bad that she dropped the handset. She took a long sip of her coffee and then dialed the Police.

X X X

House was only slightly aware of the constant beeping of his alarm and the ringing of his cell phone on the table next to him. It was his first day back to work, after the surgery and Ketamine from his gun shot two months ago and the last thing he expected was to be called that early. Unless of course there was a case. He reached for the phone, flipped it open and cleared his throat.

"Got a patient for me already?"

"No. There's no patient, House."

"Then why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm calling to tell you not to bother coming in today."

"Nice try, Cuddy."

"No, House. I'm serious. There's no hospital to come back to."

That got House's attention and he sat up. "What?"

"There was a bomb. It took out most of the 4th floor, especially Diagnostics."

He felt his blood run cold. "What do you mean _especially_."

"I mean that the bomb was planted under _your_ desk."

"Jesus. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we got everyone out. Thankfully there were no patients on your floor."

House couldn't help but feel some measure of relief.

"I suggest you get the hell out of town for awhile. Whoever did this knew you were coming back to work today. Which means they probably know where you live."

House's mind was racing and he felt sick to his stomach. The only person who would want him dead was...

"House? Are you still there?"

"Yeah...just thinking. Okay. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take off and I'll let you know when I get there. You and Wilson will be the only ones who know where I am."

"Done deal. Bye House."

"Bye Cuddy."

House hung up and sat in silence. Where could he go? The further away the better. He considered Canada, but passed. Mexico was out because he didn't want to end up with the dreaded Montezuma's Revenge.

He got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Once that was made, he collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. Every local news channel, even CNN was showing what happened to PPTH. His mind was on overdrive as he saw the wreckage and what was left of the fourth floor, if anything. The very idea that he could've been reduced to nothing but pink dust, made him sick to his stomach. After a few deep breaths, he managed to compose himself and began to hatch a plan.

He wanted to go somewhere warm and sunny, that much he knew for sure. That left either Florida or California. Florida was too hot and humid for his tastes. Southern California was more on the dry side, and he liked that. Grabbing his laptop, he booked a flight and a hotel for the following day and started packing.

X X X

It was like something out of a bad 80s movie. When he stepped off the plane and into the terminal, he could have sworn he heard music from the Beach Boys or Brian Wilson. It was a warm day, breezy, and the palm trees swayed in the wind. He took a cab to his hotel in Beverly Hills and smiled as he looked out the window.

There were beautiful people and beautiful cars everywhere. Palm trees lined the streets and the grass was green and manicured.

The taxi pulled up in front of the Regent Beverly Wilshire hotel, House paid and tipped the driver before getting out with the carry-on bag he brought with him. In his haste to leave quickly, he only packed the one bag with his essentials, planning on purchasing a new wardrobe in his new location. He imagined he'd probably be there for at least a couple of months, and a couple of T-shirts and two pairs of jeans wasn't going to last long. And judging from the warm weather, he'd be needing shorts as well.

He'd also be needing some kind of transportation but he decided to look into that later.

He entered the large, pristine hotel lobby and checked in. For some reason, it looked familiar and it took him a minute to realize why. It was the same hotel used in the movie _Pretty Woman_, which, to his embarrassment, was one of his favourites.

He had a Jr. Suite, courtesy of PPTH, and the first thing he did was take a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub.

"This is the life," he groaned as he sank deep under the water, the novelty of the Ketamine treatment and being pain free had not worn off and he began to make a mental list of all the things he wanted to do while he was in sunny California.

After his bath, he relaxed, drank a bottle of beer from the mini bar and fell asleep watching TV.

X X X

Wilson's cell rang as he was heading down to the cafeteria for lunch. His office had been damaged in the blast and he was moved down to the second floor, closer to the Oncology wing temporarily.

"It's me."

"House?" Wilson exclaimed as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Where are you?"

"The hills."

"The hills? What does that mean?"

"Don't wanna give too much away if the psycho who bombed my office somehow managed to clone my cell or something."

"That's insane."

"Yeah well so is blowing up a hospital. Your point is?"

"Where are you, House? Just tell me."

"I'll give you a hint. There's swimmin' pools and movie stars. And smog."

Wilson chuckled. "I get it. So how is it?"

"I've only been here one day and I feel like I'm home. We were stationed here for awhile when I was a teenager. It was one of my favourite places. I'm thinking I might head down to the beach, do some surfing."

"House, you can't be serious!" Wilson sputtered. "How long has it been since you've surfed?"

"Umm...a long time. Don't worry. It's just like riding a bike. Oh..the masseuse is here. Gotta go."

There was a click and then House was gone. Wilson continued to the cafeteria shaking his head in wonder when he ran into Cuddy.

"Did House call you?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Did he call you?"

"Yep."

"He did? What did he say? Where is he?"

"You know House, he was cryptic as always. He'll probably call you as well. Or you can find out from the accountant where he's staying."

With a wink, Wilson took his tray and found a table in the back, soon joined by Cuddy.

"Well, are you going to give me a hint?" she pressed.

"All he said was that there's swimmin' pools and movie stars."

She looked totally baffled, to which Wilson arched his eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding me! You don't get the reference?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes! Geez Lisa you're not that old."

"Just tell me."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. "You never saw the Beverly Hillbillies? You know..black gold..Texas tea..Uncle Jed Clampett?"

She still looked lost, and he decided to let her figure it out. She looked like she was working it out and then he was almost blinded by the lightbulb that went off over her head.

"House is in California?"

"Bingo!"

Cuddy laughed. "Sorry...but of all the places I expected House to go, California isn't one of them."

"What did you expect?"

"Something more exotic. More true to his roots. Didn't he say he was born in Europe somewhere? Or that he lived in Egypt for awhile?"

Wilson nodded. "And he also lived in California and Hawaii. He says he's going to take up surfing again."

"Surfing!" Cuddy screeched, causing several people to look in their direction. "He'll kill himself! Wilson, you have to go over there."

"When House wants me to come out there, I will. Let him get settled, find his way. With any luck they'll find the bomber and he can come home. Trust me. House will be fine."

Cuddy sighed. "It's not House I'm worried about."

X X X

Rodeo Drive was as nice on film as it was in real life. There were sidewalk cafes, high-end designer shops and a Ferrari or Bentley on every corner. On a Tuesday morning it was a flurry of activity.

"Doesn't anyone work during the day?" he muttered to himself as he wandered along the street until he found a mens clothing store. Oddly enough, he was the only customer and the two sales associates looked at him like he was a stain on the carpet.

"Are you lost, sir?" One of them inquired with an icy tone, not leaving his spot at the front counter.

"Is this Rodeo Drive?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"If you're looking for Goodwill, it's two blocks to the left."

The other salesperson chuckled with his friend and House looked down at himself. In his opinion, he didn't look _that_ bad. He had on his usual button-down, T-shirt and jeans. Sure, his shirt wasn't ironed but it was clean.

"My friends and I need some clothes," House said, frankly.

The little man looked past House, looking for those "friends" and then back at him. "What friends would those be, sir?"

House sighed with fake resignation as he reached for his wallet and flashed a handful of crisp bills. "Franklin, Grant, and Jackson. But...if you're not going to help me, I'll head on over to Gucci."

The little man stuttered and spread his arms wide, ushering House further inside the store. "I apologize profusely, sir..."

"It's _Doctor_, actually. And too little, too late. Perhaps next time you'll think twice about treating someone like crap simply because they're not dressed to the nines. Cya," he chuckled as he turned and walked out of the store.

He was a little taken aback by their rudeness and he was on full alert when he walked into the next store. It was busy, but he was attended to immediately in a manner that was to his liking.

After spending a small fortune on a pair of shorts, some Lacoste polo shirts and other necessities, he went to another store and purchased some surfing gear.

By then, it was almost noon and he was starving. Finding a cafe, he sat down and ordered lunch outside, watching the people go by.

He also noticed a Harley Davidson shop on the corner and definitely made a note to go there next. With such beautiful weather, he couldn't help but feel the need to be on a bike rather than in a car.

After returning to his hotel to drop off some things and change, he went to the Harley dealership and an hour later, was cruising Hollywood Boulevard on a shiny black Harley that he managed to rent for a few months during his stay.

Clad in just a T-shirt and jeans, he roared down the Pacific Coast Highway feeling the breeze against his face, the sun on his arms and for once, no pain in his leg.

He felt like a new man.


	3. Surfer Girl

_A/N: I just want to say a quick thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites. It means a lot to know that people are actually reading this. And thanks again to** Iyimgrace** for being my Beta :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Malibu Beach  
**

The beach was a bluster of activity but not overly crowded. House found a surfboard rental place, and headed down to the sandy beach.

He wasn't lying when he told Wilson that he used to surf. He was actually quite good at it when he was younger. Good meaning that he could stand up on the board and ride the pipeline. Of course, now being 30 years later, he only hoped he wouldn't make an ass of himself and end up in the ER.

There was also the ugly scar on his thigh that was thankfully covered by his long shorts so he wasn't nearly as self conscious.

He stuck the board in the sand, laid out a towel and sat for awhile, watching the other people surfing. Some had wetsuits and some didn't. It was certainly too hot for a wet suit in his opinion, but then he wasn't used to the hot California sun. After applying a generous amount of sunscreen, he took a deep breath and headed down to the water with his board.

It took a few tries, but eventually he was able to stand upright and surf the way he used to. It was an amazing feeling being pain free after so many years. He literally felt invincible. That is, until a big wave came up unexpectedly and knocked him off.

He found himself lying on his back coughing up a gallon of salty ocean water.

"Are you okay?" a voice inquired. Somewhere in the back of his fogged brain, he registered the voice as female and he opened his eyes.

She seemed startled at first, but then she recovered. She'd never seen eyes that blue before and she was mesmerized.

"I..think so." House sat up and gave his head a shake. "It's been awhile since I surfed. Too much too soon, I guess."

"You looked pretty good out there," she praised.

House's ego was fluffed up a little until she lowered the boom. "For an old guy."

He smirked. "Thanks."

"Oh God..I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I feel like a perfect ass."

"Nobody's perfect."

They stared at each other for a minute, as if they were trying to decide what to do or what to say, if anything.

She was very pretty, and fit the description of the typical California girl. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were blue and she had quite a body. She was also quite young. House decided she couldn't be more than 25. Finally, she extended her hand. "I'm Karen. Karen Love."

House shook it, and was impressed by the firm handshake. "Greg House."

"Well, Greg, you look like you could use a stiff drink. Or two. Or three. How about it?"

He looked at her like she was insane. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged. "I never joke about alcohol."

"Neither do I. Let's go."

He gathered his things, returned the surf board and followed Karen to her car in the parking lot. When he saw it, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Is that...a woodie?"

Karen grinned proudly and touched the hood affectionately. "Yep. It's my Dad's."

"Wow. This is like...the ultimate Beach Boy car."

"Were you a fan?"

"Still am."

"Cool. Come on."

They walked across the street to a seaside restaurant where they sat out on the deck. The sun was starting to set and the waves were still crashing on the shore against the rocks.

"So you must be new around here," Karen said as she took a sip of her Scotch. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'll bet you know all the surfer boys," he grinned, and she blushed.

"I know my fair share. So what's your story?"

"I'm only here for a couple of months. I'm from Princeton."

"Princeton as in..."

"Princeton, New Jersey."

"Are you a professor there?"

"No."

His short answer perplexed her and she cocked her head to one side. "I suppose next you're going to tell me you're a doctor."

House opened his mouth to answer when a commotion inside the restaurant broke out and a lady started screaming. "Please! Please help, someone! My husband can't breathe! Someone call 9-1-1!"

He cursed silently as he bunched up his napkin and got up from the table.

"Where're you going, Greg?"

"Sorry, gotta do my doctor thang," he said with a shrug and went inside. There was a small crowd gathering around a man lying on the floor. "What happened?" House asked the man's wife.

"He's choking...I think his throat closed up."

"Did you do the Heimlich?"

"Yes, three times! It didn't work."

"Grab me some alcohol, latex gloves, a very sharp knife and a straw."

Someone ran to do his bidding while House rolled up his sleeves as Karen looked on in astonishment.

"Greg..."

"Not now, I've got a dying man here. He's already cyanotic."

A man returned with the items House requested, House donned the rubber gloves and then swabbed the man's throat with the alcohol.

"Oh my God! You're going to cut him open right here?" the man's wife shrieked.

Karen wrapped her arm around the woman to calm her, hoping she'd stay quiet enough for House to do his thing. Before she even realized, House had done what looked like an emergency tracheotomy and had the straw placed in the hole as a breathing tube.

Everyone applauded and cheered as the paramedics rolled up on the scene and took the man and his wife away.

Karen looked at him as if she were in shock. "You're not..._the_ Greg House? The famous diagnostician?"

House sighed. "Yup. In the flesh."

She put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my God. I've heard of you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Great. But I'm starving. Then, while we eat, you can tell me how you know about me."

Karen smiled at him and led him back outside. By then, the sun had set, and someone had placed a candle on their table.

"Your bedside manner precedes you, and yet people come from all over for you to fix them."

"They do," he nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm that good," he smirked.

"And very full of yourself."

"Comes with the job. What about you? What do you do?"

Karen shrugged. "I teach surfing lessons, swimming lessons, stuff like that."

"Fun. Seriously though, how do you know about me? I've never treated anyone from here."

"How would you know? Do you ever talk to your patients?"

He grinned. "Touché. Now seriously, tell me."

Karen sighed. "My uncle is a doctor in New York. You've apparently treated one or two of his patients. He says you're brilliant."

"Smart man. What's his name?"

"Henry Rosen. But enough about him," she smiled, sending shock waves right to his groin. "Where are you staying?"

"Regent Beverly Wilshire. Ever been?"

"No."

He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to?"

"How about I show you _my_ humble abode? I live just a few blocks from here. Do you have a car?"

"No, a bike. I'll follow you."

Before he could even reach for his wallet, she slapped a fifty on the table and began to leave the restaurant. He was unaware that he was being watched as he walked by the man sitting next to the doors, notepad in hand.

X X X

Karen lived in a decent sized bungalow right on the beach. There was a row of about ten, each one with a small patio and steps that went right onto the sand.

"Nice bike," she commented as she got out of her car and admired the shiny black Harley.

"Thanks. It's just a rental though. I have a bike at home. Do you ride?"

"No, but I've always wanted to."

"I'll give you a ride one day," he whispered, his voice husky as he stood close behind her while she fumbled with the key in the lock.

He smelled so good. Like the beach combined with his own sexy smell. It was intoxicating.

When she finally got the door open, she stumbled inside with him right behind her. He kicked the door closed behind him and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with such a ferociousness it made her weak.

_Damn he was a good kisser!_

But she didn't want to rush things.

Greg House had his own agenda, however. He was already backing her down the hallway toward her bedroom as he unzipped her windbreaker and slid his arms around her waist.

"Greg..." she breathed as his mouth kissed and bit her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Slow down. There's no reason to rush. I like to...take my time getting to know the men I sleep with."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he grinned.

"Bad boy, huh?" she giggled as he pulled her jacket off and slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin and very pert nipples.

"You know it."

When she didn't say anything else, he took that as permission as he shoved her back so she landed on her bed and pounced on her, making her giggle as she fell back against the pillows.

X X X

It was early. Not even dawn when House woke up dying of thirst. He used the bathroom, checked out the medicine cabinet finding not much more than a pack of birth control pills and some other prescription for thyroid medication, and went to the kitchen to find a glass of water. His eyes wandered as he filled the glass and turned off the tap, but he paused with the glass half way to his lips when he noticed what looked like a memorabilia room. He went over to take a look at the photos, record albums and other things on the wall when he heard the floor creak.

"Ah, you found my wall of shame," Karen chuckled.

"Your dad really is a Beach Boy?"

"Yep. Cool huh?"

"Why is all this here and not at his place or something?"

"Oh he has plenty of stuff at his house. But this stuff is my favourite so he lets me show it off."

"Nice. Look, I'm just gonna go. I'm tired and I have some calls to make in the morning. I'll be out of your way in a few minutes."

Karen placed her hands on his hips to stop him and looked disappointed. "Why go now? It's the middle of the night. Was the sex that bad?"

House smiled back at her and placed his hands over hers. "It was amazing. I just...I don't do relationships. And I'm not staying in town for long. Let's just leave things as they are. We met and we connected. I'd rather just...leave us as friends."

Karen smiled ruefully at him. "Does that mean if I see you on the street, I can say hi and you'll acknowledge me?"

House's first instinct was to say "_I doubt it_," but he didn't feel like being a jerk at that moment. He just wanted out of there. "Sure."

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he grabbed his stuff and let himself out.

As he rode back to the hotel, he sighed heavily. He hated doing that to her but she wasn't his type, and he didn't want her pissed at him. He must have been insane to even come back to her place with her. He was old enough to be her father, and then some.

He chalked it up to being caught up in the whole California experience. That being, surf, sand, sun and sex. He'd only been in town for a couple of days and he'd already had his first fling. He wasn't proud of himself, but he didn't feel guilty about it either. After all, Karen had invited him back to her place. She knew what she was doing, and even though part of him knew it was wrong, he went anyway.

He was back at his hotel before he knew it, and went up to his room with the intent to sleep the day away and stay in. Of course, if the check-in clerk watching him enter the lobby had anything to do with it, that wasn't to be.

* * *

_**A/N: I'd love to hear how you guys are enjoying this. It inspires me to write faster :) **_

_Also, for you young 'uns who might not know, a "woodie" is an old car (think station wagon) with wooden side panels. Most people used em to carry their surfboards. The Beach Boys did also :) You can google it ;)_

**Songs that went into writing this chapter:**

Surfer Girl- The Beach Boys

Catch a Wave- The Beach Boys

Make it Big- The Beach Boys

**Yes..I'm a huge fan!**


	4. The Need For Secrecy

A/N: Yeah..so I'm jerking your chain a bit. Karen Love is not the main female character in this story. She'll be popping up here and there throughout, but that's about it. But more on that later...now for who those mysterious men are...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

House slept past noon and woke up to the ringing of hotel phone. With his eyes still closed, he reached for the cordless handset and placed it to his ear.

"House."

"Is this Dr. Greg House? The doctor who saved a man's life last night?"

House's attention was piqued and he opened his eyes and sat up. "Who wants to know?"

"Meet me in the lounge in a half hour. Tell nobody." The line went dead before he could make a snappy comeback.

"What the..." he groaned, still staring at the handset like it was a puzzle. With a shrug, he replaced the handset and took a quick shower.

As he got dressed, he mumbled to himself. "Meet me in the lounge...me who?"

After trimming his beard a little, he grabbed his sports jacket and headed downstairs to the lounge.

The hostess gave him a 1000 kilowatt smile when he approached. "Dr. House? Please follow me."

"Gladly," he smiled back, taking in her short pencil skirt and black patent stilettos as they clicked on the marble floor. It reminded him of Cuddy, and he felt a flutter of homesickness, even if it was only for a brief moment.

She led him to a booth at the back of the lounge where three very well-polished men sat, dressed in Armani suits. They stood when he arrived.

"Dr. House, I presume?" one of the men inquired, grinning slightly as if he was clever for coming up with the reference; lame as it was.

House narrowed his eyes at the man. "That depends. What's the deal?"

"Please sit down, Dr. House," the other man said, gesturing to the empty seat at the head of the table.

Hesitantly, House sat down and a glass of Scotch was placed in front of him. Now he was a little bit nervous. _What the hell was this?_

"I'll cut to the chase," the man said. "I'm, or rather, the three of us are executives for one of the studios in Burbank. We're making a movie and the man whose life you saved last night was our on-site consultant. He's no longer going to be available for the duration of filming."

House cocked his head to one side. "All I did was give him a trach. He should be back on his feet in a couple of weeks, tops."

"Well, normally that would be fine, but his contract is for two months and from what his wife tells us, he won't be coming back. We have reason to believe it wasn't just an allergy. The police think he was poisoned. So an investigation is underway. He's leaving the country to lie low for awhile until things get sorted out."

_Must be a trend_, he thought to himself bitterly. "So what do you want from me?"

"We need a consultant on our movie. You're apparently the best there is where infectious diseases are concerned. We're prepared to offer you a deal if you take the job. And you'll also have a place to stay."

House looked around. "I dunno, this place is pretty nice."

"You wouldn't prefer a home in the Hollywood hills? And a car at your disposal?" The man asked, looking surprised that House would even think of turning him down.

"Who's house is this?"

"Dr. Carter's. The man whose life you saved is willing to let you stay at his place during his absence. He said he owes you his life and won't take no for an answer."

House was wavering, and they could tell.

"How much money are we talking about? And how long would it take? I'm only in town for a short time."

The other man smiled. "Two months. You'll basically just take over Carter's contract. You'll get a salary of course, on top of staying in his home."

"Which would be what?"

"$5000 a week. If you impress us, it could lead to more jobs for us in the future. We've done our research on you. Your bedside manner leaves little to be desired but you won't be treating patients. You'll simply be needed on set to read over the script changes and point out any inconsistencies you find."

"So I'll need to be on set every day?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Will I get my own trailer?"

"Of course. You'll use Carter's trailer."

House sighed. "So let me see if I've got this straight. You're going to pay me $5000 a week to sit in a little chair on set all day and read a script and point out medical mistakes of the idiot writers. And I get to live in a posh Hollywood home with a car."

"Precisely."

One of the men slapped a contract on the table and handed over a gold pen. It was like he was signing his soul to the devil.

House looked over the contract but took his time reading it. He was no lawyer, but it seemed to be legitimate and covered all the things they promised him.

"I'll sign it on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I be invited to the wrap party."

"Of course."

"Also know this. I am a mean, misanthropic son of a bitch. The majority of people, including yourselves, will probably hate me. It wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to fire me before the end of the week. I'll hold up my end of the contract and do what's expected of me. But if you try to breach this contract in any way, I will sue the pants off you. We clear?"

The men looked at each other and then laughed. "Dr. House, this is Hollywood. Do you think you're the first ass we've encountered? Hardly. We've already spoken to a Dr. Cuddy and a Dr. Wilson. We know what we're dealing with. We've never fired someone over being an ass, and we're not going to start now."

House finished reading over the contract, including the fine print, and when he was satisfied, he signed his name with a flourish.

"Very good, Dr. House. We'll wait while you pack your things, we'll get you checked out while you do that, then we'll take you to Dr. Carter's."

House was surprised. "What? Now?"

"Why not?"

He couldn't come up with a reason so he just shrugged. "I won't be long. I have a Harley, so I'll follow you."

"Excellent. We'll have them bring your bike around. I'll take your bags in my car."

"I guess it would be good to know your names," House chuckled as they all stood.

The one who had been doing all the talking extended his hand. "Sam West."

The other younger men nodded as Sam introduced them as John Hardy and the lawyer, Mike Williams. "You won't be seeing much of us while you're here. We tend to stay in head office."

X X X

House followed Sam in his Mercedes full of his things through Beverly Hills and up into the Hollywood hills. It was a warm sunny day and as they approached the house, he was impressed.

It wasn't a big home, but it had very nice curb appeal. It was white, with a Spanish-style roof, a stone staircase that lead to the front door, and a garden of shrubs and baby palms at the front of the house. If House hadn't been grateful before for the Ketamine treatment, he certainly was once he saw the high staircase.

Sam got out of the car and dangled the keys. "Shall we?"

"After you."

He followed Sam upstairs and through the door to the wide open foyer. House was in awe of the place already. In front of him was a very open living space that opened up to a large patio. The floors were hardwood, the walls were white, making the place seem very big and airy, and the furniture was modern and comfortable looking.

The kitchen had white marble back splash and counter tops, plenty of counter space and stainless steel state-of-the-art appliances.

In the living area was a large couch, chairs, a fireplace, flat screen TV and a large oak dining table. House smiled wickedly at that table, imagining a random woman lying flat on her back as he took her right there in the living room.

Next on the tour were the bedrooms. There were only two, but the master had a king sized bed which was the focal point of the room, and a fireplace. There was also a large walk-in closet that looked like there was a lot of free space for him to hang some of his own things. The ensuite bathroom had an infinity tub with jets which he planned on getting a lot of use out of.

The other bedroom was similar except the bathroom had a flagstone shower and separate commode area.

Yes, he definitely had a good thing happening and was excited. He was even more excited when Sam took him out back to the patio. It was a huge deck with a fire pit on one side, a swimming pool and Jacuzzi, several chaises, BBQ, a view downtown Los Angles and of the Hollywood sign in the distance. It was truly amazing.

"Damn," he whistled as he followed Sam to the garage where he was given a set of keys before turning the light on to reveal a convertible candy apple red Porche Carrera II.

"Wow!" House whistled again. "Burn my bags, baby. I am home!"

Sam chuckled and took out his iphone. "Give me your email. I'll send you the details for work tomorrow morning."

House gave him his email address and cell phone number and Sam promised to email him as soon as he got back to the office.

"Just one question before you go," House said as he walked Sam to the front door.

"What's that?"

"Why all the secrecy? I thought you guys were the CIA for a second."

"You're our ace in the hole, Dr. House. This movie is going to be great in itself, but it's the medical details that are going to blow people away. Of course the script is only general at best. It's constantly being rewritten and revised on a regular basis. We're counting on you to make it as accurate as possible. You'll be working closely with the script supervisor and searching for inaccuracy in the facts. We're trying something new and it may even be worthy of an Oscar nomination if all goes well."

"Okay I can buy that, you just have to promise me something. Nobody except Lisa Cuddy or James Wilson knows where I am. And I intend to keep it that way."

Sam nodded. "They told me you were hiding out so don't worry. As far as anyone knows, Dr. Carter is still involved on the project. On the set, you'll be known only as Greg and it will stay that way. Is that satisfactory?"

House nodded. "Yeah that's fine."

"Good. Well I'll see you tomorrow, Greg. Enjoy the house. A maid comes by twice a week to clean up but it's your responsibility to get food and whatever else."

"No problem."

He showed Sam to the door and looked around the place in wonder. He was almost overwhelmed at the size of the place. The house itself had to be at least 4000 square feet and the surrounding property at least that.

Going to the fridge, he found it fully stocked. He grabbed a beer, the cordless phone and plopped down on the couch dialing. He waited for Wilson to pick up.

"Wilson, dude...you'll never guess where I am right now!"

* * *

_Song that inspired this chapter:_

_Hide and Seek - Flipping the Pig_


	5. Quiet on the Set!

**_A/N: Okay, this story has been changed to an M rating. There be SMUT here! And more to come!_**

**_Oh, and in case any of you are interested, Dr. Carter's house isn't just a figment of my imagination. If you want to see pictures of it, you can go to http :/ www. hollywood hills homes .com/ propertydetails /97 /2824_Durand_Drive _**

**_Just take out all the spaces I put in so I could post the link without deleting it. It's a BEAUTIFUL house. Thanks to Iyimgrace for finding it :) Seeing the pictures made me envision all kinds of kinky stuff for House to do, which will come to fruition later. Muahaha_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

House decided to leave the Porche at home and take the bike to the studio. It wasn't that he didn't want to drive it, he really did, but it was a perfect day for a ride on the Harley and he couldn't pass it up. Besides, every time he went anywhere on it, the women smiled and waved at him as he cruised leisurely down Hollywood Boulevard and entered the Burbank area where the studio was located.

The guard checked his name at the gate and waved him on through with directions to the set and he found the place without any problem.

The clickety-clack of heels on the cement as he took off his helmet got his attention and he turned to see Hollywood glamor incarnate walking towards him.

She was tall, redheaded, slim and absolutely gorgeous. When she smiled, her teeth were so white he thought he'd be blinded.

"Greg?"

"In the flesh," he smiled back at her. They took a moment to size each other up, and then clearly both liking what they saw, shook hands firmly.

"I'm Madison Cartwright, the script supervisor. We'll be working together. Closely," she added with a sly grin, which House couldn't help but notice.

"A pleasure," he grinned back, still shaking her hand and not letting it go, which seemed to suit her just fine.

She knew a lot of men, saw a lot of handsome celebrities every day, but Greg House was a phenomenon. She could only dream of having a doctor, especially her gyno, look anything like him. To her, he was sex personified with his bright blue eyes, curly brown hair and two-day scruff on his chiseled jaw.

"They're on a break right now so how about a tour and I introduce you around? Have you eaten?"

"That sounds good, and no, I haven't."

"We have an excellent caterer. You _must_ try the Belgian waffles. They are to die for!" Madison gloated as she gestured for him to follow her inside. He let her go ahead, admiring her firm, round ass from behind and how it looked in the black skirt she wore. Her legs were long and shapely, with nice calves and small feet that showed off her Jimmy Choo's.

When they got inside, there were people everywhere, walking in every direction, each of them with some kind of assigned task. There were so many people around that they seemed to be a blur, except one.

A woman carrying a box of reels bumped against something, and the crash could be heard all over the lot. Shortly after, a very quiet and meek voice said "sorry."

"You klutz!" Someone yelled from the distance as she bent down and begin picking them up quickly. House bent over to help but she brushed his hands away, not failing to notice the beautiful hands and long fingers.

"I can manage, thanks," she said with a somewhat icy tone as she continued to gather the reels.

"Well excuuuse me, your royal highness," he snarked back at her as he slapped the reel he'd picked up on top of the messy pile in her arms.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him, but the glare was very quickly replaced by a stare. He had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. She thought she'd seen it all, being born and bred in Hollywood, but he like a vision of perfection in her eyes.

She shook her head to clear it. "What did you call me?"

"Forget it," House snapped as he stood up and towered over her small 5'2" frame. He got a good look at her then.

She was tiny with short, cropped brown hair that had blonde highlights and her eyes were grey with a hint of blue. She wasn't a knockout like Madison, but she had her own energy. It made House feel like he was somehow drawn to her. He couldn't explain it. They say when you meet someone, and it feels like you've known them your whole life, that you knew them in a past life. Of course he didn't believe in past lives, or anything of the sort, but now, staring down at this girl, it made him second guess himself.

"Greg? Are you going to eat something before we start?" Madison called to him, her smooth voice slicing through him like a hot knife through butter, bringing him out of his thoughts. He had to admit, he was intrigued by the girl in front of him, but the need to eat was even more intriguing.

"I believe you're being paged...Greg," she smirked, overly pronouncing his name like she thought it was lame, yet still not taking her eyes off him for a second if her life depended on it. There was something about him that made her sad. She could usually read people like a book when she first met them, but she didn't like what she saw in House. There was a sadness about him. Almost like he'd built a wall around himself.

Without another word, he turned around and left her standing there as he headed back to where the food was set up.

"Don't waste your time talking to her," Madison whispered discretely as House piled food onto a plate.

"Who?" House asked with an air of disinterest.

"Exactly," she grinned as she grabbed a fork and speared a strawberry from his plate. He watched her as she slowly bit it from the fork. Its juices spilled onto her tongue and she swallowed slowly, closing her eyes. "Mmm, I love strawberries."

"Apparently."

"And whip cream," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Who doesn't?" he grinned back at her as he grabbed another berry and fed it to her, making her moan in ecstasy as she took it from him with her teeth and chewed slowly. It was a very sensual act that made them feel like they were the only two people there. That is, until someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Do you mind? I haven't eaten, and would like some strawberries."

House and Madison both turned to face the young woman who dropped the reels, and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Geri, dear," Madison began, "the staff cafeteria is in the next lot. Shoo!" she laughed, waving her perfectly manicured nails at the girl.

"I work on _this_ lot, therefore I'm entitled to eat _here_. So move your ass and get a room!" Geri snapped as she butted in between them and grabbed a plate.

House was enjoying the show and while Madison stood there with her mouth gaping open, shocked that anyone would speak to her that way, he leaned down and whispered, "feisty, aren't we?" in Geri's ear before moving away with his plate.

The feel of his warm breath in her ear, and the faint scent of his musk made her quiver and she watched him saunter away with Madison.

"What did you say to her?" she asked House as they sat in a couple of chairs.

"I told her to go eat with the other peasants."

Madison choked back a laugh and they ate in silence. When they were done, she gave him a script. "Just follow along. If you see anything not right, just highlight it or make notes or whatever and then you can take it up with the writers later."

"Sounds good," House said with a nod, and waited for things to start. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Geri talking to one of the prop guys and smiling flirtatiously at him. When she looked over at House, she gave him a nasty glare and then turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

X X X

"Do they always finish this late?" House sighed as he followed Madison outside.

"Usually."

The sun was already setting, even though it was after 7pm, and the air was considerably cooler than it was the night before.

"I heard you're staying at Dr. Carter's," Madison asked, looking somewhat interested.

"I am."

"How is it? I've never been."

House knew she was hinting at being invited over, and normally he'd take her up on it, but he was exhausted, and he usually didn't make it a habit of sleeping with women he genuinely liked the first day he met them.

"It's nice. What're you doing this weekend?"

Madison pretended to think. "Nothing as far as I know."

"You can come see it then. Bring food," he said as he picked up his helmet off the seat of the bike and climbed on.

She was speechless as she watched him start the bike and with a smile, he rode off the lot.

X X X

Geri went out of her way to avoid House. She knew he wasn't the type of guy that was approachable, so she kept her distance and watched him. It amused her when he'd throw the script at some poor guy, telling him he and the whole team of writers were idiots.

House was brilliant. She could see it. Of course, she did her own research of him at home on her computer. She wasn't surprised when she learned he'd been shot at, or that someone tried to blow him up. She surmised that was the reason for him being out there in the first place. Well, his secret was safe with her. Nobody else seemed to know why he was there at all, or care.

She liked House and she didn't know why. He was mean, rude, crass and arrogant. However, he was very easy to look at with his bright blue eyes, muscular upper body and small waist. She always had a fetish for mens hands, and she was obsessed with his. For a doctor they looked so smooth and strong with long fingers. Hell, even his forearms were sexy! Oh yes, she'd love to get to know that man.

Madison Cartwright wouldn't bother getting to know House. She'd stake her claim on any new handsome man who showed up on the set. Once she had him in her bed, she'd move on to the next man. That was fine with Geri. She'd be his shoulder to cry on. That is, if the man was even capable of shedding a tear.

Geri shut her computer down and climbed into bed. It had been a long week already and she was looking forward to a relaxing weekend. In no time at all, she fell asleep.

X X X

The rest of the week dragged for House. He was bored out of his mind and the weekend was finally upon him. He made plans with Madison to have dinner. She'd bring the Chinese and he'd supply the wine. Lots of wine. She'd hinted that too much made her a very happy girl, indeed, so he made sure he stocked up. Luckily, there was already some fine white wine in the cooler so he didn't have to get any more.

While he was waiting for her to show, Dancing Queen blared from his pocket, almost scaring him to death. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "What?"

"Yikes! A little jumpy are we?" Wilson laughed on the other end.

"I'm waiting for someone to come over. She's due here any minute. Is this an official call?"

"You old dog," Wilson laughed. "Who is she?"

"Someone from the studio. Now what do you want?"

Wilson heard the doorbell in the background. "I just called to check in but I'll let you get back to your hot date."

"Thanks," House said quietly as he snapped the phone shut and answered the door.

Madison stood there on the step. A bag of Chinese take-out in one hand, and her purse in the other. She wore a tight blue sweater than buttoned up the front, showing off her ample breasts and a short black pencil skirt, pantyhose and 4 inch heels. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume she was a hooker. He felt a stirring in his jeans immediately as he stepped aside to let her inside.

"I hope you're hungry," she said as she followed him into the kitchen and put the bag down on the counter. "Plates?"

He pointed to them on the shelf and watched her as she stood on tip toe and her sweater rose higher, showing off her tanned, smooth skin. His cock twitched at the very sight of her.

"Wine?"

"In the cooler," he replied, not moving from his spot and enjoying the view as she bent over and opened the cooler door to get a bottle. He could see down her top and he liked that view as well. She was torturing him and he knew it, and she did it all for his benefit. She'd been thinking about him all week, about what she was going to do with him when she finally got him alone.

House grabbed a couple of chilled wine glasses from the freezer and uncorked the wine quickly and expertly as she watched, leaning over the counter on her elbows, giving him a clear view of her cleavage, which he was grateful for.

They opened the containers containing the food and dished the contents onto their plates and then took them into the living room to sit on the couch.

"You don't eat at the dining room table?" she asked him. "It's a nice table."

"Yeah, but I can't see the TV from there as well," he grinned as he turned some music on. "I use the table for my laptop." _Among other things_, he thought to himself as he grinned.

They ate in relative silence, making small talk here and there. They really didn't have much chance to talk at the studio but they found themselves sitting in a comfortable silence when they finished, just listening to the music.

Once the dishes were cleared, Madison was getting restless. She looked over at House, who had his eyes closed, listening to the smooth jazz that was coming out of the stereo. He looked unbelievably relaxed and amazingly sexy. She was turned on from just the sight of him. All week they'd been sneaking looks at each other, playful touches, sexy glances.

"Greg..." she said, breathlessly. Her hand slid over his leg and up his thigh to the slight bulge in his jeans.

His eyes flipped open and he smiled at her as she moved closer. He did the same and their lips met, hungrily, tasting each other for the first time and wanting more.

House's hands came up and buried his fingers in her long red hair, feeling the soft tresses as he held the back of her head and kissed her with a passion that surprised both of them. They'd wanted this all week.

Without a word, she climbed into his lap and he worked at the buttons of her sweater while she undid the buttons on his shirt.

Her tight sweater sprang open to reveal a red lacy bra that matched her hair and very nicely tanned skin. He immediately began kissing her neck and throat, burying his nose in the valley between her breasts and breathing in her scent.

She wore some kind of subtle perfume that was flowery but not too overpowering and he inhaled deeply.

His hands moved around to the back and unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor to reveal a pair of very nice, and clearly fake breasts. They were so round they made him think of melons.

"Oh God," she hissed as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked greedily. Then he moved on to the other one.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her skin as he slid his hands up and down her bare back.

They kissed again, their tongues hot, sweeping against the other, exploring and tasting. House nibbled and sucked her tongue back into his mouth and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Then he suddenly stood up, holding her like she weighed nothing and carried her across the room to the long wooden dining table, setting her down on it while she squealed in surprise.

He slid his hands up her legs and felt the tops of her stockings, realizing they were being held up with garters and his cock twitched in anticipation of seeing that. She reached around and unhooked the catch of her skirt, unzipping it, and House helped pull it from her, slowly down her legs, revealing the matching red garter and sheer black silk stockings. He thought he was going to lose it.

"Jesus, Madison..." he breathed as he took in the sight of her. "You're killing me here."

"Just shut up and fuck me, Greg," she purred in his ear as she ran her tongue over the outside of it, nipping at his earlobe.

House needed no further invitation. He quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers.

Madison's eyes widened when she saw the size of him, and her mouth watered at how he would feel inside her. Her legs instinctively spread wider and he placed his hand over her panties, feeling the hot, moist heat beneath them and he began rubbing his fingers against the lacy material, making her squirm underneath him as he kissed her deeply again, biting her lower lip and making her gasp.

He reached into one of the pockets for a condom before kicking his jeans off. Madison grabbed it from him, took it out of the package and rolled it over him. She wanted to touch him and she was dying to feel him inside of her.

House unhooked her garter from the stockings but left them on while he peeled her panties off with his teeth, making a playful growling noise as he did so.

It sent Madison into overdrive and she lay back against the table flat on her back as House stabbed into her without warning. A loud growl came from his lips, surprising even him. She was so hot and wet that he almost lost control right at that second. He pushed deep inside and then withdrew all the way, making her scream in frustration.

He felt so good, she didn't know what else to do but scream and wrap her legs around his back, pulling him in closer so he could get even deeper. She knew she'd be sore the next day but she didn't care. He was holding her legs wide open as he mercilessly slammed into her over and over again, grunting and nipping her skin with his teeth.

"Oh God Greg yes!" she screamed as he moved faster. She was so close, and he knew it, but he wasn't finished with her yet. He pulled out, earning another cry from her and flipped her over onto her stomach. Kicking her legs wider apart with his foot, he stabbed into her from behind, grabbing her hair for leverage with one hand and grabbed onto her hip with the other.

She propped herself onto her elbows and shot him a sexy glance over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Fuck me, Greg...you feel so good..."

"You're so hot...and wet..oh God, Madison!" he groaned as he clenched his eyes shut and thrust as deep as he possibly could while she watched him cum, and surrendered to her own climax at the same time, groaning loudly together.

He collapsed on top of her for a few moments as he tried to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he was that rough with anyone and it took a lot out of him. However, it also made him realize that since he had no more pain in his leg, he could engage in a wide variety of sexual positions that he hadn't been able to in years.

House slowly slipped out of her and went to clean up in the bathroom. When he returned, Madison was dressed and looking a bit disheveled. "I'm going to go," she said with a weak smile.

House frowned. _Was that it? Just like that? One great fuck and away she goes?_ "What's the hurry? Got another dinner?" he snarked.

She sighed and looked at him regretfully. "Greg, don't be this way. We have to work together." Then she took a few steps closer and placed her and on his cheek. "You honestly didn't think anything serious would come of this did you?"

Seeing the vulnerability in his eyes was almost too much to bear and she looked at him sympathetically. "Oh...you did. That's sweet, really. But let's be honest here. I don't want to invest my emotions in someone who's just going to leave town in a couple of months. And you shouldn't either. You should be out having fun. You're an amazing lover, Greg, and a very handsome guy. You'll make a lot of women very happy," she smiled.

"That's not why I came out here," he said quietly, suddenly tired of it all. _Was everyone in Hollywood this shallow?_ "But whatever. If you want to go, go." He moved ahead of her and opened the front door.

She walked past him without saying a word and he shut the door behind her, throwing the deadbolt and turning off the lights. He grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and collapsed heavily on the couch as he drank from the bottle. This wasn't the way he planned things. Not at all. 


	6. Bitterness is Ugly

**_A/N: Just a warning, there is some rough sex ahead. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

House was relieved it was the weekend and he didn't have to go to the studio. He didn't even want to get out of bed. He kept running the events of the night before in his mind until he was sick.

What could he have done differently? Said differently to make her want to stay? He hardly knew the woman, but for some strange reason he felt deeply hurt by the way she used him.

On the other hand, he did the same thing to Karen Love the other night. _What goes around comes around, I guess._ _Payback's a bitch!_

He sighed and threw his arm across his eyes to block out the bright sun. Damn that house for its floor to ceiling windows!

His stomach growled, signifying that he needed to eat so he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower before stumbling into the kitchen. He was still a little hung over from finishing off the wine bottle they'd opened and seeing it sitting empty on the counter brought the memories flooding back. Without thinking, he smacked it off the counter and it crashed to the floor, breaking into several pieces.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he carefully avoided the shards of glass and looked for the broom.

X X X

He was back on the set Monday morning grouchy, tired and downright mean to anyone who even looked in his direction. Madison, however, got the worst of it. She tried to be civil and ignore him, but she was soon finding out that avoiding House was futile.

He sat and brooded in his chair, keeping his eyes on the script, continuously scratching things out with bright red pen and cursing under his breath. After a couple of days of that, Madison had had enough.

"Is there a problem with the script, Greg?" she asked in her nicest voice. But House could detect an icy undertone.

"Yeah, it blows. You people have no business writing a script about medicine. What you know would fill an atom sized piece of toilet paper! Which, may I add, isn't even worthy of wiping my ass!"

Geri heard House's raised voice right away and was immediately curious. Hidden off to the side, nobody could see her in the dim lighting as she watched the storm brew.

"I know enough," she said defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're just a script supervisor who knows nothing about medicine other than your botoxed eyebrows and fake tits! I've got news for you, sweetie, spending hours in plastic surgery does not a doctor make!"

Geri winced and covered her mouth to stop from laughing. _One point for Greg!_

"Oh yeah? I didn't hear you complaining about my _tits _when you had your face buried in them the other night!"

_One __point for Madison._

"I didn't have a chance once you so quickly spread your legs for me like some gyno exam! If I knew we were going to play doctor and patient, I would've brought out my toy speculum!"

_Greg 2, Madison 1._

"Oh grow the hell up, Greg! You're just pissed because I wouldn't stick around and stroke your ego afterwards!"

"That wasn't the only thing you were stroking! That big oak table never saw so much action!"

Geri shut her eyes. They were really going for the jugular but she was no match for House.

Obviously Madison figured that out as well because she threw her script at him and stormed out of the building.

House lowered his head and for just a brief moment, Geri felt sad for him. He looked like a little boy who'd lost his best friend as he simply stood there shaking his head.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked around, made eye contact with Geri and that sad look was quickly replaced by an icy glare that made her take a step backwards, knocking over a pile of papers.

She quickly bent down to pick them up, but when she finished, he was gone.

He went outside just as she stepped into her trailer and slammed the door. He didn't waste any time going over there and letting himself in.

"Get out!" she screamed at him, tears already rolling down her face.

Normally House would step back and leave her alone with the satisfaction that he made her cry. But he was more than angry, and he needed to take it out on someone. Since she started it, he was going to finish it.

"No," he hissed, his jaw set as he stood in her trailer, ready for anything, fists clenched.

Madison lunged at him, her hand raised and ready to strike but he caught her by the wrist before it made contact with his face.

"Son of a bitch!" she screeched as he pushed her up against the wall between her bedroom and the living area. With his free hand, he reached down and hiked up her skirt, sliding his hand down over the front of her panties. She was wet.

"Take them off," he whispered in her ear. "Now."

She pushed back, surprising him with her strength and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. "You want this?" she asked, gesturing to herself. "Well come and get it," she taunted, moving back into the room. "I know your type. You think you're so bad ass, but you're really just a little boy trapped in a man's body!"

House began unbuckling his belt while she watched him. This was not what she ever expected from him at all. He was so unhinged and angry. His eyes were black with lust as he came toward her and she scrambled to the head of the bed until she couldn't go any further. If she was honest with herself, she'd never been so turned on in her life. She had yet to meet a man who had the dominance or the power to make her feel completely at his mercy and it drove her crazy. "You wanna fuck me, Greg? Is that what you want?" she taunted as she kneeled on the bed.

"I'm not going to ask you again," he gestured to her panties that were now visibly wet. When she didn't make any effort to do so, he climbed onto the bed and gestured for her to suck his cock. With a little hesitation, she slowly and seductively took him into her mouth, staring up at him as if she had the upper hand. "You naughty girl, Madison," he whispered as his clenched fingers pulled on her hair and thrust his hips, making her take all of him in her mouth. His pulling on her hair just spurred her on and she began to deep throat him while he groaned loudly like an animal. When she felt his balls tightening, she knew he was close and she pulled away and slowly pulled off her panties.

"You little tease..."

"Greg..." she tried to speak but he covered her lips with his and invaded her mouth with his tongue down her throat as he grabbed a condom from his pocket and ripped open the seal.

Before she realized what was happening, he pushed her so she landed on her back. He knelt in front of her, grabbed her legs, spread them apart and slammed into her with blinding force.

Madison was at a loss for words. The sex they'd had the other night was amazing and incredibly hot, but what he was doing now was just plain primal. It was as if he was trying to satisfy some deep carnal need. He wasn't gentle by any stretch of the imagination, but she secretly liked it that way, even if she'd never admit it. Everyone had a dark side, and she figured this was his. He was fucking the life out of her and all she could do was grab onto his forearms and go along for the ride.

She closed her eyes and felt her own orgasm coming fast. Her nails instinctively dug into his skin, creating what would later be claw-like marks on his arms but neither of them seemed to care.

House could feel her inner walls clamping down on him and he sped up his thrusts. She instinctively raised herself up on her heels as her orgasm hit her.

"Oh..oh fuck!..."

House didn't say a word as he gave a couple more deep thrusts to ride out his own orgasm, released himself and rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh.

They lay in silence for several minutes, drenched in sweat, the smell of sex heavy in the air. Finally she rolled over to face him, and they looked at each other. It was like all the tension between them had lifted and some kind of truce had been called and accepted. House didn't know what to say next. Instead, he just laughed, causing Madison to do the same.

"What the...did that really just happen?" he chuckled.

She nodded and giggled. "Yep. Remind me not to get you that pissed off again."

House arched an eyebrow at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked it."

Madison knew he had her and she placed a finger to her lips. "Just don't tell anyone."

He shook his head and made the motion of sealing his lips shut. "Not a soul."

X X X

A few weeks went by and House settled into a routine at the studio. He and Madison were being civil and friendly to each other but she'd already moved on to the next man that arrived on the set. After a few digs at her expense to the new guy about how she was going to slay him and eat his head when she was done, he left them alone.

He would never admit that it hurt just a little. He quickly got over it, however. On the weekends and his days off, he would go surfing. Sometimes he would see Karen and they'd surf together and hang out. She'd recently met someone and was happy. He was just glad to have a friend to hang out with. He missed Wilson and contemplated calling him to invite him over for a weekend.

He turned the TV on while he made himself dinner, and then settled on the couch in the living room to eat and watch the football game. During the commercials he didn't pay too much attention until they flashed a woman's face on the screen.

He stopped eating, fork halfway to his mouth when he reached for the volume and turned it up.

"_Police are __calling off the search for the missing woman from Palm Springs. Geraldine Heart, 36, heiress to the Heart Publishing fortune, was last seen getting into her car, a red Ferrari convertible. She was due to meet her husband, Jack Korgan, 43, grandson of J.D. Korgan. When she didn't arrive, Korgan became worried and called the authorities. Her car found in an abandoned lot outside of town along with her purse. No ransom or abduction notes have been found thus far. In other news..."_

House turned the volume back down and slumped back in his seat totally stunned. He almost didn't recognize her from the picture they showed, which was probably a good thing if she was hiding out. If he barely recognized her, nobody else would either. She'd cut her hair like a tomboy and dyed it. Every other week or so she'd change the color or the style. Now it made sense why. It was quite a contrast from the long haired, blue eyed beauty they flashed on the screen at the beginning. He could have sworn her eyes were brown the other day. Hooray for contact lenses.

The next question was what was he going to do with this new information? He could be a good Samaritan and turn her in, but then he realized he didn't know the whole story about why she wanted to make herself disappear. He might end up doing more harm than good. People didn't just run away from a life of luxury for no reason.

So he decided to do what he did best. Poke, prod, investigate and brow-beat her into telling him what or whom she was running from. He needed a puzzle, and she'd just become his newest obsession.


	7. In Stitches

**Chapter 6**

House was summoned to the head office to see Sam West and he couldn't help feel the butterflies in his stomach as he took the stairs two at a time that lead to his office. Why he was nervous he didn't even know, but he had a feeling.

"Good afternoon, Dr. House," Sam said with a grin as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat, this won't take long."

"Oookay. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know something, in case you might've been worried about your safety."

"Let me know what?"

"Dr. Carter doesn't have anyone trying to kill him."

"No?"

"No. It seems it was a complete accident. That night you saved his life, he ordered the chicken cordon bleu, but the ham inside the chicken breast was cooked with pineapple."

House almost smirked. He figured it was probably an allergy, since there was nothing stuck in the man's throat when he did the trach. "An allergy to pineapple?"

"It would seem so. His wife said he only got one bite down before he started to choke. He thought maybe he was poisoned, since the ham did taste kind of strange, but he was so hungry he didn't really care. It was just the juice from the pineapple that altered the taste."

"Well, that's good then."

"Very. So when is he coming back?"

Sam shrugged. "He and his wife are enjoying their summer house in Hawaii. So they probably won't be back until Christmas. Any word on things from your end?"

House shook his head. "The top floor is being rebuilt. Until that's fixed, and until they find the guy who blew the place up, I'm stuck here."

Sam chuckled and gave House a hard look. "You know who did it, don't you?"

"I have my suspicions. But I could very well be wrong. I'm laying low and not calling home unless I have to."

"That's probably a good idea. Well, I won't keep you. I do want you to know that I've been keeping tabs on your work with the script and I'm very impressed. And believe me, it takes a lot to impress me, Dr. House."

"You can just call me House, and thanks. I suppose I should be thankful that your writers suck. Or I wouldn't have anything to do at all," he grinned at Sam before he got up and walked out of the office.

X X X

John Moriarty wandered into the clinic and went straight for the nurse's desk. Nurse Brenda was tired, sick, and watching the clock until it was time for her to go home.

"I…need a male doctor," he whispered to her.

"There are no male doctors working at the moment."

"What about the guy with the cane?"

Nurse Brenda's head shot up and she looked at the man like he was crazy. "Dr. House isn't in today. So you can either wait until the gates of hell open to let him out, or sit and wait for another male doctor to show up. Your chances on the latter happening are pretty good."

"Bitch," he hissed and stormed out, nearly side-swiping Cuddy as she entered the clinic.

"Who was that?" she asked the nurse.

"Someone looking for House of all people."

Cuddy's face went pale and she turned to see the guy but he was long gone.

"Are you allright, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes..I'm fine."

"Where is Dr. House anyway?"

"He's taking some of his holidays. He only has several months he's been saving up. Who knows when he'll be back."

"Well you can tell him to enjoy and not to rush back on our account," Nurse Brenda smirked, making Cuddy laugh.

"I'll be sure to pass that along."

X X X

It was late. House was going over some of the revisions of the script with one of the writer's while Geri bustled past him toward the photocopy room. He pretended he didn't notice her, but he couldn't help but look.

She had on a pair of tight jeans and a very tight tank top which showed off her small body very nicely and left just enough to the imagination for House to be intrigued.

"Dude…she's just a gofer," the writer, whose name was Chuck, whispered discretely.

House frowned. "A _what_-er?"

"You know…go for coffee…go for this, go for that. She's an errand girl. Plain and simple."

"What else do you know about her?"

"I know enough not to bother with a gofer. Even if they do have a body like hers."

The look House gave him made the Chuck cringe. "Okay okay. She just turned up one day looking for a job. She didn't have any experience but she said she just wanted to do something. She didn't care what. So they hired her to just be their slave, for lack of a better term. But she's damn good at it. I've never seen anyone more efficient. She gets it done. But she's got a smart mouth. She hasn't made too many friends since she's been here. If any."

Chuck left House to go work on the revisions, leaving House to watch Geri in the photocopy room for a few minutes. She was using the paper cutter and was very quick at it.

Quietly walking into the room, he stood close to her just as she was about to line up the paper and cut.

"Evenin'...Geraldine," he whispered, just as the lever came down, slicing her thumb deeply. Blood spurted across his face and her shirt and he turned away for a second to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh..my…God…" she whispered and immediately blanched. "I think…I'm gonna faint…"

House was grateful he was standing behind her because he caught her as soon as she began to fall back.

"Someone get me a first-aid kit!"

X X X

Geri slowly came around and found herself lying on a cot with her hand elevated. House was sitting next to her, applying pressure to the cut.

"Is it bad?"

"It's going to need stitches, but I think you'll live. It was a clean cut, right down to the bone."

Geri closed her eyes and felt a wave of nausea come over her. It crept up so fast that House didn't have time to move out of the way before she lost her dinner all over him. "Damnit!"

Tears filled her eyes and she looked away as someone came in with the supplies House ordered. "Now, I can take care of this, or I can take you to a hospital and let them do it."

"I want you to do it," she whispered, still looking away from him.

"Fine. I'm just going to burn my vomit-clad attire first. Jenny here will put some butterfly sutures on it in the meantime and when I come back I'll stitch it up."

He left no room for debate as he got up and left the room, whispering something to Jenny on the way out that Geri couldn't hear.

"Keep an eye on her. Give her some orange juice or cookies or something. She's too pale. And keep her hand elevated as much as possible until I get back. I won't be long."

"Sure, Dr. House. No problem."

House sighed as he peeled off his clothes, tossed them into a plastic bag and put them in the trash. There was no point in saving them, and that was a pity since it was one of his favorite pair of jeans.

Less than a half hour later, House was back and with him, a stash of vicodin for Geri that he found in his duffel bag.

Geri was sitting up, munching on a cookie and sipping some juice when he returned to the room. "Is it hurting a lot?"

She nodded and winced for added effect. "I brought you something for the pain, but I'll stitch you up first. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

"Last year."

House nodded. "Good. That's one less thing to worry about. What did you do to warrant that?" He asked, trying to make conversation and divert her attention away from what he was doing, which was removing the butterfly sutures.

"Stepped on a nail."

"Yikes. Okay..little pinch.." he whispered as he injected a local anesthetic to numb the area he was going to stitch.

"Ouch!" she shrieked and tried to pull her hand away, but he kept it still. She watched with wide eyes as he laid out all the things on a table next to him that he was going to need, including what looked like some thread and a needle shaped like a fishing hook.

"Okay?" he inquired as he threaded the needle and had it poised about to begin.

Geri nodded and looked away. The sight of blood always made her stomach turn, and even though House had cleaned it all up, just knowing that her injury was bad enough to need stitches made her wince.

But he had a very gentle touch, and worked quickly. Curiosity made her glance at his face and she relaxed. He looked so focused, and bored at the same time as if it was something he did every day. It almost made her chuckle. The man was a brilliant diagnostician, world famous, and here he was stitching up her thumb. It probably seemed like a menial task to him, but if she were honest, she wouldn't want anyone else doing it.

When he was done, he put a bandage on it and instructed her not to get it wet. Then he gave her the Vicodin tablet. "Do you think you can keep this down?"

Geri nodded. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Vicodin. It's good stuff. I'll write you a script and when it's done, you won't get any more. Understand? It's highly addictive if you don't use it the way it's intended. You got me?"

"Yeah."

He gave her the tablet and pulled out a prescription pad, scribbled something down and handed it to her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Geri suddenly looked worried. "No, it's okay. I'll take the bus."

House laughed. "You'd rather take a bus than ride in a Porche?"

"I don't want to be any more trouble."

"It's not a problem. I'm done for the day and so are you. This isn't up for debate. Let's go."

Sighing in resignation, she followed him out to the car and he held the door open for her.

"No motorcycle today, Dr. House?"

"Call me Greg, and it's easier for you to tell me directions if you're sitting beside me rather than shouting them over my shoulder with a helmet on."

He had a point, so she got in without another word.

They drove out of Beverly Hills and into Los Angeles. He was confused as to why she was living in the crappy part of L.A. when she was an heiress, but he planned on finding out why.

He finally pulled up to a run-down building in the crappiest part of town he'd ever imagined. It didn't look very safe.

"So what's the deal? Daddy dearest cut you out of the will?"

Geri opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then she chalked it up to House being an ass and shook her head to clear it. "Thanks for the ride...Greg. I'll see you tomorrow."

He coughed and cleared his throat. "I save your finger from falling off and you're not even going to invite me in?"

"You don't wanna come in," she said, shaking her head.

"Why not? I'm thirsty."

"It's kind of a mess."

"So is your life," he countered.

"Greg...You don't even know me. It's better for all concerned if we kept it that way."

"You're probably right. But I'm sure you have a glass and some water. I'm parched."

Geri shook her head and sighed again. "Maybe another time. The Vicodin is making me feel groggy and I just want to go to bed. Thanks again...for fixing me."

House watched her get out of the car and let herself into the building. She turned around and waved before shutting the door behind her and he drove off.


	8. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 7**

Geri knew where Dr. Carter lived, having had to deliver things to him on occasion in the past. He was a nice man, very generous. He'd given her a key to the house if he needed a house sitter when he'd be away and told her she could stay if she wanted.

However, as she stood on the doorstep, key in hand, she wasn't sure if she should let herself in or not. Deciding against it, she rang the doorbell and waited. No answer. Then she tried the doorknob the door opened easily.

"Greg?" she called out as she entered the foyer. He wasn't around, but there was music playing all through the house on the stereo and his motorcycle was parked out front so was in the house somewhere, or outside. She decided to try there. After all, it was a nice day, and who wouldn't take advantage of the awesome weather by going for a swim?

House saw her poke her head outside and begin to come down the steps but pretended not to notice right away as he did one more lap.

Geri watched, or rather, stared as he slowly came out of the pool, taking the stairs. He was like a God in her eyes. He wasn't too muscular, just enough. His upper body was very nicely built with wide shoulders, nicely sculpted biceps, pecs, and a flat stomach which gave the illusion of a small waist.

"How did you get here?"

Geri blinked once, still looking at the slight amount of hair on his chest and let her eyes wander down to the trail that disappeared beneath the waistband of his shorts.

"Earth to Geri..." he said, flashing a hand in front of her eyes until she looked back at him.

"Huh? Oh, I took the bus."

"Okay, and _why_ are you here?"

"I wanted to give you this," she said as she handed him a gift bag with colored tissue paper sticking out of it. "Sort of a thanks for the other day. I still feel bad for puking on you."

"It's not the first time I've been puked on." House tore into the bag, discarded the tissue paper and pulled out a large Lincoln Mayne T-shirt like the one that was ruined. He was more than surprised. It was quite a personal gift.

"Thanks. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," she said softly, looking at him with those grey eyes of hers, pleading for him not to make a big deal out of it. It was just a T-shirt, after all.

It wasn't just a shirt to House though. He was deeply touched by the sentiment.

"Yeah, well, I'll let you go back to your swimming," she said as she turned to go.

"You don't have to rush off. It's nice out. You can stay if you want."

Geri's heart leapt. _He wanted her to stay?_

"Are...are you sure?"

House nodded. "Too bad you didn't bring a suit though. I'll bet you look hot in a string bikini."

The ass part of him was back. It seemed to be his defense mechanism. God forbid someone should catch him out of his element, he felt the need to cover it up with his brand of sarcasm.

However, she was prepared. She actually did have a swimsuit on, since she planned to hit the beach after dropping off his shirt.

"Who says I didn't?"

House looked intrigued and they stood there staring at each other for a moment until she looked away first. "Well, if ya wanna swim, you'll have to ditch the clothes. In those jeans, you'd sink right to the bottom," he chuckled.

"I'll be right back then," she said as she turned to go back inside.

"Wait! Are you wearing your bikini right now?" he called after her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't have to go inside to strip down. Just toss your clothes on the seat over there," he directed, pointing to the pair of chaises. "In case you've forgotten already, I am a doctor. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Geri sighed. "Fine."

House turned and went over to the other side of the patio while she took her T-shirt and shorts off, kicking them to the side. When she turned around, he was right behind her.

"Want a beer?" he asked, holding up an ice cold Heineken.

"Uh..sure. Thanks. I didn't know Dr. Carter had a cooler out here."

House grinned as he popped the cap and handed her the bottle. "He does now." He clinked his own bottle against hers and they drank.

She wished he'd put the shirt on. His naked upper body was doing strange things to her. She couldn't stop staring at his lean musculature or his nice biceps.

"So," he said as he stepped back into the pool and gestured her to follow, "you never answered my question the other day."

Geri took a long swallow of beer, her throat suddenly feeling tighter than usual. "What question?"

"About dear old Daddy cutting you out of the will."

"What makes you think that he did? Actually, scratch that. What do you think you'll accomplish by asking me this stuff?"

"My curiosity being satisfied. Do you follow the local news at all?"

"Not lately. Why?"

"They called off the search for you."

House was a little worried when Geri's face went almost white. "Do they...think I'm dead?"

"They didn't say. So what's the deal? Are you running from Daddy, or from the husband?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, it makes no difference. Hell, I have someone trying to kill me so I can't really talk."

Her eyes widened. "Oh Greg...no! Seriously?"

"I thought you might've heard. But I guess that kind of news doesn't reach across the country."

"What happened?"

"Some guy came into my office a few months back and shot me twice." He pointed to his side and to the fading scar on his neck. "I can only assume he meant to finish the job by blowing me up and half the hospital as well."

Geri put her hand to her mouth in shock. "So that's why you're all the way over here. You're hiding out...like me."

House nodded as he leaned against the side of the pool and took another sip. "Quid pro quo, Clarice," he said in his best Hannibal Lector impersonation, making her giggle in spite of herself. "I woulda thought you'd go back east, not a mere 100 miles from where home is."

"They'd be less likely to look right under their noses," she said softly, pretending to be interested in what was written on her beer bottle.

"I'd be surprised if they hadn't hired some private dick to find you as soon as you went missing."

"You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found."

House nodded like he understood, but that just made him all the more curious. "So you work at the studio because..."

"I love the industry and it's not like just anyone can come into the studio and get me. That guard isn't someone you want to mess with."

"Yeah. Smart idea."

"So how long do you think you'll have to stay in town?" she asked.

House shrugged. "Until they find the guy, or he finds me. Whichever comes first. It's been a month now, and nobody's seen or heard anything. Only two people know where I am, but they don't know where this house is so if the guy did put the squeeze on them, they wouldn't honestly be able to tell him."

"Nobody knows where I am. I just..."

"Disappeared?"

Geri shrugged. "Yeah."

House glanced at his watch. It was getting late and he was getting hungry. "How about we order in? I can't cook to save my life."

_He want__s me to stay for dinner now too? _

_Be careful. Maybe it's just a ploy to get more information so he can run to Daddy with it._

_Don't be stupid. He wouldn't do that._

_You don't know that. You hardly know him._

"Hey," he said, poking her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh yeah. But I can cook. What have you got?"

House shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go see."

They got out of the pool and dried off before heading inside. House admired her in her sports bikini. She was a little on the thin side, almost reminding him of a skeleton, but she was tall, tanned and filled out the top half of her bikini very nicely. She also walked very gracefully, like a model. Those long legs seemed to go on forever.

"When you're done checking me out, let me know," she said over her shoulder.

"Damn," he chuckled, "I didn't think I was that obvious."

"It's okay. It's when they stop looking that I have to worry."

House was surprised by that comment. So much for the shy, reserved woman he thought she was. Still, she was pretty secretive about her personal life which was what intrigued him.

For dinner, she made tacos while House leaned against the counter and they talked. It seemed comfortable and natural, something neither of them were used to. The tacos were amazing and House stuffed himself silly, much to the delight of Geri.

"Do you like smores?" he asked her once they'd had a chance to digest dinner.

"Oh God...it's been years since I've had them. Even longer since I've been camping. Daddy used to..." she trailed off and shook her head, but House was already intrigued.

"Daddy used to what?"

"Forget it. It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"He used to take me camping and we'd make them."

"There's the fire pit outside. I've never tried it."

"Do you have the stuff to make the smores?" she asked him, looking like an excited child.

"Yep. In the cupboard over there. I'll go down and get it started."

"Do you know how?"

House just scoffed. "Please. My father was a Marine. I can at least get a decent fire going if nothing else."

Geri blushed and went to the kitchen to search for the ingredients. When she came outside, she was happy to see that he had a decent fire started.

"Well well," she said as she came down the stairs. "Not just a pretty face, after all."

"Yeah," he said as he puffed his chest out a bit. "And I surf, too."

"Wow! Where did you learn how to surf?"

"We lived here for awhile when my dad was stationed here. I was pretty young then, not even twenty yet but it was summer and there wasn't much else for me to do. Besides, the girls loved guys who could surf."

Geri giggled as she handed him some graham crackers and the marshmallows.

"So, what exactly is diagnostic medicine? Is it something new?"

House shrugged. "When doctors can't figure out what's wrong with the patient, they send them to me and I figure it out. Sometimes it's easy, sometimes not. I've lost a few patients but through no fault of my own. I simply couldn't find the answer quick enough. It happens. What about you? What did you do before you went on the lam?"

She looked down at the floor. "Not much. I was expected to be the good little housewife, trophy wife, blah blah."

"Why get married?"

"I had to. I know, it sounds archaic but you have to understand. The rich marry rich, thereby ensuring that future generations get richer. I was a little too wild for my father's liking so he literally married me off to Jack. He was from a good family in his own right so it seemed like a match made in heaven. Never mind the fact that we hated each other. Our fathers didn't seem to notice or care. To them, we were dollar signs."

"Dollar signs that would give them an heir?" House suggested.

Geri made a face. "Just thinking of sleeping with Jack Korgan makes my skin crawl." She shivered for effect, making House chuckle.

"There are worse things," he pointed out.

"I can't think what."

"Being in constant pain every day. How is your thumb by the way?"

Geri studied the bandage. "It's okay. It throbs at night sometimes so I only take the Vicodin to sleep."

"Good."

They had a few more smores and House offered to take her home on his motorcycle, since it was a nice night for a ride. He gave her his helmet to wear and then they were off. She had to admit, that for once, she felt free. With her arms around House's waist, she could feel his flat stomach through the fabric of his T-shirt and it sent a surprising jolt to her belly. A feeling she hadn't experienced in a very long time.

Could it be she was becoming attracted to Greg House? She barely knew him, but he'd shared some of himself with her that day and she found him funny and fascinating, regardless of what she thought of him at first.

Being with him seemed natural and easy, like spending time with an old friend. She only hoped he was as comfortable with her. If so, he could prove to be someone she needed and wanted on her side if things came to a head. She just hoped, for their sakes, that day wouldn't come anytime soon.


	9. Mercedes and Porches and Kisses Oh My!

_**A/N: Thanks to Insane Shelton for stepping in and being my beta in Iyimgrace's absence :) Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 8

House pulled up to her apartment on the bike and parked it against the curb before climbing off. "Surely you could live somewhere a little...safer than this place."

Geri handed back the helmet and gave her hair a shake. Some of it had plastered to her face because of the heat and without thinking, House reached over and brushed some of the stray strands from her eyes. Suddenly, as if he realized what he'd done, he pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned, and shoved both hands in his pockets.

Geri couldn't help but wonder about the gesture, what it meant, or how it bothered her the way he took his hand away so quickly. "It's only temporary. I'm afraid I wasn't much of a saver so I don't have much in my bank account. I guess when I went missing and was gone for awhile, Daddy took back the funds he kept in there and closed the account." Then she snorted. "You'd think he'd wanna leave it in there to collect interest."

"So you had to open a new account and now you're living paycheck to paycheck?" House asked incredulously. They both stood there, awkwardly for a moment until House took out his wallet, pulled out some bills and handed them to her.

"What's this?"

"That should get you first month's rent and a deposit on a better place closer to the studio."

Geri suddenly looked angry, and House took a step back.

"I don't need your charity, Greg!"

"Well you shouldn't have to live like this! You're an heiress for chrissakes!" he shouted back, gesturing to the run down building. "Ya know what? Fuck it. Burn the money for all I care! See you tomorrow," he said gruffly before starting the engine and roaring off, leaving her on the curb outside her building.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought as she stood there for a moment, shaking her head. When the sound of the Harley's engine disappeared in the distance, she was about to head inside when movement down the street caught her eye. It was a dark Mercedes sedan and the side window was down, but then it quickly rolled back up and the car sped away. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _So much for hiding out_. Suddenly, House's suggestion didn't seem like such a bad idea.

X X X

House cleaned up the mess by the fire pit, made sure the fire was completely out, and poured himself a drink. As he sat on the lounge chair and stared out at the lights of the city, he sighed. He missed Wilson, his team, and dare he say it, even Cuddy. He hadn't heard anything in weeks and he assumed no news was good news.

As if there was some kind of ESP, his cell phone rang. He took a breath and answered. "Why hello, Cuddles."

"House? Are you drunk?"

"Not yet."

"How's it going over there?"

"As good as it can be. What about over there? Is my office fixed yet?"

"Nope. They had to completely reconstruct the top floor."

"Will I get a bigger office out of it then?"

Cuddy's laughing made him smile in spite of himself. "Don't get your hopes up. So are you behaving yourself?"

"Yes Mommy," he groaned. "I've only slept with 2 women."

"Only two? I would've thought you'd be like a kid in a candy store."

"I am...but I'm very selective. I picked you once upon a time, didn't I?"

Cuddy laughed again. "Yeah and we saw how that turned out."

There was silence. "I think he was in the clinic the other day, House."

"Who? The guy who shot me?"

"Yeah. He came in asking specifically for you. Are you going to be okay?"

"Providing nobody knows where I am, I should be fine. I've been here awhile now and there's been nothing happening."

"Wilson has some vacation time coming up. I can send him out there if you want."

"We'll see. I might stay a little longer. I found something to do and it doesn't suck. When it's over, I might just take you up on your offer to use those vacation days I've saved up. At least until they catch the guy. What's his name anyway?"

"Moriarty. Cameron gave them a description when he shot you and they've been on the lookout ever since. We have plain clothed officers staked out in the clinic now so if he's dumb enough to come back, they'll nab him."

House nodded. "Good. The man walked into a hospital and shot a doctor with 3 witnesses standing right there. How smart can he be?"

"He might surprise us. I have to go, it's getting late."

"Okay. And thanks."

"What for?"

House sighed. "For calling me."

"Dr. House, are you...homesick?"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone. I have a rep to protect."

"Gnight, House."

"G'night Cuddy."

X X X

Geri completely ignored House and at first he didn't let it bother him. He was busy with the script and spent most of his time talking to Madison and the other writers. When he wasn't busy with that, he watched Geri closely.

She looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair wasn't perfectly manicured the way it usually was.

"What's going on? You look like crap," he said to her. "You look like you haven't slept in days, you hardly eat, you live in the shittiest part of L.A. I've ever seen and for what? What exactly are you trying to prove? What, or who are you running from? I find it hard to believe you'd just walk away from the lap of luxury."

"Ha! Is that what you think? You don't know anything."

"I'll tell you want I think," he said quietly as he leaned in close to her. Close enough that she could smell his manly scent. "I think someone from your past is going to turn up to claim you. You can only stay hidden for so long, Geri. At least let me help. I'll sleep better at night knowing you're not living somewhere that could get you raped or killed in your sleep. Trust me, you'll be harder to track down if someone else is paying your rent and signing the lease."

Geri had to admit he had a point, as much as she hated the idea of House pulling the strings. But what choice did she have?

_I should've moved further away._

"This isn't easy for me, you know. I had my Daddy looking out for me my whole life and he basically told me if I didn't marry Jack, I'd be cut off. He's a smart man. He knew that I couldn't stand on my own without him to back me up. So I married Jack, thinking I could just divorce later. But it didn't work that way. Nobody in the Heart family gets divorced. Jack didn't let me forget that either."

A chill went down House's spine and he stood there frozen. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nevermind, Greg. I don't need you involved in this. I appreciate your offer and I'll take it into consideration but...I just need time to think. Can you give me that at least? Please?"

She was begging, and she really hated it, but it was all she had left. She had no doubt that if Jack ever found her, and if Greg was involved, he'd do something bad to him and she'd never be able to live with herself. She liked Greg. A lot. The best thing she could do was keep him away from her.

House nodded. It wasn't like he didn't understand. "You know where to find me," he said quietly as he gently touched her hand before walking off. When he took his seat next to Madison, she smiled coyly at him.

"A little young for you isn't she?"

"She's not that young, but she's prettier than you," he said with a smirk that wiped the smug smile off Madison's face.

"You _like_ her? Oh My God."

House groaned. "Back off, Madison. You had your turn. Besides, she doesn't like me."

"What are you, blind? I saw the way she was looking at you as you spoke to her just then."

"It's none of your business so just back off. And leave her alone."

X X X

It was lunch time, and people were lined up at the buffet table. Geri reached for the apples at the same time a hand grabbed the same one. She looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Greg House and he let go of her hand.

Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by Madison, who was standing next to Geri in line. "Fucked him yet?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Geri asked her, in shock, not sure if she heard right.

"He's a great lay, isn't he? So intense and that tongue of his...it should be labeled as a dangerous weapon."

"You would know."

Madison just laughed. "You mean you don't? Oh you poor thing. You don't know what you're missing, sweetie. The man is a sexual God. But...he does like his women to be a little more endowed on top. Looks like you have your work cut out for you. He also likes 'em rich too. Where did you say you lived again?"

"L.A."

"Right. Well good luck getting him into your bed. You're sooo not in his league, sweetie. After all, trash does not compete with class."

Geri suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore and she left the room, with House watching her. He scowled at Madison when she returned to sit next to him with her plate.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded, his voice was low and threatening.

Madison looked blank. "Who?"

"My God, you're such a bitch. What did she ever do to you?"

"Get real, Greg. You can't possibly be interested in..._that_ girl!"

"That girl has more going on than you ever have, Madison. I'm actually embarrassed that I even got involved with you. You're like the town bicycle. Everyone's had a ride."

"You son of a bitch."

"Leave my mother out of this. Just get out of my face before I say something I'll regret."

"You're going to say something worse than the bicycle remark?"

The look he gave her made her blood run cold. Without a word, she got up and avoided him for the rest of the day, giving him some peace and a chance to figure out what to do about Geri.

X X X

With surfing season over, House found himself with nothing to do, but it didn't stop him from going to the beach anyway. He loved the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

The tide was quickly going out and the sun was setting. He decided to stay and watch it. The sky was purple and the clouds were pink. The sun looked orange as it sank below the horizon by the minute. As he leaned against the Porche, he noticed a familiar figure down on the shore. He knew that walk and he waited to see if his instinct was correct. When she turned and faced his direction, he saw that it was indeed Geri and he gave a slight wave.

She waved back, but lowered her head and walked away, toward the water line. Putting the top up and locking the car, he headed to the shore and walked behind her.

"Why are you following me, Greg?" she said quietly.

"It's a nice night. We don't get to see sunsets like that too often. Why are you down here all by yourself?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk. This seemed as good a place as any. Now go away. Go back to Madison. She's more your type anyway."

House actually felt hurt by her words, and his first instinct was to snark at her, but then he saw a single tear roll down her face.

"Hey..." he said softly as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone hates me! I can accept that, since I don't like them either. I thought I was in the clear, keeping a low profile, and now someone's following me and..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Just go, Greg. Leave me alone."

House's voice lowered and he had a very grave expression on his face. "Someone's following you? Who?"

"I don't know!" she shouted through her quiet sobs. "I'm...scared."

House didn't know what made him do it, or why he did it, but his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close. "Will you swallow your pride and let me help you?"

Geri nodded against his chest, clutching his T-shirt like a lifeline.

"Good. Then let's go."

"Wait," she said, staying put. "Where are we going?"

"It's too late to do anything now. We'll stop by your slum to pick up some essentials and then you're coming home with me. Tomorrow we'll look into finding you a new place."

"But...what if they're there waiting for me?" she whispered.

"They'd be stupid to do anything when I'm with you. We won't be long. Come on."

House drove them to Geri's and followed her inside. Upon closer inspection of the surrounding area, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Geri quickly tossed some things into a large duffel bag, grabbed her laptop and locked up. As they were leaving the building, she saw the familiar black Mercedes. It seemed amplified to her. Big and scary compared to the other cars nearby.

House sensed her hesitation and glanced in the same direction, spotting the black car. "Pretend not to notice. Get in," he said, holding the car door open for her.

Once he got behind the wheel, he quickly started the car and began to drive off. After a few minutes, he hit the steering wheel with his hand. "Damnit. He's following us."

Geri's lower lip quivered and House glanced over at her. "Hey, relax. It's probably some private dick your family hired to look for you. I doubt he even carries a weapon."

"But what if he does?"

House glanced at her again and saw that she was serious. "Good point."

"So how do we lose him?"

"This is a Porche. It won't be hard. Better buckle up just in case."

House really had no clue where he was going, but the black car was definitely following them. He played cat and mouse for a little while, making the Mercedes think he was an easy catch. That is, until he turned into a residential area. "Okay, playtime is over." By then, it was dark and not a lot of cars on the road.

After a few sharp corners, he pulled into someone's driveway and quickly shut off the engine and lights. They turned around in their seats and watched the Mercedes drive past.

Geri was clearly impressed. "Smooth, Greg."

He smiled back at her. "Didn't you ever see _Gone in Sixty Seconds_?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then we're stopping at the video store on the way back and we're going to rent it. Angelina is hot."

Geri giggled as he backed out of the driveway and headed to the house, first stopping at Blockbuster to run in and grab the movie and a bag of chips. When they got to the house, Geri put her things in the guest bedroom while he put the movie in and waited for her. He had the lights turned off, save for the lighting on the patio behind them, and he gestured for her to sit beside him, his arm stretched along the back of the couch. He looked very relaxed and, dare she say it, sexy as hell.

She hesitated for a moment. It reminded her of sitting in the dark with Jack while he was dating her, before they got engaged, and how he gave her a hickey the size of a silver dollar. That resulted in a painful lecture from her parents about sex before marriage that she never lived down. From that day on, she refused to let Jack kiss her neck.

"Ya know, it's easier to watch the movie over here. The TV is facing this way," he smirked, watching her. "I don't bite. Not yet anyway," he grinned, mashing his teeth together for effect.

Geri shook her head like she was clearing the cobwebs out and joined him on the couch.

She fell asleep a little more than half way through the movie and House didn't have the heart to wake her. Bending down, he picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom and placed her on the bed, throwing a blanket over her. He stood there watching her sleep for a minute and sighed.

_When did my life become so complicated?_

X X X

House woke up to the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. After glancing at the clock and realizing they both had the day off, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, dragged himself out of bed and padded to the kitchen clad in just his boxers.

Geri seemed startled for a second, and then almost looked sheepish. "I hope you don't mind, I got up early and there was nothing to eat for breakfast so I borrowed the car and went to the store."

House's eyes widened. "You drove?"

"Contrary to what you might believe, I do carry a driver's licence and I know how to drive. It's just a good thing the Porche is an automatic." Then she made a face. "Who gets a car like that in an automatic?"

House chuckled. "I don't know. So, what did you get?"

"Strawberries, blackberries, eggs, bacon and milk."

House reached over and grabbed a strawberry from the container and took a big bite. "Mm..these are awesome," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

He took another strawberry and fed it to her, enjoying the blissful look on her face as she bit into it and some juice spilled out of the corner of her mouth.

When he started laughing, she frowned. "What?"

"You've got some strawberry juice on your chin."

Geri tried to wipe it off, but wasn't getting it so House took a step forward. "Here.." he gently took his thumb and wiped the juice from her chin. When he was done, he didn't move.

She looked up at him questioningly as he continued to hold her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks gently. Her skin was smooth, not a blemish to be seen and her lips looked soft, and very inviting, stained red as well from the berry juice.

"Greg?"

Without saying anything, he bent his head and kissed her softly, his lips just barely brushing against hers.

Geri's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the kiss, tasting the strawberries on his lips as well and nibbling his lower lip.

It was a short kiss, maybe less than ten seconds, but when they broke apart, they both seemed almost breathless. House's stomach broke the silence by rumbling quite loudly and they both laughed, easing the tension in the room.

She cleared her throat. "Do you like pancakes and bacon?"

"Hell yeah. Is the coffee ready yet?"

"Should be."

Geri turned her attention to the stove and began cooking the bacon, instinctively placing her fingers to her lips where House's kiss still lingered.

* * *

_**A/N: You guys still with me? Give me a shout and let me know! Feedback is my crack! :) It inspires the smut that will soon be coming. Step right up! Don't be shy! ;)**_


	10. Simply Irresistable

_**A/N: SO SORRY for the delay guys. I got kinda stuck for a bit but my mojo is back so I'm back on track again :) Please enjoy...and buckle your seat belts :)** **Or as I like to say: get in, sit down, shut up, and HOLD ON!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Geri was still reeling from the kiss that House had given her that morning so much that she felt like she was walking around in a fog. It was quite silly to be feeling that way over a kiss but it meant more to her than she'd lead House or herself to believe.

She'd never experienced anything like that with Jack Korgan. He was probably the least romantic person she ever knew. If he did kiss her, his first instinct was to stick his tongue so far down her throat that it would keep her tonsils clean for a year. And that usually preceded endless clumsy groping and eventually sex. She learned to just give in and let it happen. If she declined, he just forced himself on her anyway so she would roll with the punches like the good little wife she was brought up to be.

That kiss from House might have just been a friendly gesture for all she knew, but it would eat at her until she figured it out.

X X X

After a day of apartment hunting, Geri finally found a place she liked within walking distance to the studio, and in a decent part of Hollywood. It was a studio with one bedroom, floor to ceiling windows and hardwood floors.

"This place must cost a fortune, Greg!" she whispered.

"Like you said, it's only temporary. We'll get you some furniture and put some decent locks on the door and you should be safe. Now come on, it's dinner time and I'm starving."

"Do you want to go out, or do you want me to cook?" she asked as they climbed onto his bike. He'd taken her out that morning and bought her a helmet and a jacket so they could take more rides together and she loved it. She loved wrapping her arms around his waist and holding onto him.

"I don't think there's much at home. Let's go out. Italian okay?" he called to her as he started the engine. The fact that he said "_home_" didn't slip by either of them.

"Sure."

He took her to a restaurant he'd discovered recently that was quiet and, dare he say it, a little romantic. There was really nothing special about it. It was your typical "Mom and Pop" hole-in-the-wall establishment, but the food was excellent as well as the service. There were drippy candles on each table and a single pink or yellow rose.

"Ahh ciao, Dr. House!" the owner, Gino called to him as they entered. "And bellisima!"

Geri stood in awe as House and Gino spoke quietly in fluent Italian and then were escorted to a booth in a quiet part of the restaurant. "You can speak Italian?"

He nodded. "I was born there. Seemed silly not to at least learn it. Even if I never go back. What about you?"

"Just Spanish and French. Daddy wanted to broaden me," she chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"You and your Daddy get along?"

"Yeah. You could go as far as to call me a Daddy's Girl, but he didn't spoil me rotten like you might think."

"I could tell," he said quietly as he took a sip of ice water. "Anyone who thinks $1100 a month for a studio in Hollyweird is extravagant is hardly that. Plus, you thought it was awesome, didn't you?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"For the price, yes. I thought it was surprisingly reasonable. Have you seen what bungalows in Beverly Hills go for? They're smaller and they're at least twice as much. So you did very well."

"I'm going to pay you back, Greg."

Gino came over with the wine list and House chose a red and ordered for both himself and Geri, in fluent Italian. She found it sweet, like he was doing it to impress her, and he was. She could tell by the way he'd glance at her while he spoke.

They had a nice dinner, finished the bottle of wine and then shared dessert. By then, it was getting late and he took them back to the house.

"I shouldn't stay here," she began to protest as he let them in the front door.

He gave her a sly grin. "What did you have in mind then? Get some sleeping bags and go back to the empty studio and sleep on the hard floor? That could be kinky. I'm game!"

"Greg!" she laughed, about to slap him on the chest as if she was chastising him, but he grabbed both her hands and held them.

"Relax," he said softly. "You need to learn when I'm joking."

"I hope you were just now. It's awkward enough as it is."

"Why? Because I kissed you?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

House rolled his eyes. "We had a moment...it seemed like the right thing to do so I took advantage of it."

"Is that all it was?"

"Why are you deflecting? I'm the one who deflects."

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Why can't you just relax and accept things as they happen? I'm not doing all this because I've got some kind of...perverted agenda."

She narrowed her eyes. "You better not have. I just started to trust you. Don't make me regret it."

House let go of her hands and watched her disappear down the hall to the guest bedroom.

X X X

Moriarty was getting impatient. He'd been staked outside the hospital, in the park across the street for over a week and there was no sign of House. He then began to trail Cuddy and the other fellows, thinking they might lead him to House but came up short with all of them. It was clear that he wasn't in town, or even in the state. His last hope was his best friend, Dr. Wilson. He trailed Wilson to House's apartment and watched him go inside and come back out carrying the mail.

The next day, after sitting outside Wilson's apartment, he waited until he went to work and then managed to find the spare key and let himself in.

It wasn't hard to find where the mail was kept. It was in a neat pile on the desk in the kitchen. Moriarty sorted through House's mail until he hit the jackpot; credit card bills. He grabbed a few of them, didn't bother cleaning up the pile, so as to give Wilson a clue that someone had been in his apartment, and locked up.

X X X

"We have a problem," Wilson said as he burst into Cuddy's office the next morning.

She looked up at Wilson and took in his appearance. He looked like hell.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone broke into my apartment yesterday and stole House's mail. Namely, credit card bills."

Cuddy went pale. "Have you called House?"

"I tried but he's not answering his cell. I've left several messages and he hasn't returned any of them."

"I'll call him."

"If he's not answering my calls, he probably won't answer yours either," Wilson pointed out.

"I can sound more urgent than you," she smiled sweetly as she picked up the phone and dialed.

X X X

House and Geri returned and he unlocked the door to let them in. "Did you ever think that maybe your father hired someone to find you? I mean, if you two were that close, I find it hard to believe that he'd just give up looking for you. Maybe he called off the search to throw your husband off the scent."

Geri shrugged as she took off her jacket and hung it up. "It's possible I guess."

"Which raises the question, why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

House looked at her askance. "Seriously, why do you think?"

She fidgeted with something in her purse. "Jack wasn't...the nicest man to live with. I don't even think my dad liked him very much. But to deny the marriage would've been a nightmare and my Dad isn't confrontational."

"Well I don't know about your past, but I figure if someone wants to find you badly enough, they will. And I'm sure your father has the means to do so."

"So does Jack," she pointed out. "Can we just drop it for now?" she begged.

"Fine. Wanna get into the hot tub?"

"Why not just take a bath? You have jets," she pointed out.

"Not big enough for these stems," he chuckled as he gestured to his long legs. "So come on, get changed and meet me outside. Want some music on?"

"Uhh..sure."

"Pick something out, whatever you want. Then just press..."

Geri smiled at him. "I know how to work the stereo system."

House grinned back at her and headed down the hall to his bedroom. She watched him go, admiring his very nice ass in those blue jeans and shuddered.

"Down girl!" she whispered to herself.

_You're married, not buried! Live a little! Go get 'im!_

She chose an easy listening oldies satellite station and then got changed into her bikini, the only suit she owned, and grabbed a robe from the closet.

House was already out there, arms stretched wide against the ledge, the jets on full force. Steam from the water was glistening on his face, making him seem almost ethereal. There was an ice bucket and he was pouring himself a glass.

_Well__, isn't he just the poster boy for seduction?_ She thought to herself with a giggle.

The man had amazing lips and perfectly straight white teeth. She watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed and she longed to touch his face, feeling the scruff on his neck and chin.

Jack was always perfectly clean-shaven, his straight black hair never out of place, so House was his polar opposite. He didn't care how he looked, but he looked good to her no matter what he was wearing. And she caught herself wondering what he'd look like if he shaved.

She removed her robe, kicked off her sandals and climbed into the hot tub, sitting across from him. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, and she sank right up to her neck.

After a few minutes of silence, House cocked his head to one side. "Are you afraid of me, Geri?"

Her eyes widened. "No! What makes you think that?"

"Because you're sitting way over there," he grinned as he poured a glass of wine for her and offered it. "Come get some."

Without hesitation, and to show she wasn't as nervous as she really was, she took a seat next to him and he handed her the wine glass, his fingers lightly brushing against hers.

"Dinner was amazing," she said, trying to make some kind of small talk. _Damn she was nervous! _

House just chuckled, as if he could hear what she was thinking. "Why are you so nervous?"

_Oh my God, the man is a mind reader!_

"I don't know."

"Well relax. I'm not about to jump you in the hot tub. Unless of course you'd like me to."

"Thanks but no thanks."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a man for trying. So...tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Geri giggled and took a long sip of wine. She was going to need some liquid courage. How was he going to react when she told him the truth? Would he be shocked? Surprised? Would he even believe her?

_Well__, here goes nothing..._

"One."

House blinked. "One...is that before Jack or does that include Jack?"

"I've only ever been with Jack."

He blinked again and shook his head as if he was having a problem believing her. "How is that possible? You're a beautiful, smart, sexy woman. You mean to tell me you didn't have guys lined up around the corner?"

"My Mom called me a late bloomer. I met Jack when I was a teenager. My dad introduced him as his friend's son and encouraged me to get to know him. I was pretty young at the time, barely sixteen, never had a boyfriend, and then here was this tall, dark haired, brown-eyed guy in his early twenties staring down at me with a strange expression. Like he was being forced to be there. And he probably was."

"So he was the only guy you've ever gone out with. Interesting. Was he good in bed at least?"

Geri smacked him playfully on the arm. "Greg! You shouldn't be asking me that!"

"Why not? I need to know what I'm up against."

"What is it with guys and the need to compete against each other?"

"Pride. We need to assert ourselves as leaders in the pack. I guess he couldn't have been that good. So why did you leave him?"

"Just because someone is good in bed doesn't make it necessary to stay with them. Some things are more important."

He laughed. "Bullshit. If you're not attracted to someone and the chemistry isn't there, the relationship is doomed for failure."

"Is that why you never married?"

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about your one boyfriend in the whole world. So I'm guessing you were probably a virgin on your wedding night. I'll even bet it was a huge white wedding."

Geri nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the whole conversation. She didn't want to be reminded of that day.

"It's a long story, Greg. One that I really don't want to get into tonight. Or anytime soon, for that matter."

"Fine, we'll discuss something else."

"Like what?"

"Like what is this crap we're listening to?"

Geri laughed and drained her glass of wine. "Got a problem with the golden oldies, Greg?"

House refilled her glass. "Not at all, but it doesn't exactly set the mood I was going for."

"No? I didn't know you were looking to set a mood."

"Hmm..let's see..dim lighting, wine, hot tub...what does that spell?"

While she was thinking about what to say, House took her glass, placed it off to the side and pulled her onto his lap.

"Greg!"

"Subtlety obviously doesn't work so I'll have to use more extreme measures. What does a man have to do to let you know he wants you, anyway?"

She swallowed hard. "You want me?"

House rolled his eyes as he searched her face for some sign that she was at least along for the ride.

_If he wasn't so damn sexy, he'd be easy to refuse._

"Greg, I'm married."

"Yeah, and you left his sorry ass. You're fair game."

"Yeah, and if he found out he'd be after me with adultery charges."

"Would he seriously do that?"

She nodded. "Yes, he would. I don't put anything past that man."

"Well don't worry about it unless you have to. In the meantime," he said quietly, as he slipped his arms around her, "live in the now. Life is short."

"Is that advice from the great and powerful Dr. House?"

He smiled at her as his hands slid up and down her back. "Absolutely. And I don't give advice freely. So just shut up and enjoy the moment for what it is."

Geri's eyes fluttered closed the moment she felt his lips on hers and at first she was hesitant as to whether she should encourage him. But he did have a valid point and she felt safe for the first time in a long time when he held her like that. That's when she responded to his kisses and began to explore his mouth with her tongue.

House wasn't sure if it was the music or the hot water or even the wine that was making him feel good, but he wasn't going to question it. He had Geri on his lap and his fingers expertly untied the string around her neck, causing her bikini top to slide down, exposing her beautifully natural breasts.

She gasped and tried to cover up but he took her chin in his hand. "You're so beautiful, Geri," he whispered as he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, his whiskers scraping her skin as his tongue licked the outer shell of her ear. His hands came up and gently massaged her breasts, teasing the nipples with his thumbs until they were hard buds. When he took one of them in his hot mouth, she almost screamed and threw her head back. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he paid equal attention to the other breast and laved it with his tongue.

"Greg..." she groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his growing erection press against her thigh. It had been a long time since she'd even felt such a thing, such a stirring in her abdomen that she almost didn't know what to make of it. Jack had never brought out those feelings within her. Sex with him had always been mechanical and predictable. But there was nothing like that with House. And if he was able to elicit such feelings simply with foreplay, what would sex be like?

She shuddered at the thought and House stopped what he was doing. "You cold?"

"God no...I just..." she began to talk, but his lips looked so soft and inviting she decided to shut up and kiss him again.

Suddenly, "Maneater" blared from somewhere behind him and House groaned.

"Oh for the love of God!" he swore as he reached behind him for his cell.

"Who is it?"

House put a finger to her lips and she nodded in understanding as he took the call. "Someone better be dying for you to be calling me at this hour," he growled while Geri stifled a giggle.

"You'll be the one dying if you don't start answering your voicemail messages," Cuddy shrieked on the other end.

"I never got any. What's going on?"

"He knows you're in L.A. House. I suggest you get the hell out of wherever you are and move. ASAP."

"Who? What?"

"Hello? Are you on crack? The man who shot you, took out the top floor of my hospital, broke into Wilson's apartment and stole your mail. Namely your credit card bills."

House gently urged Geri off his lap as he talked to Cuddy for another couple of minutes. "I'll get another cell phone with a new number and I'll call you tomorrow with an update."

"I can send Wilson out there..."

"No don't. I don't want anyone else involved in this," he said, looking at Geri as he said the words. "I'll call you tomorrow." Once he hung up, he just sat there, not sure what to do next. Geri had already done up her bikini again and was climbing out of the hot tub.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'll go to my studio apartment and leave you alone."

House grabbed the half empty wine bottle and followed her. "What? Why?"

"Wasn't that your wife on the phone just now?"

House sputtered. "My wife? Unlike you, I'm not married, remember?"

"Who was that then?"

"My boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She runs the hospital."

Geri suddenly looked sheepish. "Sorry. It just seems to be my luck that if something seems too good to be true, it usually is."

House walked with her up the stairs to the house. "That's usually the case but not this time. This is the only me you get. Speaking of going to your studio apartment, that's not a bad idea. I'm coming with you."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"I'll explain while we pack. Get your things together because we probably won't be coming back for awhile."

* * *

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

_My Prayer - The Platters_

_Since I Met You Baby - Ivory Joe Hunter_

_Since I Don't Have You - The Skyliners_

_Fools Rush In - Ricky Nelson_


	11. Safe and Sound

_**A/N: I'm on a streak now baby! Let's roll!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"We need to hit up some place and get something to sleep on. Unless you're one of those women who can sleep on a hard surface."

"There's a Wal-Mart on the way."

"Good. You can take the Porche, I'll take the Harley."

"What's going on, Greg?"

"Like you, someone is following me. He now knows roughly where I am and the best thing for me to do is to throw him off the scent."

"The guy who shot and tried to kill you?" she gasped.

"Yeah. He managed to steal my credit card bills by breaking into my friend Wilson's apartment. My guess is he doesn't know where I am exactly, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But my studio apartment is in your name..." she protested.

"No, the deed is in yours, but the payments are from my brokerage account so only the bank's name is listed. There's no trace of me being connected to it."

Geri was impressed. "Wow. You really covered all your bases."

House stopped packing and glared at her. "This isn't a game, Geri. There's someone who wants to kill me. Why, I still don't know, but I have my suspicions. Now get your shit and let's roll."

They stopped at Wal-Mart and went shopping for sleeping bags, an inflatable air mattress and some groceries for the next few days.

The apartment was freezing when they arrived and Geri shivered. "It'll take awhile for this place to warm up. Get the sleeping bags out and put the gas fireplace on. It'll be just like camping with dear ol' Daddy," he chuckled.

_Yeah, except I wanna do more than sit and sing __Kumbaya_ _with you_, Geri thought to herself. She must have had a wicked grin on her face that matched her thoughts because House was clearly amused.

"Now _that_ is a scary smile," he laughed. "Do I even want to know what crossed your mind?"

"Probably not. Why don't you make yourself useful and pump up the air mattress?"

"Yes ma'am," he snarked back with a salute as he went to find the pump hidden in one of the several bags.

Once he had it set up, he got the sleeping bags and saw that they were the kind that zipped up together as one big one. So that's what he did.

"Are you learning impaired?" Geri snapped when she saw what he'd done with the sleeping bags.

"It'll keep us as snug as a bug in a rug," he grinned, obviously proud of himself.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight, Greg."

"That's funny," he said as he scratched his chin, "I thought that's why we bought this stuff. To sleep."

"Just because I let you feel me up in the hot tub doesn't mean I'm going to just..just..."

"Geri, relax. I'm tired. All I want to do is sleep. We have work tomorrow."

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. But keep your mitts to yourself."

House shook his head as he walked away muttering under his breath. When he came back, he was in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms.

Geri was already in bed, eyes closed, hoping he'd leave her alone and keep his promise. Of course, the man was irresistible and if he so much as touched her she'd be all over him in a New York minute. Somehow though, she knew Greg House was a man of his word, for the most part, anyway.

He got into the sleeping bag and sighed heavily as he rested his head against the pillow. "G'night," he whispered.

X X X

Geri tossed and turned most of the night, and couldn't imagine how House could sleep so peacefully when there was someone out to get him. Nothing seemed to faze him in the slightest. She supposed it was because he was a doctor, had been for so long than nothing shocked him anymore. And even the mere fact that he was shot didn't seem to bother him. Yes, Greg House was a total phenomenon to her.

House stirred and rolled over so he was facing her. She watched him as he stretched, opened one beautiful blue eye, and then the other. When he saw her, he smiled and her heart melted.

"Morning," she smiled back.

He scowled. "You're way too cheerful. What time is it?"

"Five."

"Ughh!" he groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. "Who the hell gets up that early?"

"I do. Why? What time do you get up?"

"Eight. Filming starts around 9 or so, so I don't need to be there until then."

"Makes sense. Do you want to sleep longer or are you going to get up?"

"I'm going back to sleep for a bit. Are you going to make coffee?"

"Of course."

"Good stuff." Then, without another word, he rolled over and went right back to sleep.

Geri took a shower, smiling to herself. Already they were getting into some kind of domestic routine, and she liked it. He was proving to be fairly easy to be around. And he was a surprisingly sound sleeper, hardly moved in the night, which she was also thankful for, since the sleeping bags didn't leave much room.

After she made the coffee and ate a morning bagel, she grabbed her stuff and headed to work, leaving the remaining coffee in the carafe for House when he got up.

X X X

After a few days, Geri was frustrated with House. Since their heavy make-out session in the hot tub, things turned cold. He was distant but still friendly, and even though they were still sharing the small bed of sleeping bags, he hadn't made any indication that he was interested.

"Are you mad at me about something?" she asked, finally.

House looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "What? No, why?"

She felt her face flush and looked down at the floor. "Well...since the other night at the house we haven't...what I mean is, you've been kind of..."

House was amused by her bashfulness. How could he tell her that not touching her was an exercise in futility? That everything he touched turned to shit? That if he so much as got close to her, he was afraid she'd be taken from him?

"Geri," he began, "it's not that I don't want to. I just don't think it's a good idea."

She nodded, seeming satisfied with his answer, and didn't probe further but she was understandably hurt. House felt bad, but he didn't want to encourage something that would only end up hurting her even more in the long run.

"I understand. What time are you off today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Usual time."

"Good. We can go hit up the store on the way. I'll cook."

House nodded. "Fine. Good." And then he wandered off, leaving her feeling worse than she did before.

X X X

House managed to get off earlier than Geri and was leaving the lot on his Harley when he spotted an older man across the street leaning against a long black limo. Normally he wouldn't think twice about it, but there was something familiar about him and he couldn't resist finding out who it was.

"Looking for someone?" he asked casually.

The man looked him up and down, and House did the same. "My daughter, actually. And you must be the notorious Dr. House."

House turned off the engine and took off his helmet. "I might be. Who're you?"

The man extended his hand. "Bill Heart."

House shook it. "You're Geri's Daddy."

"That's right. I want to thank you."

"What for?"

"For keeping my little girl safe. I'm afraid her husband is a..."

"An asshole?"

Bill chuckled. "I wouldn't put it that bluntly."

"I would. She ran away and made herself disappear. People don't run from people they love. So why did you call off the search? You obviously didn't give up looking for her. How did you find her, anyway?"

"I have a very good private investigator. Someone who's been with the family for years. He saw her at the beach recently, and then with an older gentleman at an Italian restaurant. I'm assuming that would be you?"

House nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Geri emerging from the studio gates. At first she couldn't see who he was talking to, since Bill's back was to her, but as she got closer, realization hit her and she came running.

"Daddy?"

Bill turned around and held his arms out as Geri fell into them. House looked away, not comfortable with the display of emotion carrying out in front of him. It seemed like a private moment and he wanted her to enjoy it.

She was crying, Bill was ecstatic, and House was uneasy. Finally, when the two of them broke apart, Geri turned to House and smiled. Her eyes were still red.

"So I guess an introduction isn't necessary. You've met the infamous Greg House."

Bill nodded. "I have. Where are you living now? I heard you left that dump in East L.A."

"Greg found me a studio apartment nearby and that's where we're staying."

Bill glanced at House warily, then back at his daughter. "We?"

House stepped forward on Geri's behalf. "For my safety, as well as your daughter's. I assure you, it's only temporary."

Bill considered this. "Well if what I've read about you is true, Greg, perhaps I can convince you to come stay at my place in the hills.. You'll be safe there. Then he looked at Geri. "Both of you."

She wasn't convinced, however.

"Right, with Jack having a key to the front door to come and go as he pleases."

"Jack won't be coming by, let alone getting through the front gates. I'll make sure of that."

Geri shook her head. "I don't know, Daddy. It's not that I don't trust you it's just..."

Bill put both hands on Geri's shoulders. "Give it a chance. If you still don't feel safe after a couple of weeks, you can come back and stay at your apartment here."

She looked at House who merely shrugged and said, "you haven't seen your father in a year. Sounds good to me. Besides, I've always wanted to see how the other half lives. Got a piano, Bill?"

"Of course."

"Sold. Let's roll."

Geri had no choice at that point but to agree and she allowed her father to usher her into the limo while House followed. It was rather amusing that Bill Heart's estate wasn't that far from Dr. Carter's house. When they arrived at the front gates, he couldn't help but notice the security cameras that followed his movement as he went through, or the security guard that watched over the closed community and carried a gun. The guard watched them arrive and once they were through, he picked up the phone and dialed. "They're here."

It was a small community that consisted of several large mansions belonging to the very rich and famous. The only way in or out was through the gates. It took about five minutes to arrive at the Heart Estate and House thought it looked more like a palace than a mansion. It was huge.

Once inside, it was getting near dinner time. "We dress for dinner, Dr. House," Bill told them. "It's become a family tradition." He snapped his fingers and a young man came out of nowhere and stood nearby. "Carl will be your valet and will get you whatever you need. We'll see you in the main dining hall in an hour. Geri, you know where your room is. I expect to see you both at 7 sharp."

Once Bill was gone, Geri turned to him. "Are you sure you seriously want to stay here? You're going to stick out like a sore thumb, Greg."

House took mild offense to that and he scowled at her. "I may not be from big money, but I'm not a rube who doesn't know how to act accordingly. When in Rome, sweetie. I'll see you at dinner."

An hour later, House was waiting at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a black pinstripe Armani suit as he waited with Bill for Geri. When she finally came down, House's jaw dropped.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in a navy blue, off the shoulder satin dress that came down to just above her knees. She looked radiant and beautiful and for once, House was speechless.

She smiled at him when she reached the bottom of the stairs and he offered her his hand, impressing her with his impeccable manners and blowing her away with how his blue eyes matched the blue in his tie.

"You shine up like a new penny," she whispered as they entered the dining room and took their seats across from each other with Bill at the head of the table.

After they were served the soup course, Bill started in with the inquiry.

"So, Greg, how long are you in town for?"

"I'm not sure. Depends if the psycho who blew up the hospital kills me or I kill him. Either way, one of us is going down."

"Greg!" Geri hissed at him.

"Why would a man want to kill you?" Bill inquired.

"I can come up with several reasons. None of them logical. But then, we're not dealing with a logical person. The man came into my office in broad daylight and shot me in front of three witnesses."

"And why did he do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't even recognize him."

"And how did you meet my daughter?"

"I'm a medical consultant for a movie. I check for inconsistencies in the script. I met Geri at the studio."

"How old are you?"

"Forty-seven. Why?"

"You don't think you're a little too old for her?"

"You're only as old as the girls you feel," he grinned, earning a kick under the table from Geri. "Ow!"

"Just what are your intentions?"

House looked confused. "Intentions? There are none."

Geri's stomach dropped and she looked down at her plate.

"None? You buy her an apartment and stay with her and you don't have any intentions? I'm sorry, Greg but I find that a little tough to swallow."

"I'm only in town until it's safe to return to Jersey. I see no point in pursuing something that's going to end before it even begins. Geri deserves better."

"Don't you think it's up to her to make that call?"

"Relax Bill. I'm not a fortune hunter. I make a six figure salary as it is. And even if I was after your daughter, it wouldn't be for her money."

Geri slammed her spoon down on the table and got up. "Damnit, Greg!" she hissed as she ran out of the room, leaving both men both startled and confused.

"What did I say?"

Bill looked hard at House. "So it's true what they say about you. You really are an ass."

House simply shrugged and continued eating like it was a matter of fact.

When it was clear that Geri wasn't returning, Bill ordered dinner to be sent up to her room. Afterward, the two men relaxed in the study with cigars and Brandy.

"It's quite a cigar, Bill," House said as he took a few good puffs.

"I'll send you a box."

"Sweet. So let me ask you something. Are Geri and I truly safe here? Moreover, is Geri safe from her husband?"

"As safe as a virgin at a eunuch convention."

House chuckled and the two men sat in a comfortable silence.

X X X

Geri heard music downstairs and went to investigate. It seemed like everyone had gone to bed but House was still up, playing the piano in the living room. He looked amazing. His tie was gone, the top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up, showing off his amazing forearms. His eyes were closed as he played a classical piece and he looked completely in the moment.

"You play really well," she said from the doorway.

House turned around and saw her leaning against the door frame in a long blue nightgown that went to the floor, just barely covering her bare feet. She almost looked like a little girl, had it not been for her curves hidden beneath the silky fabric.

He moved over on the bench and patted the spot next to him before resuming the song he was playing. Geri came over and sat down, listening to the rest of the song.

"I remember this one. Daddy taught me how to play it like a duet."

"Do you prefer the top or the bottom?" he asked her, looking innocent as can be, but the tone of his voice told her otherwise.

"Either way works for me."

"Top it is."

They played the entire song from start to finish and it was as if they'd played together before. It came naturally to both of them, and they found themselves starting over and playing it again even better the second time.

When they finished, Geri looked down at her hands in her lap. "Thanks for that."

"Want to do another?"

"I..should go to bed. We have work in the morning."

"Yeah," House said softly as he looked away.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Greg? I have to know. Is it me? Are you just...not attracted to me that way? I mean...after the other night in the hot tub I thought you liked me. But then you suddenly changed and..." she sighed. "Never mind, forget I brought it up."

She got up to leave but House grabbed her wrist. "It's not you. I mean..it's sort of you but not entirely."

"Gee that makes me feel so much better."

"I don't know how to make you understand. It's not safe for you to be around me. My whole life, everything I've touched turns to shit. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I'll just end up saying something to make you hate me or I'll push you away for whatever reason. You don't need that. You can do so much better."

House got up and walked past her towards his bedroom and she followed him down the hall until he stopped at his door and turned to face her. "Go to bed, Geri."

"Stop treating me like a child, Greg! I'll decide what I want and what I need. Not you! What gives you the right to make that decision? You're nothing but an ignorant jerk! So you don't want to be with me? Fine! At least tell me to my face. Don't treat me like some naive little girl! I've been through more than you'll ever know. I'd tell you about it, but I don't need your sympathy or your pity. Do you think a night goes by that I'm not terrified of Jack coming to get me? In case you didn't know, these last few nights with you have made me feel safer than I ever felt in a long, long time. I don't know why, but from the moment I first laid eyes on you I felt like I've known you for years. Which is impossible but it felt like being hit by lightning. You are what you are, Greg. I don't expect you to change. I'm not asking you to. I just wish..." she sighed and a tear slipped down her face. "I just wish you'd let me in." And with that, she took off and ran up the stairs to her room, making House wince as she slammed the door.

* * *

_The song used for the duet was Dolly Suite op. 56 by Faure. You can listen to it on Youtube. It's also the same duet they played in Bicentennial Man :)_

_Other composers that inspired this chapter were James Horner (Legends of the Fall), James Newton Howard (Alive) and Thomas Newman (Meet Joe Black)_


	12. Save Me From Myself

_**A/N: Ladies and gentleman, I give you SMEX!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

House returned to the study and poured himself another glass of Brandy. He was at a loss of what to do next. Geri couldn't have been any more clear about her feelings if she spat in his face.

As he sat down in the big leather chair, he began to think. What exactly did he feel? The strongest feeling was that he needed to protect her. Secondly, he was deeply attracted to her. Ever since he first saw her he was mesmerized. What she'd said about lightning hitting her had been true for him. That first look at her grey/blue eyes made his breath catch in his throat and he knew, without a doubt, that he was a goner.

It didn't matter if he was going to be in town for a week or another month. He wanted her. But was it fair to show her that part of him, only to leave town a short time later? He didn't like being a disappointment. To anyone, least of all her.

He finished his drink and stood up. He didn't like to go to bed with things unresolved, so he went upstairs and stood outside her bedroom door. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked quietly. "Geri? It's me."

He didn't hear anything at first, but then she slowly opened the door and let him in. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Then he took a deep breath and started talking. "I'm scared, okay? Someone's trying to kill me and I don't know why, and when it comes to an end, and it will, I don't want you caught in the crossfire. That's why I've been distant and not my usual charming self. It has nothing to do with you other than wanting to keep you as safe as possible. And to do that I thought the best thing would be to keep you at arm's length." He took another deep breath and considered his next words very carefully. "It's been a long time since I've cared this much about another human being. It scared me."

Geri took a step closer and reached for his hands. "You don't think I'm scared too? I've been in a loveless marriage for more than ten years with an abusive husband and I hope you never meet him because I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to you. Jack is not a good man. You are a good man, Greg, and I'm sure you're going to argue that, but don't even dare. He's not even half the man you are. You call yourself misanthropic? Ha! I have yet to see that. And even if you are, so what? It would take more than a few harsh words to get rid of me. I love you, Greg. There! I said it! You can run screaming from the room now. I won't stop you."

House was speechless, but he wasn't surprised, either. He knew she had strong feelings, but how strong he couldn't be sure. Until now.

He looked down at her hands that were still squeezing his, and he let his thumb run across the back of her hand. Then he lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly, noticing for the first time how soft her skin really was, and how he wanted more of her.

She was looking up at him, expectantly, her eyes asking questions only he could answer. He slid his hands around her tiny waist, pulling her up against him as he lowered his head and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. His lips seemed softer than usual and his whiskers not as rough as they were the last time he'd kissed her. He merely nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands slid up and down her back, holding her tight as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he let her go. She opened her mouth under his and he tentatively explored her mouth with his tongue.

_Damn, but he__ was an excellent kisser! _She didn't have any experience in this act of foreplay, and that's exactly what kissing was with House. She was turned on. But the way he did it made it seem like an art form. She wasn't drowning in saliva like she did when Jack would kiss her that way. There were no disgusting slurping sounds or wet, sloppy kisses. It was just them, breathing deeply and eventually having to come up for air. When they did, House rested his forehead against hers.

Then he took a step forward, causing her to take a step back, and then another, and another until her legs hit the mattress of her bed. He gently lowered her down onto it, and kissed her again, this time, his hand trailed across her stomach and up to her breasts.

She took in a deep breath and arched her back as his fingers pinched her nipple gently and rolled them between his thumb and index finger until it was hard.

That's when she heard her gown literally ripping away and his hot mouth fastening onto one of her breasts.

"Oh God, Greg," she hissed as his hand slid down her legs and caressed the backs of her knees until she didn't think she could stand anymore.

He came back up, kissing her throat, her neck, noticing that she flinched, and her ear before returning to her mouth once more, his tongue sweeping against hers and then he was back to kissing her neck. When she flinched again, he stopped and looked down at her, almost worried. "What's wrong?"

Geri almost looked embarrassed and a blush crept over her. "I...it's just...I don't like being kissed there."

"Why not?"

"Long story."

"I won't bite," he whispered as he very gently kissed a spot behind her ear that made her shudder.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He placed a few kisses along her jaw line but she still seemed uneasy so he moved on and kissed his way down past the valley of her breasts and then circled her belly button with his tongue. When she let out a deep sigh, he knew she was relaxed again so he continued to move further until he reached her soft blonde curls at his destination. He ran his fingers through them, her head jolted up and she looked at him, confused.

"What...what're you doing?"

House was amazed. Was she seriously that deprived of intimacy and was Jack that much of a selfish prick?

"Shhh. Let me do this for you," he whispered as he continued to caress her legs, running his hands gently up and down her thighs. Her skin was so soft, like satin, and he couldn't resist kissing and touching her. Her scent was intoxicating and he had to taste her. "Relax and lie back," he said softly as he gently nipped at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh, his scruff tickling her.

Geri wasn't sure what to expect but when she felt the tip of his tongue swirling invisible patterns on the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to the forbidden territory, she found herself becoming nervous. This was so private, so intimate and oh! So...breathtakingly enjoyable.

House had spread her legs a little and took one long lick, making her gasp in surprise and her whole body jolt as if it suddenly came alive.

She tasted better than he could ever have imagined and he worked his tongue, sucking and lapping at her clit as his hands kept her legs wide apart.

"Oh my God...Oh my God..." she gasped and threw her legs apart even further as she instinctively began to thrust against his mouth.

When he looked up at her, those bright blue eyes hooded and filled with something she'd never seen before, she lost it and cried out as her first orgasm hit her.

"Oh Jesus...what the hell was that!" she moaned as her head fell back against the pillows.

"Don't tell me that's the first orgasm you've ever had," he chuckled.

When she didn't answer, House had his answer and he shook his head in amazement. He went back to what he was doing, planning on giving her many more of those. He was teasing her again, his nose rubbing against her clit as he gently inserted one finger. She was so tight, and so wet that he inserted another and then he began to move them in and out of her while his tongue sucked on her clit and she was once again screaming his name over and over while she gripped the sheets.

"Oh God...I'm...I'm gonna..."

"It's okay. Come for me, Geri," he encouraged as he moved his fingers faster.

"I..I can't.."

"Yes, you can. Come on Geri," he coaxed.

"Greg!" she shouted as she came harder that time, her inner walls clamping down around his fingers and coating them with her juices.

"That's it..." he whispered as he kissed her stomach and moved up to pay attention to her breasts again. He waited until she rode out her orgasm and removed his fingers. She watched with fascination as he licked her juices off his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers and she was completely overwhelmed by all the feelings she was experiencing.

"Well this is unfair," she finally managed to get out.

"What is?"

"You're a little overdressed," she whispered, and then reached up to unbutton the rest of his shirt and help him peel it off. He was amazingly well built for a man his age. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on him. When she thought about Jack's belly and how out of shape he was she smiled inwardly.

She then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. House pulled them off along with his socks, leaving his boxer shorts on for the moment. His obvious erection was standing fully aroused and when she wrapped her small hand around him, he moaned.

She slowly began to stroke him through the fabric and then pulled on his shorts. House kicked them off until they fell on the floor next to the rest of his clothes and waited to see what she was going to do next. For some strange reason, it didn't surprise him when she took him into her mouth. He didn't know anything about her husband but it made some kind of sense that she'd know how to give oral sex but had never received it.

He moaned again as he felt her hot mouth and her tongue swirling around the head, licking the drops of pre cum that had leaked out.

"Geri...you don't have to..."

"I want to," she told him. "I love your cock...I love...everything about you."

House could feel himself getting close and he didn't want to end the night that way. He placed his hand under her chin and she released him. "This night is all for you. Do you have condoms?"

Geri shook her head. "I was tested last year when I left Jack. All clear. You?"

"Same here. I got tested in March. So...I think we're good to go au natural," he grinned as he lowered her onto her back. "Are you on the pill or something?"

Again, she shook her head. "Something. I won't get pregnant. It's fine, Greg. We're safe."

House nodded and kissed her deeply, willing to put the matter aside for the time being. "God, I want you so much," he whispered between kisses as he moved on top of her and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. She was clearly ready for him.

"You can have me," she whispered and thrust against him. She was dying to have him inside of her and the feeling was mutual. He very slowly eased his way inside and she let out a deep, guttural groan as he pulled out again. "Please, Greg..."

"Please what?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

"Don't tease..."

He pushed all the way in that time and they both groaned together. He wrapped his arms around her as he began to move within her. She was so tight and so wet that he had to close his eyes and think about something else just so he'd last a little longer. He could feel her walls already tightening around him and he knew it wouldn't be long. If he timed it just right, they would come together.

"God, Greg, I'm so close! Please...I want you to come with me!"

House moved faster with deep, penetrating strokes that filled her to the hilt. His mouth covered hers to muffle her cries as he brought them both to a spectacular finish that left both of them weak, shaking and completely sated.

He didn't want to move, but he felt himself grow soft and slide out of her. Both of them sighed from the loss of contact but they still didn't move. They fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms until morning.

Geri was the first to open her eyes and look at the clock. They had been asleep for a few hours and it was almost dawn. "Greg," she whispered into his ear. He was sleeping so soundly, she hated to wake him.

"Hmmm..." he murmured.

"You have to get back to your own room. If Daddy catches you in here...like this...he'll kill you."

That got House's attention and he opened one eye. "You're a consenting adult."

"I know. But he still sees me as his little girl."

House scowled but he nodded. Before leaving the bed, he kissed her, deeply and passionately until she was breathless. "Next time, you come to my room."

Geri smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Soundtrack scores that inspired this chapter:

_Whisper of a Thrill_ – Meet Joe Black

_Injection_ – Mission Impossible II

_Morning on the Beach_ – Sleeping With the Enemy


	13. Stop, Drop and Roll

_**A/N: Are your seat belts still fastened? If not, do em up!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

They sat at breakfast, smiling at each other across the kitchen table. It was still early and nobody but the cook was up at that hour. She made them a quick breakfast and the limo took her to the studio while House went back to sleep for a few hours, promising to meet her for lunch later. He would be taking the motorcycle to the studio.

It was a busy morning and Geri was looking for House to meet for lunch. She caught him just as he was leaving his trailer. "I have to go to the studio apartment, get the Porche and return it to Carter's. I also have to pick up the latest script revision. It was sent there by mistake. Wanna come?"

Geri grinned wickedly and House smiled at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and to be honest, he would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking the same. "Some afternoon delight, Dr. House?"

"If you're good."

They went to the apartment to pick up the car and she followed him in the Porche, parking it in the garage while House went inside to get the script.

She found him in the living room, staring out the window. "What's up?"

"Do you smell that?"

Geri took a few whiffs. "What?"

House shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought..."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "I can't stop thinking about last night. It was magical, tender, wonderful. You are an amazing man, Greg House."

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed once, softly. She smiled up at him and kissed him again, running her tongue over his bottom lip causing him to growl. His hands slid down to her ass and lifted her up in his arms as he carried her across the room and placed her on the big oak dining table.

"Oh no," she protested as she pushed him away. "I'm not doing it here."

"Why not? Table sex is hot. And this is a very sturdy table."

"I'm sure it is, since I happen to know you christened it with Madison Cartwright."

House winced. The mere mention of that woman's name made his erection completely disappear.

"Wow!" he said as he stepped back. "You really know how to kill the mood, don't you?"

"What can I say? I learned something from being married to Jack. Not that that ever stopped him," she then muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

House was about to pry further when he heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah..." she cocked her head to one side and then sniffed again. "Do you smell...smoke?"

He grabbed her hand and they ran to the front door, only to be met with flames on the front step that were easily six feet high.

Geri literally screamed and jumped back into House's arms. "Where did that come from?" she cried as he pulled her from the foyer and then outside where he whipped out his cell and called the fire department.

"I'm calling to report a fire. 2824 Durand Drive, Beverly Hills...yes...I thought I smelled gas when I arrived and now it seems something has caught fire. Greg House. I've been house sitting for Dr. Carter for the last couple of months. Okay. Thanks." House flipped his phone shut and Geri was already coughing. "We've gotta get out of here. Come on, we can get out through the garage downstairs. Cover your mouth and stay low."

They ran down the stairs and he hit the garage door button but nothing happened. He hit it again and still nothing. "God damnit! There's no power!"

That's when they heard a click of a deadbolt sliding into place and tried the door they'd just gone through. It was locked.

"W-we're...locked in?" she stammered as she backed against the wall in a panic.

House glanced at her and didn't like what he saw. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing too fast. He grabbed her wrist to take her pulse. It was racing. "Geri...you need to stay calm."

That was when they heard what sounded like an explosion upstairs that shook the whole house.

"Stay calm? Stay calm! The house is on fire, Greg! And we-we're locked in here w-with no way out! H-how can y-you stay c-calm at a time l-like this?"

"The fire department will be here any minute. They'll get us out. As long as that door stays closed, we're fine. Here, hand me those rags over there. I'll shove them under the door so no smoke can get in." But she didn't move. "Geri! Come on!"

"I don't feel so good..." she murmured as she slid down to sit on the floor and passed out.

"God damnit!" he cursed again as he grabbed the rags himself and shoved them in the crack under the door. "Carter's gonna kill me," he muttered under his breath as he looked around frantically for some way to escape. That's when he remembered the emergency override handle to open the garage door. He reached over the roof of the Porche and grabbed the handle, pulling on it. Slowly, the door inched its way up, revealing a pair of shoes, then jeans, and then a faded grey T-shirt belonging to a man standing on the driveway.

He looked very menacing, his beady eyes were dark, his thinning hair was disheveled and he was perspiring. He was also caked with soot. There he was, holding a gun pointed at House's chest and he seemed amazingly calm.

"We meet again, Dr. House." His voice was quiet, almost eerily so, like he was in no hurry.

House immediately remembered him as being the man who shot him months before."What do you want?"

"I was happy. We were happy. You shattered everything to hell."

"And just how did I do that?"

"You told my wife I was having an affair. She locked herself in our garage with the engine running and killed herself."

"Shouldn't you be killing the garage door company?" he snarked. "And how is it my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? You have no regard for other people's feelings so long as you solve your little puzzles. You're nothing but a cold, unfeeling bastard. You wouldn't know what true love felt like if it bit you in the ass!"

House thought of Geri and how she made him feel but kept his poker face.

"I almost gave up hunting you down, House. You're too smart for your own good. Very clever. But eventually you got lazy and that's how I found you."

Two police cars pulled up on the scene without their sirens and four officers got out, guns drawn. "Put down the gun, sir. Now!"

"No...I'm going to finish what I started."

By then, Geri slowly started to come around and both men looked at her. "Greg? What's going on?"

"Stay where you are, Miss!" one of the officers called out to her.

House shook his head at her and then looked back at his assailant.. "Don't do this. What's shooting me going to solve? You think these officers won't kill you after you take the first shot?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Then he pointed the gun at Geri.

House stepped into the line of fire. "No! Don't! She has nothing to do with this!"

"You took away the woman I loved. Now I'm going to return the favor. You'll know how it feels to lose someone."

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again! Put down your weapon and step away!"

It was like everything happened in slow motion after that. Three shots rang out, House ducked and covered Geri's body with his as Moriarty collapsed on the driveway. There was another explosion that blew out the windows, cascading glass bits all over the driveway and its occupants below just as the fire truck arrived.

When the smoke cleared, Moriarty was dead and House and Geri appeared to be unharmed. That is, until Geri noticed the blood all over herself.

"What the..."

"Greg! You're bleeding! Oh God..."

Once the adrenaline wore off, House began to feel the pain radiating down his left arm. "That son of a bitch got me...again!"

Those were the last words out of his mouth before he started feeling woozy and then everything went dark.

X X X

Bill Heart found his daughter sitting in the hall outside the ICU, clutching House's cell and his leather jacket.

"Thank God you're all right," he called out as he rushed over and embraced her. "You are alright aren't you?"

"Yeah, just a little shook up. Greg's still in the OR."

"What exactly happened?"

Geri shook her head as if she was trying to clear it. She recalled the events as much as she remembered. "He saved my life, Daddy, and now he's in there fighting for his."

"Your daughter paints a very vivid picture," a voice said from behind them. "But it's not as dramatic as all that."

Geri and Bill both turned to see an doctor in scrubs standing there. "Dr. House is going to be fine. The bullet went right through his arm, didn't hit any major arteries. He'll be up and around in no time."

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now. He's in recovery. Is there anyone you can call? His family perhaps?"

Geri shrugged. "I don't know. He never talks about his family."

"Well there's nothing you can do right now except go home and get some sleep. You can see him tomorrow when we move him out of the ICU."

"Thank you."

X X X

"Is this Dr. Cuddy?" a female voice said on the phone.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"You don't know me. My name is Geri and I'm a friend of Greg's."

At first Cuddy wasn't sure who the woman was talking about. "Greg..."

"House."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been calling him House for years. I don't think anyone calls him Greg except his parents," she laughed.

"I understand. The reason I'm calling is because I didn't know who else to call. Yours is the last number on his caller ID."

Cuddy felt sick. "Oh my God...did something happen? Is House okay?"

"He's going to be. The good news is that the man who's been after him is dead. The bad news is he shot at House and got him in the arm. Luckily it's minor and he's going to be fine. Anyway, I thought maybe you'd want to come out here and see him. I'm not sure how much longer he's going to be in the hospital, or where he'll be staying when he gets out."

"What about where he was staying before?"

"It, um...it's damaged due to the fire."

"Fire?"

"It's a long story, Dr. Cuddy." The girl sounded sad, and Cuddy felt bad.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Geri. Geri Heart."

"You can call me Lisa. Anyway, I'll send his friend Dr. James Wilson over there as soon as I can. Do you have a phone number or email address where I can reach you?"

Geri gave her an email address and told her she'd be taking care of House's cell phone so they could call her with that number. Cuddy hung up and immediately paged Wilson.

X X X

House was groggy when he eventually woke up from a very long sleep. Everything was a blur and the room spun for a moment before finally settling down.

"What the..."

"House?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Huh? Wilson?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Fast? You've been asleep since yesterday. You're going to be fine, by the way. The bullet went right through you."

"Where's Geri?"

"She'll be right back. She went to make a phone call or something. What's the deal with her anyway?"

"What do you mean? She's a girl and she's a friend. So I guess that would make her my girlfriend."

"Wow. Is she the one who came over that night we chatted on the phone awhile back?"

"No."

"Well she sure knows how to impress. When my plane got in, there was a driver to meet me at the airport and he took me to this huge estate where you're apparently staying, with her and her father. And then she brought me here. So what happened?"

"Didn't Geri tell you?"

"Sort of. She claims she doesn't remember much. She did say you fainted though," Wilson said with a smirk.

"I was freaking out when I saw all the blood. I thought she'd been hit. But when I realized it was me, I calmed down. Actually, I passed out. But I did it calmly," House grinned.

"Man, her dad has been singing your praises since I got here. He claims he's forever in your debt."

"That might prove to be useful someday."

Geri returned to the room and Wilson couldn't help but notice the looks that passed between them. It was a mixture of adoration from House, and relief and love from Geri. He almost felt like he should leave the room and give them a moment.

"I'll be right back. I need to make a few calls."

"Bring me back a Coke!" House called after his friend. Then he turned his attention back to Geri. "So who did you call? Wilson or Cuddy?"

"Lisa."

He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "She told you to call her Lisa? Wow! You must've made an impression."

Geri shrugged as she walked over to his bed. Looking shy, she bit her lip, a nervous trait that House saw every so often. "I was really worried about you. And I thought they should know."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Did you talk to Sam West?"

"Yeah I called him. He said it was fine. Filming is pretty much done and your job is finished. He said he feels responsible for what happened."

"Why?"

"He said you told him that you weren't staying at Dr. Carter's anymore but that he forgot and sent the script over there anyway."

House shook his head. "Whatever. Tell him it's fine. I don't blame him for anything."

Geri took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back and smiled at her. "So..."

"Soooo...when you get out of here, you're staying with me and my dad. I'll take care of you."

"Gonna play nurse?" he leered at her.

"Hmm...that might be fun."

"It would be even better if you dressed the part."

Geri smiled and leaned a little closer. "Got some deep seeded doctor/nurse fantasies, Dr. House?"

House pressed the button that raised his bed up so he was a mere centimeters from her lips. He could smell her minty lip gloss and he longed to kiss her again. "Only with you."

She leaned in to kiss him but he shook his head. "I haven't brushed my teeth in awhile."

"I'll risk it this one time." She gingerly kissed his lips, brushing hers against his while Wilson stood outside out of view, watching them with fascination.

_House in love?_ He never thought he'd see that again.


	14. Quid Pro Quo

**Chapter 13**

House and Geri sat curled up on the couch watching a movie while feeding each other popcorn. He felt more at ease when it was just the two of them as of recently. Wilson had to return to Princeton to see about a patient and Bill had been out of town and came home jet-lagged. They practically had the house to themselves.

His arm was wrapped securely around her and for the first time in days, it didn't hurt. He'd spent the last few weeks resting and doing physio with a trainer who came in every day to work out with him in the gym. His arm was just about completely functional again.

When the movie was over, he stretched and got up.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"That movie was too hardcore. I need to wind down before bed so I'm going to go play the piano."

Geri shut the TV off and followed him down the hall to the living room.

"What are you going to play?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he said as he browsed through the music books on the side table. He came across the theme from _On Golden Pond_. "Wow, great movie," he said as he opened the booklet and placed it in front of him.

"Yeah it was. I loved the music in it. Will you play it for me?"

"Sure." He patted the spot on the bench next to him and she sat, resting her cheek against his shoulder. She loved the way he closed his eyes while he played, as if he was completely in the moment, and he was. It was almost like it was part of his whole seduction process. To make her like putty in his hands so he could do with her what he wanted. And by the time he finished that song, she would've robbed a bank with him had he asked her to.

He turned to her, looking completely relaxed and in the moment. "How was that?"

"Beautiful," she said softly, and stared into his bright blue eyes, that, had she looked closer, were full of mischief.

House leaned over and they kissed once, very slowly and deeply, tongues swirling against the other. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. She loved that about him. He was so strong and she loved being that close. She missed and craved him ever since their first lovemaking before the shooting incident.

Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck, admiring how thick and yet how soft it was as they continued to kiss each other, neither of them in a hurry, but simply enjoying the moment for what it was. His lips were so soft she could have spent the entire evening just kissing Greg House and it would have been enough for her. She had come to crave the feel of that scruff against her skin.

It was late, and her father had long since gone to bed, but there was always a chance that someone would see them and it spurred her on a little. That surprised her. Throughout her married life with Jack, if he even suspected there was somebody nearby, he'd put things to an immediate halt and take her to their bedroom where there was sure to be privacy. Not Greg. He was impetuous and he didn't care if anyone had a problem with seeing them.

As his hands crept under her shirt and touched her bare skin, she smiled as she remembered back to the other day: The trainer had gone, and they were in the indoor pool playing around when he began kissing her. She responded with as much enthusiasm and things began heating up as he undid the top of her bikini and tossed it to the side. That was when the pool guy came in and told them to stop. The look House gave him sent chills up her spine, and the man stuttered and stammered an apology as he backed out of the room. Unfortunately, that killed the mood because they both cracked up laughing and couldn't stop.

House's lips began a long, slow trail down her throat to that special spot behind her ear that he discovered made her crazy and she moaned and tossed her head back as he devoured her neck, nipping at her lightly with his teeth.

Geri gasped and looked at him. "I thought you said no biting."

"Sorry," he whispered as he licked the spot he'd just bitten and then kissed it. "What is it with being kissed on the neck anyway?"

Geri told him about the hickey incident, which of course made him laugh. "Well you're hardly sixteen anymore, and I doubt your father would be able to reprimand you, or me. Don't you like it? Or is it just a psychological thing?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I have a lot of hang-ups about sex because of Jack. He wasn't exactly a Casanova like you."

House grinned, puffing out his chest a little and she giggled. Her fingers trailed down his chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

His hands slid up and massaged her breasts through the lace fabric of her bra as she pulled his button-down shirt off, and then his T-shirt. She loved the small amount of hair on his chest and ran her fingers through it. Then she leaned forward and placed kisses at the base of his throat which she quickly learned was an erogenous zone by the way he let out a gentle growl. She continued to kiss her way down his chest and playfully licked one of his nipples, causing him to hiss. He reached around and unhooked her bra in one swift movement and it slid down her arms but her shirt prevented it from coming all the way off.

House then pulled off her top, taking the bra with it and tossed it across the room. He gripped her hips and she arched her back so her breasts were in his face. His mouth fastened on the left breast and she moaned and bucked against him. When he did the same to the other one, she grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails in.

He got up, with her still holding on, and sat her down on top of the piano, her feet resting on the keys. His hands stroked and caressed her legs as he stood between them, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Greg," she moaned as he untied the drawstring of her yoga pants and slipped his hand inside, rubbing her through her panties.

"Mmm?" he grinned before kissing her neck again. She was so wet it made him that much more aroused. His tongue licked and nipped at her throat as he pulled her pants off and left her in just her underwear. "You want this?" he whispered as he continued to stroke her.

"Yesss..."

He moved the fabric to the side and slid one finger over her clit, causing her to spasm uncontrollably.

"How about this?"

"Yeah..."

He bent down and kissed the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to the juncture between her legs.

"Oh God...yessss..."

House yanked off her underwear with a feverish urgency and wasted no time plunging his tongue deep within her until she literally cried out.

"Greg!"

He pulled down his jeans and boxers, kicking them off to the side as he worked his tongue faster and rhythmically.

"We...shouldn't be doing this...here..." she breathed as he placed each leg over his shoulders.

"It's late and your father's room is at the other end of the house. Somehow I doubt anyone's going to wake him up to tell him that his daughter is getting fucked on top of the Steinway."

Geri felt her entire body quiver at the very idea of being taken on the piano, and House's sexy voice in her ear just clinched it. "Just shut up and fuck me!" she groaned and bucked against him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled and then slammed into her, causing both of them to cry out. She was so wet and tight that the first thrust felt glorious. "FUCK Geri..." he murmured into her neck as he pulled all the way out and slowly back in, wanting more of that amazing feeling.

"Oh my God...that feels soooo..."

"Amazing," he groaned. "Hot...tight...wet..." he murmured between thrusts. "So. Fucking. Sexy."

Geri wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face until her lips were red and swollen from his whiskers. She suddenly felt a wave of emotion hit her like a thunderbolt and it brought back the memory of their first time and how gentle and tender he was with her. She wanted that again but at the same time, she was enjoying his wanton recklessness.

He was getting close. She could feel it from the way he sped up and pushed deeper, his fingers gripping her hips so much that she was sure she'd be bruised in the morning.

Geri could feel it building up, like a dam about to burst and she met him thrust for thrust, his mouth on hers to swallow her screams.

They came together, hard, neither of them wanting it to happen that quickly but the overpowering sensations that were flowing through them were too good to resist. House pumped her a couple more times as they rode out their orgasms and he remained collapsed against her until she became too uncomfortable.

They gathered their clothes and retired to his bedroom for the rest of the evening. Lying in bed together, neither of them spoke for awhile as they basked in the afterglow.

"Tell me a story," he asked her quietly.

She giggled. "About?"

"Your life with Jack and why you ran away from him."

Geri sighed. She knew she couldn't keep it from him forever, that eventually he was going to want to know. If they had any chance of a future together, she felt he should know the reasons for the way she was.

"Well, like I told you, it was an arranged marriage and there was no backing out. Jack wanted us to have a baby, so he could carry on the Korgan family name and it would also give me no excuse to leave him, should I ever want to."

"So I'm guessing you couldn't have a baby," he said.

"We tried and nothing was happening so he made me go through a battery of tests to find out why. I went along with it because I've always wanted kids, and to be a Mother. Of course, when all those tests came back normal, I suggested maybe he should get tested too just to rule out that he was okay."

House nodded. "I take it he didn't like that."

Geri looked down at the blanket. "That was the first time he ever hit me. We'd been married for several years by then. How was I to know that he was so violent? It came out of nowhere."

"And it didn't stop, did it?"

She shook her head. "No. It just got worse. As punishment for questioning his manhood, he forced himself on me just about every night to prove he could get me pregnant and that there was nothing wrong with him. Eventually it worked. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or thrilled. Relieved that he wasn't raping me anymore, or thrilled because I was finally pregnant. I had mixed feelings. I didn't tell him until the first trimester was over, since then my risks of losing it were much lower and my doctor said everything looked great. Jack was happy and things between us were fine, like they were in the beginning. But I was naive enough to think it would always be that way. When I had the first ultrasound, they told me I was having a girl. That didn't sit so well with Jack."

House gently stroked her back and rested his chin on the top of her head, hoping to give her some measure of comfort while she told her story. "Of course he wanted a boy, an heir."

"Of course. Anyway, one day I approached him about starting a trust fund for when she was born and he literally went ballistic. He screamed at me that he wasn't going to do any such thing and waste family money on a useless girl. Then he hit me, I lost my balance and fell down the stairs."

House winced. "And you lost the baby?"

She buried her face in his neck and nodded. He could feel her tears against his neck and he closed his eyes, cursing himself for even asking. But he had to know the truth.

"I...called the family lawyer and asked him how I could go about getting a divorce. He must've been in Jack's pockets or something because he tried to dissuade me from filing. So I found another, more sympathetic lawyer and told her everything. When Jack was served with the papers, I was at home. He literally flew into a rage and it took three cracked ribs and a punctured lung to make me realize that he was never going to change and if I didn't get out of there, I'd be dead. So I moved back home with my father. Nobody could understand why. Jack had told them all a pack of lies, and since I was known for being a bit of a klutz, they bought his story about how I tripped and fell down the stairs. My dad brought me home from the hospital and didn't let Jack see me."

"So then you staged your own disappearance?"

"I had to do something. Jack kept finding reasons to come over and someone would always let him in when my father wasn't home. He wouldn't leave me alone. When I tried to explain why I couldn't see him anymore he'd go crazy and either hit me, or rape me until I literally passed out. He was smart too. He'd hit me in places where nobody could see bruises. I became neurotic. Every time the doorbell rang I'd start shaking, thinking it was him. I just had to get out of there. So I set my plan in motion and made myself disappear one day on my way to meet Jack for lunch. I haven't seen him since the last time he raped me over a year ago."

House wrapped his other arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Wow. You're a lot braver than I would ever be. It took brass balls to pull that off."

Geri smiled inwardly. Compliments from House were few and far between but when they came, they were huge and she embraced that one for all it was worth.

"Thanks. So now you know my story, one day you can tell me yours. Quid pro quo, Dr. House," she smiled up at him.

He smiled back and softly stroked her cheek, letting his fingers brush against her skin. For awhile he seemed content just to touch and kiss her. It was as if he was trying to show her the gentle side of him that she knew was there. Geri let out a soft, contented sigh as she lay back and enjoyed the feel of House's hands and skilled fingers all over her.

"Mmm...I love the feel of your hands on me."

"Shh..." he whispered as his hands roamed over her body, stopped at her breasts and his soft lips gently kissed them. "So beautiful."

She felt his tongue as it swirled over each nipple and his chin as it scraped the valley between her breasts. It felt like an electric current was flowing through her entire body and she responded to every touch he gave her.

Wanting to return the favor, she rubbed him through the sheet that covered him. He was only partially erect but it didn't take long for him to get fully aroused and before long, he was moaning softly.

He growled and rolled them so he was looming over her, his eyes dark with lust.

"I love you, Greg," she whispered as she reached up and stroked his cheek. He turned into her touch and kissed her palm. "You don't have to say anything. I know it's hard for you, but I have to tell you how I feel. And thanks."

He continued to place kisses on the inside of her wrist. "For what?"

"For listening and not passing judgment on me for what happened in my past. It means a lot to me that you know how screwed up I am and that you haven't run away screaming."

House chuckled and began to kiss her throat and her neck. His stubble scratched and tickled her sensitive skin. "You're not screwed up," he whispered in her ear. "I'm the one who's screwed up enough for both of us."

Geri smiled up at him and ran her hands over his back as he settled himself between her thighs. "So tell me, why is it you can't get pregnant?" he whispered as he nibbled her ear.

"Wow, and you say _I'm_ a mood killer," she laughed.

"Mmm...you still are. I'm just curious. So?"

"When I lost the baby there was a lot of damage to my uterus. I had unexplained bleeding for days on end and they couldn't make it stop. So I had a hysterectomy. Problem solved."

House cocked his head to one side. "That's a pretty extreme solution."

"The bleeding was extreme. It was painful and horrible. After a few months I couldn't take it anymore. So there's your answer. Can we get back to you making love to me now?" she asked, looking like a child on Christmas asking to open her presents.

"You little minx," he chuckled as he kissed her, his tongue duelling with hers until they eventually had to come up for air. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed softly. "How can I say no to you?"

She bucked up against his growing erection and smiled wickedly. "You can't. You love me too much to refuse me anything."

She was right about that, even though he'd never say it out loud. All he could do was kiss her back as he slid himself inside of her.

Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. They took their time touching and exploring each others bodies under the covers. Discovering which touches got the most favorable reactions and which ones didn't.

Geri felt alive and suddenly overcome with intense emotion when they came together and called out each others names, bodies entangled and bathed in sweat.

When House rolled away from her and fell asleep, she stayed where she was, looking up at the ceiling while tears leaked out of her eyes. _What now?_ she thought. He wasn't going to stay in California much longer now that his arm was better and he didn't have any obligations to stay. Would she be able to convince him to stay with her? Somehow, she didn't think so.

* * *

_**Songs that inspired me in this chapter:**_

_On Golden Pond _- Dave Grusin

_Fear (end Title)_ - Carter Burwell

_Since I Met You Baby_ - Ivory Joe Hunter


	15. Black Tie Jungle

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. But ya know..my son starting kindergarten and my hubby going away for a conference kinda delayed things a bit. No matter. I'll just have to post the next chapter sooner. :) Thanks for reading and feedback is love!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The wrap party was coming up and as promised, House was invited to attend. It would be his last weekend in L.A. and he wanted to go out with a bang. Of course, he didn't mention any of that to Geri. He was planning to stay until the New Year initially, but with his new office waiting for him back home and his first patient in months, he was anxious to get back to work. Cuddy had sent Wilson to collect House and not to come back without him.

He stood in front of the mirror in his navy blue tux and he had to admit he looked good. He'd had a haircut recently, and he trimmed his beard. However, he was having issues with his bow tie.

"Need some help with that, Dr. House?" he heard Geri ask him from the doorway to his bedroom.

"Yeah. I don't usually wear these things. Bow ties are for sissies."

He turned around and almost lost his breath when he saw her. She had on a sequined teal strapless gown that hugged her tiny figure and went to the floor.

"Wow. That's some dress."

"Thanks. I thought you might like it."

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "I love it." He went to kiss her but she backed off.

"Oh no you don't. You'll muss me."

"That's what I had in mind, now c'mere."

"Uh-uh. I've already got my makeup on."

"Damn you, vile woman," he laughed as she reached up and did his tie for him. "Is Wilson ready yet?"

"Yes he's downstairs waiting. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's go get 'em."

X X X

The hotel was crawling with paparazzi as limo after limo pulled up to the front entrance. Tons of onlookers were gathered along the curb, among them was Jack Korgan. His heart almost stopped when he saw Geri emerge from the limo with House and Wilson in tow. He kept an eye on House, but saw no signs of a limp or a cane. _Typical_, he snorted. His private eye was obviously mistaken.

Once everyone was inside, he was trying to formulate a plan to get in. That's when he saw Madison Cartwright in her glitz and glamor.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, looking charming as he possibly could. He was dressed impeccably and reeked of money.

She stopped and smiled at him, although looked a little impatient as she was wanting to get inside and out of the rain which had just begun to fall. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to find my sister. Perhaps you know her."

"Possibly. I know anyone who's anyone in Hollywood. What's her name?"

"Geri."

Madison looked the man up and down with such criticism he felt like a spider that was about to be swept under the carpet. "You're related to Geri? Seriously?"

Jack grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "I know, we don't look alike but..."

"No, it's not that. I mean..she's just..."

"She's just what?"

Madison shook her head and laughed. "Nothing. How can I help?"

"I need to talk to her. Her husband has been looking for her for quite some time and I think he means to harm her."

She almost laughed. "Geri has a husband? She's married?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's been with Greg for the last two months."

"The man she's with tonight?"

Madison nodded and began moving toward the door but Jack put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Please, it's really important I get in there. Can you help me?"

A burly security guard came forward. "Ma'am, is this man bothering you?"

"No, it's fine. He's with me," she smiled as Jack linked his arm in hers.

X X X

After a few drinks and then dinner, Geri managed to talk House into dancing with her. When the next song started, Wilson tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"No."

Geri laughed. "Oh go on, Greg. Enjoy the open bar."

"Twist my rubber arm why don't you?" House smirked, and then pointed at Wilson. "Keep your panty-peeling mitts off my date."

"Go drink your Scotch already."

House wandered over to the bar and sat down at one of the stools. Madison approached him with a smug look on her face.

"You look sexy tonight, Greg."

"So do you. What're you drinking?"

"Cosmo. Thanks."

House reached for his own drink and took a sip. When Madison had her Cosmo, they clinked glasses.

"So, did you know Geri was married when you started fucking her?"

House almost choked on his Scotch and he coughed. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious."

"Yes, I know she's married. So if that's your trump card for breaking us up, try another tactic."

"Did you know her husband is looking for her?"

House groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that too. Madison, just drop it. We had our fun. It's over. Move on. My friend Wilson is single. Although you're not needy or desperate enough for him."

He glanced over at Geri and his friend and the two of them looked like they were in a deep conversation. Geri looked over at him and she did not look happy. In fact, she looked downright angry. When the song ended, she excused herself from Wilson and headed towards House.

"Here we go," he muttered under his breath as she got closer. "Another dance?"

His question was met with a hard slap across the face and everyone within range gasped. "Son of a bitch!"

House rubbed his cheek, which now had a very visible hand print. "Well, now that that's out of the way, would you mind telling me what I did or didn't do?"

Geri placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Just when were you planning on telling me you're leaving Monday? On Sunday night? Or Monday morning when the limo comes to take you to the airport?"

House glared at Wilson. "Way to go, genius."

Wilson raised both hands in surrender. "Sorry, House. I thought she knew."

"Well?" Geri demanded.

House put his drink down and got up. "Let's go and talk somewhere private."

"No!" she shouted. "I want to know why you didn't tell me. I thought you were going back after the New Year. What changed?"

"New case. My team can't function without me and the patient is a politician. He wants to meet me in person. I have to go. I'm sorry. Cuddy sent Wilson out here to bring me back with him."

Geri couldn't believe her ears. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say?"

House shrugged. "What do you want me to do, Geri? You knew that once my office was finished I'd have to go. The only thing keeping me here in L.A. is you, and that was fine, but I do have a life and a job in Princeton. I can't stay here. You knew that."

"So you were just planning to fuck me one more time and then take off?"

House shrugged. "Well, I don't know about _one_ more time. I was hoping for several times but you know me, always the optimist."

"Now that was low," he heard someone say from behind him.

"I can't believe you! I thought we had something."

"We did...I mean we do. It's just..."

"Your work is more important than me. Yeah, I get it. Well fine. Go back to Jersey then. We're done."

"Geri," House called after her but she whirled around and held out her hand to stop him.

"Stay away from me!"

And with that, she turned and stormed out of the ballroom. She found the Ladies' bathroom and went in there to collect herself.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cursed as she stared at herself in the mirror. How could she be so naive as to think he would stay in L.A?

After she freshened up, she left the washroom and headed back.

"Geri?" a familiar voice called to her from behind. She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes.

_No, please no..._

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Geri turned around slowly and laid her eyes on her husband. Jack looked different. A little bigger, more muscular, and he wore a gentle expression. He almost looked...nice. "God I missed you. I thought you were dead. When your father called off the search I thought for sure he'd given up too. And here you are. Alive and well after all."

"What...how did you get in here?"

"It's not important. What is important is that you come home with me. I've changed, Geri. I went to anger management and I feel like a new man. I want us to start fresh. From the beginning."

"I...I don't know..."

Jack got down on his knees and looked up at her. "Please? Everyone deserves a second chance. And we are still married. I know about you and that guy and I understand. He obviously seduced you. I forgive you for everything. I just want you back. I miss you."

Geri was wavering, and Jack could see he was winning her over. In the end, the women always went back to the husband, didn't they?

She glanced towards the ballroom. _Where was Greg? Why didn't he try to follow me when I left? Did I really mean that little to him after all?_ _Why wasn't he looking for me by now?I guess he really doesn't love me._

"Can't we at least talk? You can tell me what you've been up to."

Geri looked down at him. He looked hopeful and sincere. "Fine. But I'm not promising anything. Understand?"

_BINGO__! _ he thought to himself wickedly, but kept his most sincere, sympathetic smile.

"Of course. All I ask is that you hear me out. Come on, I have a car waiting."

As he led Geri outside, he looked around to see if anyone was watching them. He spotted Madison in the doorway of the ballroom and gave her a grin that sent shivers up her spine, and not the good kind.

X X X

The limo pulled up to the house and Geri climbed out with Jack close behind. Once inside, he back-handed her so hard she flew clear across the room into her Mother-in-law's crystal, slicing her forehead.

"What the..."

"Everybody lies," Jack hissed as he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her up against the wall. "Isn't that one of your lover boy's favorite lines? Tell me, how long did it take him to get you into bed? One? Two dates?"

"Ha! Try two months! He's not some jerk who was just out to nail me. He actually cared about me. Which is more than I can say for you!"

That earned her another smack across the face, but she didn't care. She had to get it out, no matter what the cost. He was probably going to kill her anyway, she might as well speak her peace and get it over with. Besides, she was still buzzing from the several martinis she had over dinner. It gave her the courage to say what she never would have had the nerve to.

"I've had a chance to get around and find out what I've been missing. You're an egotistical, complacent, ignorant, selfish bastard who can't make love for shit! Truth be told, it's not even making love with you. It was more like rape."

"You little bitch!" Jack yelled as he punched her in the stomach and then kicked her to the floor when she doubled over in pain. Then he got down next to her. "I promised myself I wouldn't kill you. But I can't keep that promise anymore. And don't think your lover boy is safe either. If you want me to keep him alive, I suggest you cooperate and do whatever I say. You got me?"

She spat at him and he kicked her again, hard enough that she heard a loud crack. "I said, do you understand."

"Y-yess.." she hissed.

"Good." He bent down and scooped her up like she weighed nothing and took her downstairs to the basement.

X X X

House spent the next day with Wilson tying up loose ends. He returned the Harley and when he went to the Heart Mansion to get his stuff, Bill was out of town and Geri wasn't there. She hadn't returned any of his calls so she was clearly avoiding him.

In fact, the house was eerily quiet. After he packed up his things, he went into Geri's room one last time. Everything looked the same, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He returned to his room and grabbed his bags, handing them to Carl to take outside to the awaiting Taxi. After taking one last look around, he shrugged and got in the car that took him and Wilson to the airport.

"You'll see her again, House," his friend assured him as they sat on the plane waiting for it to take off.

"Whatever."

"Don't _whatever_ me, pal. You cared about her."

"Yeah and look what happened."

"That was your own fault for not telling her you were leaving. What were you thinking?"

"I was going to tell her the night of the party. In my own way. You shot that all to hell."

"She'll call. She's crazy about you. She told me that much."

House wasn't convinced. If she was so crazy about him, she wouldn't have so easily ended things between them. And as the plane began to taxi down the runway, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was making a huge mistake by leaving.

* * *

_**A/N: OooOoo sounds like trouble, kids! Let the fun begin!**_


	16. Closure

_**A/N: Okay, I'm trying my hand at this whole angst thing. Just a note, you MIGHT want to have some tissues handy. Or not. You be the judge.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_One week later..._

Jack slammed the door shut behind him and Geri mumbled something intelligible from the corner of the room. The gag in her mouth made it hard enough to breathe, let alone talk.

"Wake up! We're going to write a letter. Well, I'm going to write it, but you're going to sign it."

When she didn't answer, he stormed over to her and kicked her hard in the ribs, making her groan in agony. Then he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the hard cement floor to the table.

"So here we go. Dear Daddy, I decided to go back to Jack. I was wrong for leaving him the way I did. I know that now. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm fine and I'll see you soon. Love, Geri." Jack put the pen down and pushed it towards her. "Sign."

When she didn't move, he grabbed her chin and squeezed. "Sign it! Or you'll be sorry. You know I can make you sorry."

Geri did know. All too well. The last week had been nothing but pure torture. She took the pen and signed her name, her hand shaking the entire time.

"Good girl. Now, I have to go out for a bit and mail this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He slapped them on her and pushed her onto the bed in the corner of the room. He opened the door and then turned to look at her. "I guess lover boy didn't love you as much as you thought. I mean, why isn't he looking for you by now? But when he does, I'll be waiting."

Geri's eyes widened and he just laughed at her. "Don't look so shocked. You brought this on him yourself. He should've known better than to get involved with a married woman. He has to face the consequences of his actions."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and Jack smiled at her and walked over to the bed. "Aww, you loved him, didn't you?"

She nodded slowly. What would be the point in lying? He'd never believe her anyway. "Was he a good fuck? Better than me?"

Again, she nodded and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. Jack backhanded her so hard she fell back and hit her head on the cement wall. "Bitch! You'll pay for that. You remember one thing, sweetie. I own your ass. Legally, you belong to me. No matter what happens, they'll just keep returning you to me. No lawyer in their right mind will let you get a divorce. If anything, I'll sue you for adultery and that inheritance you'll get from dear old Daddy will go right to me. Just think about that."

Geri curled up in a ball on her cot and cried until there were no tears left. She had to get some kind of note to her father and to Greg so they knew what was going on. But what could she do? She wasn't sure if anyone else in the house knew she was there. The only one who came into her room was Jack. Then she remembered Angie, the main housekeeper whom she always liked. Perhaps she was still working there and Geri could get her attention. She might be her last hope.

X X X

_Another couple of weeks__ later..._

Bill Heart walked through the lobby of PPTH and went to the front desk. "Where would I find Dr. House?"

"Fourth floor. Just listen for the yelling," Nurse Brenda said dryly, not looking up.

"Thanks...I think."

He emerged from the elevators, the smell of fresh paint and carpet invaded his senses, and sure enough House's voice carried down the hall as he yelled at Chase in the conference room. Instead of going in there, Bill went into House's office and waited patiently.

"House...there's someone in your office," Cameron whispered.

House turned to see Bill and the two men looked at each other, as if they were in some kind of showdown.

"Who's that?" Foreman inquired.

"Never mind. Go do some clinic hours or something. Shoo!"

House pushed through the doors and sat down at his desk. "What can I do you for, Bill?"

"I...I was hoping...never mind. It was a long shot."

"You were hoping what?"

"When was the last time you saw or heard from Geri, Greg?"

"The wrap party," he replied and then thought about it. "Last month. Why?"

"She never came home. In fact, nobody's seen or heard from her since."

House stood up. "You mean to tell me she's been missing this whole time and you didn't call me?"

Bill reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a letter. "This came awhile ago. I still haven't heard a word from her and frankly I'm getting a little impatient."

House read the note and flopped down in his chair. "Jesus..." Upon closer investigation of the note, House held it up. "This isn't Geri's handwriting."

"What?"

"It's her signature, albeit a little shaky, but she didn't write the note itself."

"So who did?"

"My money is on Jack."

"You really believe it's that obvious?"

"Well, who else would be able to just take her from a public place? What I'm wondering is how he got in..." House closed his eyes and remembered Madison's smug smile as she told him that Geri was married. How would she know that unless...

He flipped open his cell phone and called her.

"Madison, it's Greg..."

"Greg! How nice to hear from you!"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"When was the last time you saw Geri?"

"At the wrap party, why?"

"She hasn't been in to work since?"

"Nope. But nobody seems to care. After that display at the party where she stormed off, everyone assumed she's locked herself away with a pint of Ben and Jerry's!" she laughed heartily.

"Did you see her leave with anyone?"

"Yeah she left with her brother."

"Her brother?"

"Yeah. He was at the party when everyone arrived and asked if I knew her, and that he had to talk to her because her husband was trying to find her and..."

"And you were so busy laughing about the fact that Geri was even married and how I was going to react to that juicy tidbit that you just let him in, didn't you? Did it ever enter that tiny brain of yours that maybe, just maybe HE was her husband?"

There was silence. "Oh...oh God...he was older..and very distinguished looking..."

"Looks can be deceiving, sweetie. You better hope Geri turns up alive. Because if she doesn't, I'm pointing my finger at you as his accomplice." And he hung up.

Bill had collapsed into House's chair and frantically loosened his tie.

"You okay, Bill?"

"No! I'm not okay! Jack's no saint. If she is with him, and he wrote that note to throw me off, she's either dead or...or..oh God..."

House scratched his chin and then picked up the phone to call Cuddy. "I have to go back to California...yeah it's all caught up...Cameron will do it...or Chase...I don't know. As long as it takes. Okay. Oh, and I'm bringing Wilson."

House stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go. I can only assume you've got a plane standing by."

"Of course."

"Then let's go. But first, I need to go get the Boy Wonder. He'd be all over this. We'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

House went outside, jumped over the brick railing and went into Wilson's office.

Wilson didn't look up from what he was reading. "Not now, House. Busy."

"Too busy to rescue a damsel in distress?" House asked, in mock amazement.

"What?"

"Geri's missing. I'm going back to LA with Bill. Are you coming or not?"

Without a word, Wilson grabbed his jacket.

X X X

Geri had been calling out to whoever she heard pass by her room and Angie, the head housekeeper, finally let her curiosity get the better of her and opened the door.

She was appalled at what she saw. It had been over a year since she last saw Geri, and although she didn't approve of Jack's treatment of his wife in the past, she needed the job so she kept her mouth shut. She was illegally in the country, and risked being deported back to El Salvador if anyone knew.

Geri was battered and bruised, and she winced when she moved. "Angie...thank God...you have to help me...please..."

"Dios mio," the woman prayed silently as she helped Geri to sit down. "What's going on, senora?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Your face..." Angie whispered as she touched Geri's cheek gingerly.

"I'm fine. Listen, I need some paper and a pen. I need to get a note to my father and Greg."

Angie cocked her head to one side. "Greg?"

"He's a friend. If I gave you the letters would you able to deliver them to my Father?"

"I..I don't know. If Senor finds out..."

"He won't."

"I need this job, Senora."

"He won't find out. And if he does, I'll make sure you don't lose your job. I promise. Whatever happens, you'll be taken care of."

The woman was seriously considering Geri's words. And finally, she nodded. "Senor is out. I'll go get the paper and pen then I'll be right back."

Angie returned several minutes later with the requested items, and some antiseptic for her face. "Let me help you," she said as she dabbed at the cuts and bruises while Geri rested. Finally, for the first time in days, she had a glimmer of hope.

X X X

It was like déjà vu when the plane landed at LAX, except it was cold and damp. House hoped it wasn't a sign that things were going to be miserable from then on. He also didn't hear Beach Boys songs in the airport terminal that time, either.

As soon as he walked in the door of Bill's mansion, he had a bad feeling.

"Mr. Heart!" The maid called out as she came down the stairs holding two letters. "These were hand-delivered this morning. One for you and one for Dr. House."

"Who delivered them?" House asked her.

"I don't know."

House reached into his pocket and whipped out 2 sets of latex gloves, giving one to Bill. Wilson rolled his eyes. "Do you always keep gloves in your pocket?"

"Never know where those hookers have been," he smirked as he opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"_Dear Greg,_

_If you're reading this, then maybe there's hope that I'll be saved after all. I just want you to know a few key points. One, I'm not angry with you. I know you had to go back to Princeton. I guess I was just being selfish in thinking you'd stay. Jack would've taken me whether you stayed or not so I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? I love you, Greg. I always have and I always will. This is probably the last letter you'll get from me so I want to make it count._

House dropped down onto the nearest chair and looked over at Bill. He had his head in his hands and was shaking.

_Secondly, __I know you don't believe in soul mates but I do. How else can you explain the electricity that passed between us that first time we met? The day I dropped the film reels at the studio and you were the only person who helped me pick them up. Nobody gave a shit about me but you, a total stranger, went out of your way to help me. As soon as I looked up into your amazingly blue eyes I had a feeling that was so familiar it scared the crap out of me. It was like coming home. Even your scent was familiar. You can imagine how hurt I was when you ended up with Madison, and then how relieved I was when it was over. Not that I ever thought in a million years that you'd even look in my direction. But I guess I was like a puzzle to you. You scared the crap out of me that day you called me Geraldine and resulted with me almost cutting my finger off._

_Why am I bringing all this up? It's the equivalent of my life flashing before my eyes. You are the one, Greg House. I believe there's someone for everyone, and you're mine. Whether you want to believe it or not. You probably think it's crap, but __I don't. I believe that when I die, and then when you die, our souls will find each other again. It will keep repeating over and over through time until we're together. Since the first time we made love, we made that connection stronger. I now have a piece of you with me for always. _

_I expect to see you at my funeral (__casket closed, please) and if you're not, I'll haunt you for the rest of your bitter, misanthropic life. I still refuse to believe that about you, by the way. You're an amazing man, a brilliant doctor, a great piano player and a very giving lover. For that I thank you. You showed me that sex is both giving AND receiving. I'm going to miss your gentle touches, your soft kisses and the way you held me close and whispered in my ear. I never knew what love was until I met you Greg, so thanks for that. You've shown me love in many ways without having to say it. It's okay. You don't have to. I already know_

_Until the End of Time, _

_Geri_

House was glad that was the end of the letter because his eyes were so blurred with tears he didn't think he could read anymore.

"House? Hey, are you okay?" Wilson inquired, his hand on House's shoulder.

House shook his head and looked towards Bill. "Was yours as heart-wrenching as mine?"

"Probably worse," Bill whispered, choked up as he handed House the letter.

He began to read but didn't get past the first line.

_I, Geraldine Heart,__ being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my last will and testament._

House dropped the letter as if it were poison and Wilson slowly stepped out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry..the angsty stuff will be wrapped up soon and all will be happy again I promise. I've had this whole abduction story in my head for weeks and I had to let it out or it would drive me crazy. **_

_**Oh, and Geri's note to House was very loosely based on a real life crime story where a girl was forced by her captor to write her own will. I thought it was so eerie and my morbid infatuation with death couldn't leave it alone. It seemed to me that if Geri thought she was going to be killed, she would want to give some kind of peace to her father and to House. Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Don't Mess with INS

_**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I meant to post this last night but the hubby came home from his trip and..well...I got distracted ;) Don't hurt me! *ducks***_

* * *

Chapter 16

Geri felt at peace after writing the letters. She just hoped her Father and Greg would get them in time. It had been more than a week since and Angie assured her that her daughter delivered them in person to the security guard at the front gates and got a call a few moments later from Carl, Greg's valet, that they were in Bill's possession.

In the meantime, Geri decided that behaving and being the good little wife that Jack always wanted would ensure her safety as well as Greg's. If that meant nights of horrible sex and beatings when he didn't get his way, then so be it. At least she'd be alive.

"Morning sweetie," Jack said cheerily as he brought in her morning coffee and bagel on a tray and set it down.

"You're in a good mood," she observed.

"I've got good news."

"Oh? Do tell."

Jack smiled smugly. "Lover boy is back in town."

Geri maintained a poker face. If she didn't show any interest, then Jack wouldn't have any more reason to use him as leverage so he would also lose interest. But that was mainly just a theory. "So?"

"So? Just so? You're not happy?"

"Why would I be happy? He chose his career over me. I may have been in love with the man but I could care less what he does anymore."

"The question isn't whether or not you care, it's why is he even back?"

Geri shrugged. "He and Daddy hit it off. Thanksgiving weekend is coming up. How the hell should I know?"

That earned her a smack in the face and she sighed in resignation.

"I told you not to smart-mouth me, didn't I? Do you think I enjoy hitting you?"

"Yes, I do. You do it often enough. I have to wonder if your father knows his son has to show his dominance over women by beating them to make him feel like a big man."

"Geri, I'm warning you...if you don't behave..."

"What? You'll do me a favor and kill me so I don't have to live through this hell you've put me in?"

The next smack sent her backwards. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed as she got back on her feet. "What do you want from me? It's not as if I can give you children! You made sure of that, so please! Tell me what the hell you want?"

"It's not just about what I want. It's about what he wants. If I have you, then he can't. I want you to look at me the way you looked at him!"

Geri considered his words and then started laughing. "Oh my God! How cliché is that? If you can't have me, no one can? Is that what you're saying?"

"I saw the way you two acted around each other that night at the party. We've been married for fifteen years and you've NEVER looked at me like that. Why?"

She put her finger to her chin. "Gee..let me think about that. Let's see...you hit me, raped me, treated me like a slave instead of a wife, and you have the nerve to expect me to have feelings for you in return? Are you out of your mind? It doesn't work that way, Jack! Respect is a two-way street. You can't just expect me to turn the other cheek when you treat me like a human punching bag. I'm better than that."

"You're nothing but an adulterous whore!"

"Yeah? Well I'd rather be his whore than your wife."

She couldn't move fast enough out of the way for Jack to grab her. He gripped her arms and tossed her onto the cot, his fist connecting with her jaw that knocked her unconscious.

X X X

"All we need is proof that she's there for them to get a warrant and search the place, right?" House inquired.

"You haven't seen that place, have you?" Bill smirked. "It's huge. Not as big as this, but big enough. I'm sure there are lots of places he could hide her that the police wouldn't even think to look."

"Where does he live anyway?"

"Palm Springs."

"Can't you call Jack's father and tell him what's going on with his son?"

"I did," Bill said, dryly. "You know what he said? That his son's life is his business and he's not going to interfere."

"Right. But he interfered enough to make him marry your daughter. Does Geri have to turn up dead before he realizes what a bastard his son is?"

"I don't know."

"We have to act fast, Bill. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that!"

"Then why aren't you doing more?" House shouted.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're Daddy Warbucks! Don't you have cops in your pockets or something? Move things along!"

"Why don't you come up with something then, Greg? Seeing as you're so brilliant!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do since I got here?"

Wilson put his hands up to stop the two men. "Whoa whoa! Guys, this isn't helping."

"Then you think of something, Wilson!"

"I'm trying!"

X X X

Jack cornered Angie in the hallway and placed his hand over her mouth. "I know you've been helping my wife. You think she's going to help you? I want you to stop talking to her. If you don't, I'll go straight to immigration and you'll be back in El Salvador so fast it'll make your head spin. Consider this a first warning. Comprendez?"

She nodded and he shoved her away. "If I even see you downstairs, you will not like the consequences."

"Si, senor," she said quickly and scurried off.

X X X

Geri woke up handcuffed to the cot and her cheek throbbed. "You'll never speak to me like that again, Geri," Jack said, his voice soft.

She tried to talk but he'd put a gag in her mouth. He paced the room as he talked.

"I know all about your letter to Daddy and Lover boy. I'm very disappointed. In you and in Angie. But she should've known better. You won't be seeing her again."

Geri's eyes widened_._

"So now, the question remains, what do I do with you? My first instinct of course, is to kill you. After all the crap you've put me through this past year. And then all the hurtful things you've said. But then, keeping you alive and making you watch as I torture lover boy would be much more gratifying. So I'll just wait. He'll eventually come here himself and when he does, I'll be waiting." He smiled and headed for the door. "I'll leave you with those happy thoughts."

Geri began to fall asleep. Greg was on her mind constantly. She wondered why he was back in town, if that was even true. Jack could have been lying to bait her.

Her hand slid down her neck as she imagined Greg's lips there, nibbling and licking and it made her smile.

But her smile faded when she realized she might not ever see him again. Her eyes stung with tears and she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Maybe if she thought about him hard enough, he'd hear her.

_Please Greg. Come and get me. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love you so much please...__Talk to Angie...Angie is the key..._

_X X X  
_

100 miles away, House was pacing the halls trying to rack his brain for a solution on how to get Geri back. He could simply call the cops and demand they make another visit. But without a warrant it would be useless. He went to the library where Bill was playing pool and poured himself a brandy.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Bill inquired.

House ignored that question and went right to the point. "Who do you know that works for Jack?"

"The only one is Angie. She's the head housekeeper there. She used to work for me, but wanted to work for Jack when Geri married and moved in with him. She always liked Geri."

"Yeah, what's her story?"

"She's from El Salvador. I think Jack said something about her being here illegally. Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "You've got a plan, don't you?"

"What if we could send cops for her? Angie, I mean." Then House made invisible quotations with his fingers, "INS cops. I'm betting that Angie knows something and might be able to tell us what we need to know about what's really going on."

"It's a long shot, Greg," Bill sighed. "If she thought she was being deported..."

"She'd be more likely to give up Jack in order to stay in the country and to help Geri."

"If Geri's still alive," Bill pointed out.

"She's alive."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Who do you know in law enforcement that can help us?"

"I'll make some calls."

X X X

House waited at the Police station in Palm Springs for them to bring Angie in. She was middle aged, pretty, and spoke English fairly well but with a slight accent. When they brought her into the interrogation room, she looked as if she'd been crying and she was clearly scared out of her mind.

"Let me talk to her," House insisted.

"Have you ever interrogated anyone before, Dr. House?" One of the officers inquired with an icy tone.

"House can browbeat anyone into a confession," Wilson spoke up for his friend.

"She's not confessing to anyone."

"No but she's going to throw Jack under a bus for Geri. Same thing. She knows something. If we get enough info, wouldn't that be enough for a warrant?"

"Depends. It could simply be taken as hearsay."

"Not if she's witnessed it first-hand. I mean, she's in the house. She knows Geri is there and she's been taking care of her. She might not have much time herself if he finds out."

The other officer sighed. "You can watch from out here and listen in. If I want your help I'll ask for it."

The cop went into the room and turned on the sound so House could hear. "Good afternoon, Angie. Sorry to barge in on you on a Sunday but we have kind of an urgent matter and we need your help. You help us, and we won't deport you."

Angie narrowed her eyes at him. "How can I trust you?"

"Because if you don't help us, and Geri Heart dies because of it, you'll be labeled as an accomplice. Do you really want her death on your conscience? Never mind that you'll definitely be deported. However, if you cooperate, we'll see what we can do to keep you in the country."

Angie was silent, biting her lip as she looked at the floor. The cop looked up at the mirror and gave House a look that said "Wanna give it a try?"

House opened the door and went in. Angie looked up at him and her jaw dropped.

"Hi, Angie. I'm Dr. House."

The man was gorgeous! Angie suddenly understood why Geri preferred this man over Jack Korgan, and she was more than ready to talk.

"You are Greg? _The_ Greg?"

House smirked as he sat down across from her. "Yep. I take it Geri has mentioned me?"

Angie blushed slightly. Geri hadn't told her a lot about him, but enough. "Yes."

"So are you going to help me?"

"I..don't know..."

"At least tell me, is she alive?"

"Yes."

"Alive and okay?"

"Yes. Considering..."

House frowned. "Considering what?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "He's so horrible to her, Dr. House. He beats her and screams at her. Keeps her shut up in that room all day. I managed to get in there a few times to help her, but then he found out and threatened to call the INS. I've heard him threaten to kill her a lot lately too."

The cop sighed. "Can you tell us anything that would help in getting a warrant to search the place and get her out of there?"

"Isn't her statement enough?" House asked him. And then he turned his attention back to Angie. "You are going to give us a statement, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

House smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He seemed like he honestly cared about Geri, and that was good enough for her.

Just then, the Chief of Police waltzed into the interrogation room and shook House's hand. "Dr. House. It's an honor to have you in my precinct."

House narrowed his eyes at the man. "Do I know you?"

"No. But I know you. I'm Captain David Carter. Dr. Jason Carter is my brother. And I was one of the first few cops on the scene on the day you were shot last month."

House shook the man's hand and merely shrugged like it was something that happened every day.

"I heard about Bill Heart's daughter and I want you to know that you have full support of this precinct."

"Well that's probably one of the best things I've heard all day. Apart from this lovely woman telling me she'll give a statement as to what's going on."

"What do you want to do?"

"Other than bust the front door down and beat the living crap out of Jack Korgan? Hmm...I'd like to get Geri out alive."

"Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

_**A/N: FYI for those who might not know, INS=Immigration and Naturalization Services. Next chapter is the big rescue so stay tuned!**_


	18. Nick of Time

_**A/N: So here's the big rescue. I hope it meets your expectations :) I had fun writing it :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It was a cold, foggy morning when the Palm Springs P.D. geared up. The sun was just rising, and the roads were still quiet. The rich and powerful of Palm Springs usually didn't awaken until at least ten A.M. Captain Carter saw no reason to go in with blazing sirens, much to House's dismay.

"We don't want to give Korgan any reason to panic. If we pull up silently and surround the house then our chances of getting in there and getting Geri out safely are much better." Then he tossed a badge attached to a lanyard to House, who caught it and looked at it.

"What's this?"

"It's a deputy badge. Can't kill bad guys without it," he smirked. "Now raise your right hand."

House almost laughed. "You're deputizing me? I thought they only did that in the movies."

"It's rare but it still happens from time to time. Now just shut up and raise your hand. As chief of the Palm Springs Police Precinct, I hereby deputize you, Gregory House, to assist in the search and rescue of one Geraldine Heart." Then he handed House a bullet-proof vest. "Come on, suit up. Let's roll."

"You gotta take a picture of me like this," House grinned as he tossed his phone to David so he could get a photo. "Ya know, for my desk back home. Oh! Do I get a newspaper and a rifle too?" House laughed.

"Dude, that's so not funny," another cop said.

X X X

The butler let the cops in through the gate and they surrounded the mansion while David, House, and several others took over the house.

"Where's Jack Korgan? I have a warrant."

The butler looked at the two men like they were scum. "I don't know, sir."

House glared at the man and with a nod from David, grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. "How would you like to go to jail on a count of aiding and abetting?"

The butler still refused to talk and David stepped in after he sent the other officers searching the house. "Interfering with a criminal investigation is also worthy of jail time. I have no problem adding that to the list. What's it gonna be?"

"D-downstairs. There's...a hidden door on the right..beside the large vase."

House gently slapped the man's cheek and straightened his lapels. "See? Cooperate, and you won't get hurt. Thanks for your time."

They ran downstairs as quick as they could. House spotted a workout room on the way and grabbed a baseball bat from a pile of sports equipment.

Geri was in a deep sleep. Greg was kissing her neck, his hands sliding up and over her legs as he hovered over her. She threw her head back and let him kiss her throat as her legs wrapped around his. They were so entwined with each other, she didn't know where her body ended and his began. All she could hear was his heart beating rapidly and her breath mixed with his in the quiet room.

When he forcibly entered her, she cried out. "Oh, Greg! Yes!"

"Greg?" he replied, sounding confused. "Did you just call me Greg?" His hands were on her hips, holding her in place, kneading her soft skin roughly as he pounded into her.

"Uh-huh..." she breathed, not catching on just yet that she was dreaming, or that Greg wasn't Greg. It was Jack.

"You little bitch!" he yelled and put his hands on her throat. Then he squeezed.

"Open up! Palm Springs PD!" David shouted at the door as he took out his revolver. "Korgan, if you don't open this door in three seconds we're coming in. One...two...three."

Two cops kicked the door open and House rushed in behind them. Jack Korgan was hovered over Geri, his hands around her throat, choking the life out of her. House grabbed the man and pulled him off while David covered Geri with a blanket, as she was undressed. Then he ordered for the paramedics and sent a cop to do his bidding.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do?" House yelled at Jack he slammed him against the wall then placed a strong right hook against his jaw that sent the man sprawling to the floor. Then he picked up the bat and stood over Jack as the man stood himself up and spat blood out onto the floor.

"She's nothing but a whore!" Jack choked out with a laugh but the smile soon faded when he saw House with the baseball bat ready to swing. Then he looked at David. "You can't let him do this! Do something!"

David took the bat from House and turned it upside down. "Make sure you hold it this way or you'll break the bat," and handed it back to House with a nod.

"If you've hurt her in any way, I'll kill you," House hissed as he swung the bat and hit Jack in the kneecap. A resounding crack filled the room and Jack screamed out in pain. Then he was pulled to his feet where House delivered the final blow, knocking him out so he fell backwards and hit his head against the bed frame which knocked him unconscious. A few cheers were cried out as House stood, pumped with adrenaline and then he dropped the bat and rushed over to Geri's side. Her pulse was painfully slow and she was still gasping for air from being choked. He saw the hand prints on her neck from where Jack strangled her and only hoped her larynx wasn't damaged too badly.

"Geri..." he whispered as he took her hand and squeezed. "It's Greg...can you hear me?"

No response.

"It's all over. You're safe now. The paramedics are here and we're taking you to the hospital. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

There was still no response and House was worried. The paramedics rushed in just then and picked up Jack and Geri, and loaded them into two ambulances. House rode with Geri and called Bill to give him an update. He promised to be at the hospital within the hour.

They arrived at the small hospital ten minutes later and they took her immediately to the ER. House was stopped at the door by security.

"I'm a doctor and a deputy," House leveled the man with a glare. "I outrank you. Now move."

David stepped behind him. "Dr. House, you don't have privileges at this hospital. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee and we'll wait over here."

X X X

When Bill arrived, House was talking to the doctor and he didn't look happy.

"How is she?"

The other doctor walked away and House turned to him. "They're going to admit her overnight and put her in a private room and then we can see her. They ran some tests and it doesn't look like there's any serious damage. If anything, she'll have some laryngitis for a little while and a very sore throat."

"Oh," Bill said, looking genuinely relieved. "That's good news."

"There's something else too."

"What?"

"Jack Korgan died in the ambulance on the way here. They need someone to ID the body."

Bill staggered backwards in shock. "Dead? How?"

"They think it was from when he fell and whacked his head. Everyone is saying it was self-defence, but somehow I don't think J.P. Korgan is going to see it that way."

"What the hell happened this morning?"

House recalled the events and Bill paled at the mention of Jack strangling his daughter with his bare hands. "I never liked that guy. As a teenager he was a moody, cocky little prick." He seemed to come out of his reverie and shook his head as if to clear it. "I'll go identify the body. You stay with Geri. She'll want to see you when she wakes up."

"I don't know about that," House muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We...I didn't exactly leave town on good terms with your daughter. If she doesn't want to see me, I won't be surprised."

"Well hopefully that won't be the case."

"Mr. Heart?" the doctor inquired of the two men. "I can take you to see Jack Korgan now. Would you follow me?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and Dr. House, Mrs. Korgan is in room 358. South wing. You can see her now."

House winced at the mention of her married name. He'd seriously have to talk to Bill about getting that changed, he thought as he rode the elevator to the third floor.

Geri was asleep when he went in, and he closed the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed. She looked okay, other than the faint bruises on her face and the hand prints on her neck. Her vitals were much stronger and she was resting peacefully.

"Geri," he whispered, as he pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down. "It's Greg."

Just then, her heart rate sped up and she stirred. "Geri? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

It was a rather strong squeeze and it made him smile in spite of himself. What came next was a light slap on his hand, and he chuckled. "Still mad at me? I guess I deserved it. You can punish me all you want when you're better. The chief of Police deputized me but I can probably keep the cuffs."

A slight grin crossed her face and then her eyes opened. When she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was air.

"You had some damage to your larynx so it's best not to try and talk for now. We checked it out though and everything looks okay. Are you thirsty?"

She nodded and he went across the room to pour her a glass of water. Then he grabbed her some paper and a pen. "You can write me sexy love notes for now."

She grabbed the pen and wrote:_ What happened? I don't remember much._

"We got there as fast as we could. When we arrived, you lost consciousness and we had to get you out of there."

She frowned and then wrote: _why did I pass out?_

"Jack was choking you."

Her eyes filled with tears and then she looked frantically around the room, and past him out into the hall. House squeezed her hand. "Geri..listen...you don't have to worry about him anymore."

The serious tone in his voice made her even more worried and she wrote: _Why not?_

House sighed and shook his head. "Because he's dead." He reached over and gently stroked her cheek. "I want you to get some sleep. The cops will want to talk to you, and they'll definitely want to talk to me. Hell, they might even arrest me, who knows."

Geri squeezed his hand so hard he winced. "It'll be fine. I need to go take care of some stuff. How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head.

"Okay that's good. Have a nap. There will be a guard outside keeping reporters out." Then he smirked. "Not like you can tell them anything."

House left the room, only to be met with Bill outside. "She's awake, but she can't talk so just get her to write things down. I have to go make some calls to the big boss lady. I doubt they'll let me leave the state until this whole nightmare is over so I might as well stick around. I hope you know a good lawyer, Bill," House said as he patted the man on the shoulder. "Cuz I think I'm gonna need one."

* * *

_**A/N: I looked up the rules for Deputization and it's still practiced, usually under extreme or emergency situations. The oath I made up simply because I couldn't find an actual one online anywhere and after 1/2 hour, I gave up. Besides, this is fiction. So what if it's not exact? I tried.**_


	19. Damaged Goods

Chapter 18

House's team, Wilson, Cuddy and half the hospital staff gathered in the doctor's lounge in front of the TV in what looked like a trance.

"This just in, Princeton Plainsboro Doctor and world famous Diagnostician Gregory House was arrested and charged this morning with manslaughter in the death of Jack Korgan II."

"What the..."

"Shhhh!" Several people hissed at Chase as someone turned the volume up.

"It's unclear at this time what caused the man's death but House's lawyer is very confident that the self defence plea will rule in their favor. House rescued Korgan's wife, Geraldine Heart, yesterday when he found her husband choking her with his bare hands. Apparently, Ms. Heart was being held in their house against her will and it was no secret that Mr. Korgan had plans to murder his wife. Dr. House made it in the nick of time and saved her life. We'll have more as the story unfolds. And now, the weather..."

Foreman turned the TV off and the room was so silent one could hear a pin drop.

X X X

It all seemed like a blur. One minute House was sitting in a jail cell, and the next, he was standing before a judge with two excellent criminal defense attorneys who got the case dismissed once all the evidence was brought forward as to what really happened. House was a free man in a span of 72 hours.

The first thing he did was call Wilson and tell him the news, who told Cuddy, who told him he could take another couple of weeks vacation time, since they didn't have a patient at the moment. If they did, House could handle it via conference call from Bill's home where he was staying.

Geri still couldn't talk above little more than a whisper, but that was still an improvement. However, she was easily traumatized by certain things and Bill arranged for her to see a therapist who would be coming to the house to see her a couple of times a week.

Bill set them up in the library which was Geri's favorite room in the house with the idea she'd feel better and more calm than in a strange office.

"So, Geri, how are you feeling today?"

Geri cleared her throat and winced. It still hurt to swallow at times but at least she was able to speak.

"Okay I guess."

"Just okay?"

Geri shrugged.

"Glad to be home safe and sound?"

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Greg."

Dr. Sawicki cocked her head to one side. "Greg? As in Dr. House?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"In the conference room talking to his team. He's in there most of the day it seems. I think he's avoiding me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been home for a few days and he hasn't made any moves to show that he's even happy I'm here, let alone alive."

"He saved your life and you've been through a traumatic experience. He's probably just giving you time and space to heal."

Geri scoffed. "I don't need space, I need him!" she croaked, and then started coughing. The doctor poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. "Thanks. Do you believe in soul mates, Doctor?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Do you believe that there's someone for everyone?"

"I like to think so."

"Yeah, well Greg is mine. As soon as I looked into his eyes I knew. I think the feeling was mutual, but he'll never admit it. He doesn't believe in that kind of thing."

"Interesting. Have you told him how you feel?"

Geri nodded. "He knows I'm in love with him. And I told him in the letter I wrote when I thought I was never going to see him again. But why won't he at least acknowledge that? He's too proud to love anyone or he thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved. What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"It's not uncommon if he's had a bad childhood or something traumatic happen in his life."

"He hasn't said a word to me about it."

"He will when he's ready."

"And that's fine. But in the meantime, I'm not the delicate flower he thinks I am. Yes, I was in hell for a month, and yes, I almost died, but I'm here now."

"How are you sleeping? Okay?"

"Yeah. I'd sleep better if Greg were with me. I miss him," she said, tearing up. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "I've never been this emotional over a man. Not even Jack. But he was a bastard. All I felt for him was disgust."

"You never loved your husband?"

"No. I've never felt anything close to what I feel when Greg is in the same room. I used to tremble when I'd hear Jack coming to bed at night. I constantly walked on egg shells around him. With Greg I'm free. We...understand each other. I try to talk to him but he finds some excuse not to. I don't even know why he's still in town. If he doesn't want to be with me, why doesn't he just go back to Princeton?"

"That's something you're going to have to ask Dr. House. I know he's a brilliant doctor, but I've heard his bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired. He says things to patients that doctors are thinking once the patients have left the room."

Geri chuckled. "Well he's never been anything but nice to me. Sure he's snarky and abrasive on occasion but when it's just us..." she broke off and a wistful expression took over her features.

Dr. Sawicki checked her watch. "Our time is up for today but I was wondering if maybe Dr. House might like to sit in with you on the next session. I'd be curious to get his input."

Geri shrugged. "I'll ask him."

"Good. I'll see you on Sunday then."

X X X

"Greg!" her screams rang out into the hall, waking House up with a jolt. He usually slept with his bedroom door closed, but in light of the circumstances, kept it open. It wasn't unusual to hear her screaming from a nightmare but she usually fell back to sleep just as fast. This was the first time she screamed out his name. And not in a good way.

Bill had moved his bedroom just a few doors down from hers, rather than the downstairs room he had before. He figured if anyone could help her, House could, and since Bill's room was at the other end of the house, he wouldn't be of any use to her.

House managed grab her wrists and hold them tightly until she grew weak and collapsed against his chest.

"I don't get it," she sobbed.

"What's that?" he asked as he lowered her back against the pillow.

"I lived with him for years. He did pretty much the same thing he did to me this past month. Why is it suddenly bothering me now?"

"I don't know. I guess because it was more like an actual abduction. And you thought he was going to kill you for real."

"He was going to kill me," she shuddered. "I just didn't know when or how, and that made it even more horrific."

"Well he's gone, and you're safe." House whispered some gentle assurances and then pulled the covers up over her.

"Stay with me? Please?" she asked him, looking completely defeated.

"Geri..."

"Just until I fall asleep?"

He nodded and climbed atop the bed, holding her close. "You really hate this kind of thing don't you?" she asked him after awhile.

"Yeah."

"So why stay?"

"That's what you do when you...care about someone."

Geri smiled to herself. That was probably as close to an "I love you" as she was ever going to get.

"Thank you for caring." And then she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

House woke up a few hours later, having fallen asleep next to Geri, and yawned. It was still early in the morning and his first thought was to sneak back to his room and get a few more hours of sleep.

But when he glanced over and saw Geri staring up at him, a slight smile on her face, he found himself rooted to the spot.

"Morning," she whispered and snuggled closer.

"What're you doing awake?" he asked. "Sun's not even up."

"I was about to ask you that."

"I realized I wasn't in my nice big king bed," he smirked.

"This is a king."

"But it's yours," he whined.

She giggled and slid her hand down his chest and underneath his T-shirt. His skin was warm and she inhaled his scent. "I missed you so much, Greg," she whispered. "I missed everything about you. I thought about you every night I was away and that was the only thing that kept me from losing my mind. And the letter I wrote...it wasn't just the insane ramblings of a crazy woman who thought she was going to die. I meant every word of it."

House nodded. "I know."

"I'm sorry I overreacted at the party. I was being selfish to think you'd stay in L.A. I thought maybe you could get a job at the hospital here and all would be well."

"I can't. I have a life in Princeton."

"I know. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"My selfishness almost got me killed. If I hadn't freaked out and stormed off, Jack wouldn't have gotten to me. I was upset and he totally played off of that."

"That's what people like him do. They manipulate. I can't say I'm not guilty of that myself."

"Yeah but when you do it, it's to help people. You do what you have to in order to get the truth."

"It's not quite the same in your case."

"I know."

House brushed the backs of his fingers over her arm to create goose bumps and she shivered. "Cold?"

"No, I'm fine. So..what's happening with Angie?"

"She'll be fine. I got the D.A. to work out something so she can get a Visa and stay in the country. As long as she has a job, she'll be fine. So your dad hired her."

"Where is she now, then?"

"She went back to El Salvador to visit family but she'll be coming back next week."

Geri smiled at him. "You really are an amazing man, Greg."

He smiled back at her. "I know."

She reached up and stroked his face, felt the soft scruff under her fingertips and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

With her windows open they could hear the rain start, and then a flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"I have a favor to ask you," she told him. "Please don't say no. It's kind of important."

"What is it?" he chuckled as he continued to stroke her back.

"Dr. Sawicki wants you to come to the next session with me."

House's hand paused. "Why?"

"She wants your input."

"She knows what happened. What does she want me there for?"

Geri glanced up at him, a rather coy expression on her face. "Indulge me for once, please?"

House sighed. "Whatever."

"Is that a yes?"

He looked down at her, mischief in his eyes, and then playfully rolled her onto her back as he loomed over her and nuzzled her neck as she squealed in surprise. That's when he saw them again. Jack's hand prints on her neck.

They had begun to fade and would soon be gone completely. House had been trying to get the image of the man out of his head without much success. Every time he saw those marks, he got a chill down his spine and a sense of panic as he remembered seeing Jack hovered over Geri, hands around her throat, her body still.

Geri noticed his heart had started beating faster and he'd broken into a cold sweat. His eyes were black with fear. "Greg? Are you okay?"

He continued to stare into space, like he was reliving something horrible and it was seriously worrying her.

Without warning, he got up from the bed and walked swiftly from the room.

"Greg?"

He stopped at the door and turned to look back at her. He managed a weak smile for her benefit. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Completely confused and bewildered, Geri watched him leave.

_Is that it__? Am I so damaged that he can't stand to touch me?_

She lay back against the pillows and tried to fight back the tears that came and burned her eyes.


	20. Out In The Open

_**A/N: I want to thank my loyal readers and my newer readers for following this story :) I'm not done yet! Lots more to come! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 19

House was distant over the next couple of days, hardly talked to Geri, who became even more worried and upset. He always seemed to in control of his feelings and emotions. But that morning a few days ago, he looked terrified, like a trapped animal.

Bill noticed it as well, and tried to engage him in conversation, but was met with short, one word answers.

She later found him in the room he used for his conference calls. He was wearing glasses as he flipped through a textbook. As much as she hated to admit, he looked amazingly sexy that way.

"Dr. Sawicki is coming for a session today," Geri reminded him. "Are you going to join us?"

"Sure. Whatever," he murmured, not taking his eyes off what he was reading. "What time?"

"Two."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks, Greg," she said before leaving the room quickly.

X X X

House and Geri were seated at opposite ends of the couch in the library when the doctor arrived. She could sense the tension and it both puzzled and intrigued her.

"Good afternoon, Geri. And you must be Dr. House," she said politely, extending her hand to him.

"You can call me Greg," he said as he stood and shook her hand before sitting back down again.

"So how are things since we last spoke, Geri?"

She shrugged and glanced at House. "Fine."

"Greg? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he mumbled as he picked at a piece of lint on the couch cushion.

"Any issues you'd like to address?"

"Nope."

"Geri?"

"I...had a nightmare the other night. I woke up screaming and called for Greg."

"And did he come to you?"

Geri smiled and nodded. "But he didn't want to stay."

"Why is that, Greg?"

"It was the middle of the night. I was tired."

"But you went to her anyway, that's good. Then what happened?"

"She wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep so I did, and ended up falling asleep too."

"Then what happened?"

"We talked a bit. Greg got a little playful but then...he just got up and left the room suddenly. He claimed he was just tired."

"I _was_ tired! Nobody should be awake that early."

"Something set you off," Geri said sullenly. "Is it because you can't stand to look at me, or touch me after what happened? I'm damaged goods now."

House glared at her. "It has nothing to do with you," he said quietly. "And you're not damaged goods."

"So what is it then? You can at least tell me what caused the sudden change. The fact that you're hardly talking to me these days isn't exactly helping my self esteem."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but you never had a problem talking to me before."

"It was different before," House snapped.

"How was it different, Greg?" The doctor inquired.

House simply glared at her and then looked away, rubbing his hand over his jaw.

Geri looked sad. She hated seeing House upset that way. "We had fun together," she reminded him, her hand gently touched his arm. "Remember that day when we roasted marshmallows in the fire pit? Or made out in the hot tub when you were staying at Dr. Carter's? Why can't it be that way again?"

"Because I can't even look at you without seeing Jack Korgan's hands around your throat, that's why!"

She backed off at his outburst, but she didn't recoil completely. "Well, that would certainly explain how one minute you're kissing my neck and the next you're running from the room," she said, still sullen.

"It's understandable that Greg would be uncomfortable, after having witnessed something like that. No doubt it was traumatic enough seeing it, without even the possibility of your possible death."

"You have no idea," House muttered. "It didn't help that she was already turning blue. I had no idea how long he'd been choking her."

"It wasn't long," Geri said. "I heard the pounding on the door just before I passed out. I felt a measure of relief hoping you were on the other side of it. Trying to get to me."

That appeased House a little, knowing that her last thought before she lost consciousness was that her rescue was coming.

"Then would you also like to hear how I beat that coward with a baseball bat and shattered his kneecap? Or how about how I delivered the blow to his jaw that eventually killed him because he hit his head when he fell and he bled to death."

Geri was speechless as she watched him get up, fists clenched. His voice was loud as he spoke to the doctor. She curled into the corner of the couch and watched with wide eyes. She'd never seen him so angry and honestly, it was scary. The man could yell, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Do you really want to know what was going through my mind when I saw his hands around her neck and how I thought we were too late? Well I'll tell you what was going through my mind, if you must know. It was like my whole future flashed before my eyes. Images of her, images of us being together and growing old together and being happy for the first time in my life. It all came to a screeching halt when I turned to look at her and saw how still she was. I can't erase those images from my mind, Dr. So if you know how I can, I'd be more than happy to hear your ideas. Because I'm tapped out."

"That's it then?" Geri said quietly, causing both doctors in the room to look at her as she stood near the door. "I'm tainted now. You don't want to look at me, hell, you don't even want to touch me anymore. I get it."

"Geri," the doctor began.

"You're nothing but a coward, Greg! An insensitive coward at that. Do you think this is easy for me? Talking about everything? Do you like hearing about the things Jack did and what he made me do?"

"Oh, and it's easy for me? I'm not good at this nurturing crap!"

"I'm not asking you to nurture me! I just want you to love me! Is that so much to ask?" Looking defeated, she turned and stormed out of the room.

House collapsed back on the couch with his head in his hands. "Greg, are you okay?"

He looked up and glared at her. "Are you really that stupid? No, I'm not okay!"

"I know you have deep feelings for Geri. She knows you do too. Why don't you tell her that?"

"I don't want to see her get hurt. I'm not the easiest person to be with."

"Clearly," the doctor muttered. "Be that as it may, would it be so bad to let your guard down and take a chance? You might be surprised."

"You sound like Wilson," House chuckled.

"Who's Wilson?"

"My best friend."

"I see. So, how do you plan to fix things with Geri?"

He looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "What should I do?"

"Go talk to her."

"And tell her what? That every time I look at her I can't stop thinking about her being choked to death? Not very romantic."

"It doesn't have to be romantic. Did it ever occur to you that she loves you so much that she's willing to do whatever it takes to keep you? Give her a chance, Greg. You deserve to be happy and so does she. When I come back in three days I expect to see a change. For the better."

The session ended and House went back to the conference room to sulk for awhile. He knew the doctor was right. He'd been denying himself the right to be happy ever since Stacy. Well, she was gone and Geri was there, and she loved him. The least he could do was give it a shot.

He got up and searched the house for her, finding her in her bedroom, standing by the window staring out at the rain. The fireplace was roaring and the lighting was soft. It was like something out of a soap opera.

"I'm really not good at this," he said softly, standing in the doorway. "I don't know how to be caring or...sensitive. I never had that growing up so I don't know how it works."

Geri turned around and looked at him, her face was stained with tears and she was sniffling a little.

"You don't have to. I just want you to be honest with me. I know you can do that."

"Yeah, well, my honesty has gotten me into more trouble than you can imagine," he smirked, taking another step into the room.

"I can take it. I'd rather you be honest than lie to me and tell me everything's fine when it's not."

"Everybody lies," he pointed out.

"I've never lied to you, Greg, and I never will. We've always been honest with each other. We still can. I'm not going anywhere."

House sighed. "But I am. I have to go back to Princeton in a few days."

Geri looked at the floor. "I know."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Are you coming with me?"

Her head jerked up. House was standing only a few feet away from her. "What did you say?"

"I said, are you going to come to Princeton with me when I go?"

"What? Why?"

House shrugged, clearly feeling as awkward as he knew he looked. "Why not? What reason do you have to stay in L.A.? I mean really. It's not like you have anything keeping you here. Your father's in good health, he can take care of himself. The studio no doubt has replaced you."

Geri sighed. "This is a big decision, Greg. Let me think about it, okay?"

He nodded, not really sure what there was to think about, but he let it go. He touched her face gently and nuzzled her nose playfully. She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched, tentatively at first, but their passion quickly ignited and they clung to each other. House buried his fingers in her hair while she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. They slowly began to move across the room towards her bed and she pulled him down with her as they collapsed onto it.

His mouth was everywhere, kissing, nipping and biting as he slid his hands under her shirt and yanked it over her head.

Geri moaned as he crashed his lips on hers. "Mmm...Greg," she breathed in his ear. "I missed this." Her hands slipped down to unbutton his shirt and then she pulled at the hem of his T-shirt, giving it a tug upwards. House pulled it over his head and resumed kissing her as his hands reached around and unclasped her bra. When it slid down her arms, he pulled it from her and dropped it on the floor next to the other items of clothing and began kissing his way down her neck.

Geri hissed as soon as his hot mouth fastened onto her breast, licking and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around the nipple as his fingers fumbled with the drawstring on her pants.

She lifted herself up to allow him to pull off the pants, along with her underwear and House looked her over as only a doctor could. He was relieved that there were no major bruises or other injuries that he could see.

She giggled. "Are you giving me an examination, Dr. House?"

"Mmm," he nodded and began to softly touch her all over as if he really was doing an examination. "Does it hurt anywhere?" He touched her stomach and she quivered. His hands were so warm and they felt so good when he touched her.

"Hmm..maybe here," she said as she touched her hip, and he placed a gentle kiss on that spot. Then she touched her breast. "Here too."

House smirked, but kissed her there anyway.

She pointed to her ribcage. "Here isn't too bad. I think he broke one of them my first week. It hurt to breathe for days."

"Damn.." he cursed under his breath. "We should get it looked at. Make sure there's no long term damage."

She nodded and then smiled coyly. "Can we do that in Princeton?"

House's head jerked up and he narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean you've come to your senses?"

Geri playfully slapped his chest. "If by that you mean will I go with you, then yes. But you have to promise me one thing."

He continued to touch her gingerly. "What?"

"That no matter what happens, we'll always talk to each other. I know this whole thing has affected you. I'd be surprised if it hasn't in some way. But if something's really bothering you, will you talk to me about it? No matter how stupid or trivial you think it might be?"

She was asking a lot. She knew that, but what was the point in starting what could be a serious relationship if he wasn't going to take it seriously or be willing to share things with her?

House was completely stuck. He knew the longer he hesitated, the more it would seem that he didn't care. He really did. But for some reason, the words weren't coming. All he could do was nod.

Geri wasn't entirely convinced, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "That's all I ask."

* * *

_**A/N: It only gets better from here ;)**_


	21. A New Direction

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I managed to tear myself away from Sing Star to get this posted. Can't...stop...downloading...content. I've also been writing some one-shots, which I'll post here eventually as well so stay tuned for those. Anyway, there's SMEX in this chapter so I hope you enjoy :) And again, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Ohh...Greg..." Geri purred as House lavished her body with kisses and touches so electric that she felt like she was about to burst. They were in her bed, fireplace blazing while the rain pounded against the open window.

She always wanted to be made love to by the sound of the rain. It didn't get much better than that.

House was certainly taking his time. It was as if she'd disappear if he stopped touching her, and he couldn't get the idea out of his head. His mouth devoured her neck and her throat as he lay between her spread legs. His hands held hers against the mattress, their fingers interlaced, and his erection pressed against her stomach.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he nibbled her earlobe and nipped the sensitive spot on her neck.

Geri hissed at the sensation of pleasure and pain as the scruff from his whiskers scraped her skin, while his tongue soothed the spot he'd just bitten.

"Greg...please..." she pleaded. Her whole body ached for him. It had been so long since he'd last made love to her, she almost forgot what it felt like.

He looked down at her, his normally bright blue eyes were dark with lust and he smiled like the cat that got into the cream. He knew exactly what she wanted.

_Of course he knows_, she thought. He was always so in tune with her, and she to him. As he pressed the tip of his cock against her slick entrance, planning on doing it as slow as possible, it slipped in with so much ease that they both moaned in ecstasy.

House shut his eyes tight and tried to concentrate on something else as he moved within her. She was so hot and so wet that he almost slipped out a couple of times. He wouldn't be able to last much longer and she knew it. She could feel his movements as they became more erratic with each stroke.

"I'm so close...Greg...please..." she murmured between kisses that she placed on his chest and throat.

All he could do was nod and grunt a response as he thrust faster and harder. He grabbed her leg and lifted it higher so he could get deeper inside and then they came together, hard. Their cries filled the large bedroom and the sound of the rain was lost in the background.

"Geri...I..." House sighed as he buried his face in her neck shook his head. The moment he came within her was so intense. So amazing. He was overcome with so many emotions that hit him like a tidal wave.

"It's okay," she whispered as she gently stroked his damp hair and let him compose himself. She could feel the hot tears on her neck and she had no intention of moving him. Greg House was a very proud man, and she knew that if he let her see him cry, it would be a sign of weakness. He clearly wasn't ready to show her that part of himself yet, and she was okay with that.

X X X

As soon as Dr. Sawicki entered the library she smiled. House and Geri were talking quietly to each other, their foreheads touching as they whispered. The doctor almost turned around and walked right out, feeling as if she was intruding on something private between them, and yet she was in awe of the change in both of them since the last time she was there.

"Well, it's good to see something's changed, for the better I take it," she said with a grin as she sat down across from them.

"Definitely," Geri smiled as she glanced at House, who gave a shrug.

"Great. So what happened? I assume you two talked."

"Among other things," he murmured.

"Shh!" Geri hissed at him.

"Anything else?"

"I'm moving to Princeton with Greg. He wants me to go with him."

The Dr. Looked at House, who seemed bored. "That's a very big decision on your part. What made you decide that, Greg?"

"There's nothing keeping her in L.A. She has no reason not to come to Princeton with me."

"Why not move out here?"

House snickered. "Right, like any hospital in their right mind would hire me. Besides, I've made a name for myself where I am. I don't want to start all over."

"Is that what you want, Geri?"

She nodded. "He's right. I have nothing to keep me here. And I'm looking forward to being somewhere new. I've never been back east."

"So what did you two talk about after our last session?"

"We didn't do much talking, if you get my drift," House replied with an over-exaggerated wink to the doctor.

Again, Geri playfully slapped his arm."

"Hey! Cripple abuse!"

"You're hardly a cripple. Why would you even say that?"

The doctor also seemed intrigued. "Yes, let's address that for a moment, if we could, Greg."

The playful demeanor had quickly disappeared and House looked guarded. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I've heard about your leg, and the Ketamine treatment. It's still working, I take it. How long as it been now?"

"About 4 or 5 months."

"No pain at all?"

"None."

"Wow. Geri, what do you know about Greg's pain history?"

"He hasn't...told me much of anything. But I feel that it's a touchy subject for him so if he wants to tell me about it one day, I'll listen. That's all I can do."

The doctor and House both looked at her in surprise. _How in the world did he get so lucky?_

"That's a very good attitude, Geri," the doctor praised.

Geri nodded and looked at House. "I know you used to walk with a cane, and I know about the infarction. I looked you up online when you first came to the studio. I just never brought it up because it didn't seem to be an issue anymore. And if it ever is, I hope you'll tell me about it."

Still speechless, all House could do was nod.

"So when do you leave for Princeton, Greg?"

"Tomorrow morning. Geri is going to meet me there soon after. Once I've finished with the patient. And I think I'll have to find us a bigger place."

"Why?" Geri asked him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I live in a one bedroom apartment. Not very big for two people. You deserve more."

Her jaw dropped. "How do you figure?"

"Come on, Ger," he began. "You'd honestly rather live in my tiny apartment as opposed to a mansion like this?"

She shrugged. "Well yeah. That stuff was never important to me. And I can't wait to see your apartment. As long as it's yours, I'll love it."

"You never really know someone until you've lived with them," the doctor pointed out. "Why would you think she'd want to move to a bigger place?"

"Well this place is huge, Jack's place was huge. My place will seem like a closet."

"You don't really think I care about that kind of crap, do you?"

House just shrugged and the doctor grinned. "It will be cozy at any rate."

"Exactly!" Geri nodded in agreement.

"Looks like you two need to discuss it more. How long have you been together now?"

"Since October or so."

"So you still have a lot to learn about each other. If it's any consolation, I think you two are well on your way to a very happy and healthy relationship."

House rolled his eyes, Geri beamed with pride and then House's cell phone rang. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Greg."

Once he was gone, Geri sighed wistfully as she watched him leave, admiring the way his ass filled his jeans. "I love to watch him go."

"So things are going well then?" The doctor asked her.

"Yeah. I just wish he didn't have to go tomorrow."

"You seem a lot better today."

Geri blushed and looked away. "Greg is amazing. I can't begin to tell you what he does to me. I've never experienced anything like that in my entire life."

"You two made love?"

She nodded, and blushed an even deeper shade of pink.

"How did that go?"

"It was fine. As always. With him I'm not scared or nervous. Greg is the only other man I've been with besides Jack. But I trust him with my life. With Jack I was always scared for my life."

Dr. Sawicki looked surprised, and Geri laughed. "I know, it sounds crazy but it's true. Jack and I were thrown together like an arranged marriage. We met when I was 16 and I didn't date anyone else. That said, I've never...oh geeze..." she giggled and fidgeted.

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Take your time."

"I've just never told anyone about this. Except Greg. Jack never made love to me. In the conventional sense. It was always so...I don't know. Short. Wham-bam thank-you ma'am, if you will. But I didn't know any better. I'd never had any boyfriends or made out with guys before Jack so I thought that's just what it was. And then I met Greg and I was literally blown away!" she said, using hand gestures and holding her arms out wide to make her point. "Sex with Greg is the kind of stuff they write about in romance novels. It's romantic, loving and intense. He makes love to me. He completely consumes me and makes me feel incredible. If I'd known that it was supposed to be that way, I would have walked out on Jack years ago."

"You've alluded that Jack was a violent man. Was the sex violent too?"

Geri nodded. "When he was angry, I didn't want to be around him, but he'd always find me and expect me to...you know. When I'd refuse, which I did just about every time, he'd rape me anyway."

"And when Greg is angry? What does he do?"

Geri snickered. "He goes and sulks somewhere."

"Do you think you'll like living with him when he's in a mood?"

"He'll get over it. He always does. And I know that he'd never hurt me. He said as much and I believe him."

"From all I've heard about Greg House, he's a good man. And he seems to really care about you. I think you might have found your match, Geri."

"I know I have."

When House didn't return to the session, Geri went looking for him. He was in his bedroom tossing some clothes into a duffel bag.

"Was I dreaming or did we do this already once before?" she asked.

House chuckled. "My patient is dying and my team is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I have to catch the red-eye tonight and get back there."

She nodded sadly. "Oh."

He tossed the last item into his bag and zipped it closed before going to her. "You're going to have to get used to this," he said quietly as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to happen that I might be working all night at the hospital or get called away on a night where we have plans. I'll understand if you don't think you can handle that. Some women can't."

Geri shook her head. "No, it's fine, Greg. Really. I'm not usually this clingy," she chuckled softly into his shirt. "It's just that things between us are so good right now."

"And that's not going to change because I'm on the other side of the country." He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "And I'll be there to pick you up at the airport."

"Promise?"

She sounded like a little girl, and it made him feel warm all over. He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I promise. Now," he said as he glanced at his watch, "I have about thirty minutes until Carl drives me to the airport. How about a nice...send-off?"

Geri bit her lower lip seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm...I think I can handle that."

"Yeah?" House grinned as he began to walk backwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Geri straddling his hips. "Gonna miss me?"

"Yes," she whispered as she kissed his lips once.

"Gonna behave yourself?"

"No," she giggled and kissed him again. House returned the kiss and added a bit more punch as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and then plunged it into her mouth, at the same time he twisted their bodies so she was flat on her back and he was lying on top of her. "Tricky," she giggled as she pulled him down to kiss her again. They kissed and held each other for several minutes until they were peeling each other's clothes off with a feverish urgency. Geri unceremoniously rolled them over so House was on his back and she climbed on top of him.

He watched with lust as she hovered over him and eased herself slowly onto his shaft, groaning loudly until he was deep inside of her.

"Oh my God...Greg..." she moaned as he gripped her hips and helped her ride him the way he knew she would like. "Oh..Oh yes..."

His hands slid up to grab her breasts as they jiggled with each thrust and he loved watching her as she bounced on top of him.

"So sexy," he murmured as he pinched her nipples and smiled up at her.

"So...are you..." she panted as she placed her hands on his chest for support and arched her back so as to hit her G-spot on each thrust. "Oh God!"

"You can just call me Greg," he chuckled. But he was no longer laughing as his passion was rising quickly. "Faster..." he encouraged her as he bucked his hips into her and closed his eyes tightly. "Oh yeah...just like that...Unghh...Yesssss.." he hissed as he felt her inner walls contract and a flood of moisture coat his cock with her juices. That was his undoing and he exploded his seed into her in long, satisfying spurts that took any energy he had completely away.

Geri rolled off him and they lay on his bed collecting their breaths until he got up to get dressed. "Ready to go, Dr. House?" Carl called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in two minutes."

House turned to look at Geri before he threw his jacket on and picked up his bag. "I'll call you when I get in. We'll aim for you to come out next weekend, okay?"

She nodded, still slightly out of breath as she got up to kiss him one more time. "I love you, Greg."

He smiled against her lips. "I know." He playfully squeezed her ass, gave her one last kiss and then headed downstairs. Geri watched from his bedroom window as the limo drove through the gates and disappeared.


	22. Welcome to Princeton

_**A/N: Believe it or not, I have a lot more in store for these two. Although, another House/OFC pic popped into my head yesterday but I'm going to let that stay there until this one is finished. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"So who wants to be the first one to tell me why I had to fly across the country, on the red-eye, to see this patient?" House shouted as he pushed through the door of the conference room bright and early. In one hand he carried a tray full of Starbucks and in the other, a bag of bagels.

Chase, Foreman and Cameron all turned to look at him like he was a ghost. "Did Cuddy call you?"

"Is that coffee? For us?

"Are those bagels?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Now spill. What did you do, and how do we fix it so we don't kill the guy? Go!"

X X X

"You look very relaxed today, Geri," Dr. Sawicki observed as she scribbled something onto her notepad.

"I am. But I've also been busy packing stuff to send to Princeton."

"Are you looking forward to that?"

"Yes. I've never been in a happy relationship before. It's going to be strange."

"It will be an adjustment. Just don't rush into anything."

"I know."

"Is Greg looking forward to it?"

"I really think he is. He said he cleared some space for my stuff in his closet and dresser."

"Wow. Well it's good that he's taking it seriously."

"Seems to be. Thanks for all your help."

"I'm glad I could help. You know, if you want to continue therapy, I know some great doctors back east you could see."

"I'll keep that in mind. I think I'm okay."

"No nightmares lately?"

"Nope. I did have some anxiety the other night, but I think it was just from the anticipation of moving across the country. I don't have any friends out there."

"You'll make new friends. Are you going to get a job?"

"I plan to. Greg seems to think he can find me one. His boss needs an assistant so when I get there, she promised me an interview."

"Sounds promising."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to see Greg around the halls."

"Be prepared, Geri. That's all I'm saying."

She cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Greg House has a reputation. Don't expect him to treat you any different at work than he treats others. And from what I've heard, he's not the easiest man to work with."

"I know. And I don't even have the job yet. Dr. Cuddy might not hire me."

"True. And sometimes it's not a good idea for couples to work together. They need time apart to appreciate each other and get some independence."

"I agree," Geri nodded. "I understand that his job will sometimes come first. I can deal with that. I've never been one of those clingy wives who wants to know what her husband is doing all the time or where he is."

"With Jack it was different," the doctor pointed out. "You didn't care because you claim you didn't love him. With Greg, it might be different because you do care."

Geri nodded again. "True. But I honestly don't think it will be a problem. And if it is, we'll work it out."

The doctor smiled. "I'm sure you will. Keep in touch though, please? I'd like to know how you're doing."

"I certainly will."

X X X

Geri stumbled groggily into the airport terminal and glanced around. House was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, she whipped out her cell and called him. When she got his voicemail, she sighed, grabbed her bags and headed for the Taxi terminal. After waiting nearly a half hour in line, she finally got a ride.

"Where to, lady?"

"I need to go to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

The driver looked sceptically at her. "You realize you're in Newark, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I flew in from California."

"Princeton quite a ways from here."

"What's your point?" she snapped back.

"My point is that it's gonna cost ya."

Geri cocked her eyebrow at him and then reached into her purse for her wallet. She then held up her platinum American Express card. "I'm covered. Now go."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Damn right," she mumbled as he pulled away from the curb.

Meanwhile, House was sitting at his desk pulling his hair out. He sent Wilson to pick Geri up at the airport and he just got a call back saying she wasn't there. _Where could she be?_

His team returned with the latest lab results, which of course were inconclusive. They were back to square one and time was running out.

X X X

"Excuse me, where would I find Dr. House?" Geri asked the closest person she could find that looked like they worked there. Although the woman had a badge, she wasn't dressed like a doctor. Or anything close to one. If she were being honest, the woman looked like a high-class call girl.

"Fourth floor, Diagnostics. I could page him for you, if you'd like."

"No, that's okay."

Cuddy looked at the woman and smiled. _This must be Geri._ "Are you...Geri?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Lisa Cuddy."

Geri's eyes widened and she immediately felt bad for thinking what she had. "Geri Heart." The two women shook hands and then Cuddy offered to show her to House's office.

As soon as the doors opened to the fourth floor., they could hear the yelling and Geri froze, stopping in her tracks. Cuddy pushed the button to keep the doors open and studied Geri's reaction. Yes, House was yelling, but Cuddy was immune to it. Geri, it seemed, was not.

"His bark is worse than his bite," she said softly. "It would be a cold day in hell if House didn't yell at his fellows at least once. Come on, he'll be happy to see you."

But Geri stayed put. "Maybe this is a bad idea..."

Cuddy took Geri's hand and squeezed it. "It's fine, I promise."

Wilson came out of the other set of elevators and when he saw Geri, he smiled. "There you are! We must have missed each other at the terminal. House sent me to come pick you up and..." he trailed off when he saw Geri visibly shaking. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"She heard House yelling," Cuddy whispered.

"I see," he said, and then scratched the back of his head. "It's fine, Geri. He's just tired and cranky because he's been up all night with the patient and the patient isn't getting better. When he sees you he'll be ecstatic. He's really missed you, you know. He really wanted to be there to meet you at the airport. He just couldn't get away."

"Really?" she said in a small voice, still a little nervous but at least she came out of the elevator.

"Honest. Come on."

Wilson took her hand and led her down the hall and into House's office. She could see him in the next room, scribbling something on a white board while three doctors looked on, talking amongst themselves.

Chase was the first see Geri and he smiled at her.

Geri smiled back at the good looking blonde with the great hair. Next to him sat a very pretty brunette with long hair and short bangs, and on the other side of the table was a young Afro-American doctor.

"House," Chase whispered. "There's someone in your office."

"Uh-huh," House mumbled, still writing symptoms.

"She's cute."

"She's mine. Back off."

Foreman snickered and Cameron's jaw dropped. "House...is that...that's Geraldine Korgan."

House threw down his marker and glared at all of them. "She prefers to be called Geri, and yes, I know damn well who she is!" he hissed. Then he picked up his marker. "Can we get back to our patient before his next procedure is in the morgue?"

Wilson had Geri sit down in House's chair and she put her feet up on the ottoman after she kicked off her shoes. "I'm going to grab a coffee. Do you want one?"

"That would be awesome, thanks."

"He won't be much longer. Just relax. I'll be right back."

When Wilson left, House had excused his team to run some more tests. He looked at Geri and smiled at her for a brief moment before taking in her disheveled appearance. "Bad flight?" he asked her.

"How can you tell?" she smirked.

"I just can." He sat down on the ottoman and put her foot in his lap. Then he began to massage the sore muscles.

"My flight left at the butt-crack of dawn and there was a crying baby in first class so I couldn't sleep. And then, I had an idiot cab driver."

House cursed silently. "Sorry about that. I sent Wilson to get you, and I guess you just missed each other."

"It's fine. I figured there was some emergency."

"Geri...I know I promised you I'd be there myself, but..."

"Hey," she said, reaching for his hand. "I'm not mad or anything. I know your work comes first."

"It shouldn't," he said as he stared at her foot, still massaging it.

"It's okay, Greg. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself when you're not around."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he removed her foot from his lap and leaned forward. Geri did the same, their lips almost touching when Wilson breezed through the door with a tray of coffees.

"Oh...sorry."

House sighed and got up to retrieve his coffee, and handed one to Geri. "I have to stay late. Can you take her to the apartment and get her settled? I don't know when I'll be home. Hopefully before midnight."

Wilson could sense the sexual electricity in the room between the two and he had no intention of sticking around for a live show. "Sure. I just need to go finish up some stuff before I leave. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Make it twenty," House snapped back, his eyes not leaving Geri's for a second.

"Okay...twenty then."

Wilson quickly made his exit and House shut the door behind him. "Greg...what are you up to?"

"Do you know how much damage we can do to each other in twenty minutes?" he asked her, his voice low and husky as he made his way over to her.

"No, but I'm sure you'll show me," she giggled.

House offered his hand, which she took, and he pulled her to her feet. His fingers came up and gently stroked her face, as if he was seeing her for the first time, studying her.

"You look tired," he whispered, his thumb tracing over her full lips before he gently eased it into her mouth. She looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes lit up and she began to suck on it. House groaned a little, removed his thumb and kissed her. His hands slid down her back and up again, burying in her hair as his tongue swirled against hers. He could taste the coffee she'd been drinking and maybe a hint of peppermint. No doubt from the gum she liked. It was a very pleasant combination and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss just as his pager went off. He regretfully stepped back, his lips slowly pulling from hers and pulled out his pager to check it.

"Damnit. Stay here. I'll be right back."

The look of alarm on his face made Geri worry. "Greg?"

"It's fine, don't worry."

She watched as he threw open the door and took off down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, House returned looking as mentally and physically wiped out as his team that followed him. "I'm going home. The autopsy can wait until morning."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Chase pointed out.

House glared at him. "So? It needs to be done. Since you were the one that called time of death, you can do the autopsy. Cuddy gave me the next week off so...I'll see you guys next Monday. Try not to kill anyone else while I'm away."

They watched him go into his office and although they couldn't hear what was being said, they watched in amazement as House and Geri shared one more deep kiss before Wilson joined them and the three of them left together.


	23. Walkin in a Winter Wonderland

_**A/N: I'm going to be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters. Mostly because I have some other projects I want to work on and I can't do em all at once. I WILL be continuing with this one and making a sequel, however, so I haven't given up on it. I have a lot of ideas yet. But I have some other fics that are nagging me to get written and I can't put it off anymore. I'm also entered into the FOX_LAS challenge over at Live Journal and I've recently been put in charge of the House/Cam fiction awards there as well. So I have a lot on my plate. I don't want this story to suffer because of it, so I'm putting it to simmer on the back burner.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The sky was grey, it was cold, and the smell of snow hung in the dry air. There was a blizzard in the forecast and House was actually glad that Cuddy gave him the next week off. Spending it holed up in his cozy apartment with Geri was beginning to seem like a very good idea.

He was really bothered by the death of the patient. Even though no matter what they did could have helped, he was still wondering what they could have done differently. Cuddy assured him that they did everything in their power. That didn't make it any easier to deal with. He hoped Geri would be able to provide him with a very pleasant distraction.

He followed behind Wilson on his motorcycle and when they reached his apartment, he ordered Wilson to bring in her stuff as they walked to the front door. Once he got the door unlocked, he turned to Geri and in one quick move, swept her up in his arms and carried her inside as she laughed.

"Oh my God...I never thought I'd say this but, you are such a sap!"

House kissed her to shut her up and smiled against her lips. "If you tell anyone, consequences will be dire!"

"Your secret is safe with me, Dr. Love, err..I mean Dr. House," she giggled as he pulled her against him.

"Oh, you are in sooo much trouble!" he said in a menacing tone. "Once Wilson is gone, you will be punished."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked seductively and ran her very nicely manicured finger over his lips and down the front of his chest.

House's cock twitched and his jeans suddenly felt tighter than ever. Who was this new version of Geri? And where had she been hiding?

Wilson came in with her remaining bags from the car and House dismissed him with a nod while Geri gave him a hug. "Thanks, James."

He smiled back at her, said goodbye to House and left.

"If you have no objections, I'm going to take a long hot bath and go to bed."

"You need the grand tour first."

"Oh, of course. Lead the way."

House quickly took her through the apartment and she was impressed by how clean it was, aside from the clutter, but she could live with that.

"How about that bath now?" he asked her when they'd finished the tour.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked, looking up at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Absolutely."

He then drew her a nice bubble bath and got in first before helping her step in. She sat between his legs, her back against his chest and leaned against him.

"Niiiiice," she sighed and closed her eyes.

House gently washed her with the soft sponge she brought with her and noticed that she had fallen asleep by the time he was done.

"Geri," he whispered softly, rousing her from sleep. "Come on, time for you to go to bed. You fell asleep."

She was groggy when House helped her out of the bath and dried her off. He placed kisses all over her as he did so, paying extra attention to her breasts as he dried them with the towel.

Once she was dry, he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom, put her into bed and made sure she was warm enough before turning out the lights and leaving her to sleep.

House ordered in a pizza, ate most of it, and put the rest in the fridge for later. It was getting late when he finally decided to go to bed, and when he entered his bedroom, he smiled at her sleeping form. She was still naked from the bath, but was clutching the blankets up to her neck.

He went about brushing his teeth, and used the bathroom. When he came out, he got undressed and slipped under the covers with her. Any ideas he had about waking her up were quickly diminished when he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

X X X

At first he thought he was imagining it. Or dreaming it. The slightest whimper into the pillow. He opened one eye and regarded Geri sleeping next to him. She was definitely asleep. A slow smile crept over his face and he gently rested his hand on her bare hip.

Her skin was so warm and smooth. Like fine satin, and he couldn't resist the urge to lean over and place the gentlest of kisses on her shoulder.

She stirred and rolled onto her back, giving him complete and total access to her body. The sheet had slid down to her stomach and one hand lay across it, while the other hand...where was her other hand?

House shrugged and didn't bother with that for the time being. He had his usual morning wood and didn't want to waste it. It had been awhile since he woke up next to her, even longer since they engaged in morning sex. Geri preferred sex at night with low lighting and a romantic flair.

House had no problem with that. However, he usually found himself with a raging hard on first thing in the morning and waking up Geri was next to impossible.

However, it was her first day in Princeton, sharing his apartment, and his bed. He wanted to start things off on a positive note.

He leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers as his hand slid over her breast and his fingers toyed with her nipple until it was firm.

Geri stirred and lazily opened her eyes. At first, she looked alarmed, as if she wasn't sure what was happening. But when she looked up into House's amazingly blue eyes, she smiled at him.

"About time you woke up," she grinned. "I had to start without you."

He narrowed his eyes and his gaze drifted down her body to the mysterious hand that was moving under the sheet.

"Sneaky little minx," he whispered as he reached under the covers and placed his hand over the one that was between her legs. "Starting without me is grounds for immediate discipline."

"I'm sorry, sir," she grinned even wider as his hand brushed hers aside and began to take over.

"How sorry?"

"Very sorry." With her other hand, she reached for him, amazed at his morning erection. Wrapping her fingers around it, House groaned and shut his eyes as he tried to concentrate. She had quite a grip and it was very distracting for both of them as they manually stimulated one another. The only sounds in the room were from their heavy breathing as they continued to bring each other to a happy conclusion using just their hands. Nothing else mattered except that moment when they both reached their own climaxes together and then fell back to sleep in a blissful state.

X X X

Geri was the first to get up. Trudging to the bathroom, she went about her morning routine, and then she went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

That's when she saw the weather outside. It was snowing.

"Oh My God," she said in wonder as she stared, transfixed at the sight before her. She'd lived in southern California all her life so she'd never before seen a blizzard first-hand.

She jumped a little when she felt House's arms wrap around her waist from behind and his chin rest on her shoulder. "It's called snow. It happens when the temperature drops and the rain turns to ice crystals known as...snowflakes."

Geri playfully slapped his arm. "I know what it is! I've just never seen so much of it at once. Or flakes that big."

"That's why they call it a blizzard."

"It's beautiful," she sighed, leaning her head back against his chest as they watched the snow fall outside the living room window. Then she turned around, her eyes wide. "Can we go out in it?"

House had to laugh then. She was simply adorable. Excited like a little kid. "Yes we can go out in it. But first, I need coffee and food. To the kitchen with you, woman!" he said, pointing her in the right direction.

"Do you see slave girl written on my forehead?"

"Perhaps. Now where did I put that black Sharpie?" he grinned with his eyebrows wiggling. "Come on. I need my morning dose of caffeine."

House made them each a bagel for breakfast and while she sipped her coffee and watched the snow, he opened his laptop and checked his mail.

"There's a blizzard warning in effect until tonight at least. Looks like we're stranded. What a hardship."

Geri giggled. "Stuck in this closet, as you put it, with you? What a nightmare! Whatever will we do?"

House grinned as he reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. "I can think of a few things."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck and kissed that one spot that made her crazy. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're glad," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face. When he didn't respond to the kisses, she held back and looked at him. He was staring off into space.

"Greg?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Huh?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Just thinking about the patient."

"Oh. That was sad yesterday. Does it happen a lot?"

"Thankfully no, but it does happen. I can't save everyone, I know that. But when they die from something totally unforseen, it's frustrating."

She nodded. "I understand."

House sighed and gave her a weak smile. "It's not the first time I've lost a patient. And it won't be the last. I just wish I..."

"Shh," she whispered, stroking his cheek and placing soft kisses along his jaw line. "You're a brilliant doctor, but you're not perfect. We're all going to die one day. You can prevent it from happening sooner, but in the end, everybody dies."

House stared at her. How did she always know the right things to say at the right times?

"When did you become so insightful?" he said quietly, staring into her blue eyes.

"I've always been, Greg. It's just that this is the first time you've actually listened."

He shook his head. "No, I always listen. We've just never really had a conversation like this before."

"Well," she said as she climbed off his lap, "I'm sure there will be more. And I'll always be here for you. Now, I believe you promised we could go out in the snow."

House had to laugh but he nodded. "Okay, but as soon as we get too cold, we're coming back in."

"Deal."

The snow had let up a little, and wasn't falling as fast as before, but it was still freezing and Geri's teeth were chattering within ten minutes of their walk around the block.

"You're going to have to toughen up if you want to survive the wild Eastern winters," he laughed as he gathered up some snow and threw it at her.

"S-speak for yourself, Frosty! How many l-layers do you have on, any-anyway?" she called back as she threw a snowball which hit him square in the chest.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" He chased her down and tackled her onto the snow covered grass as she squealed with laughter.

"Greg!"

His hands were cold as they slid under her pea coat and touched her bare skin beneath the sweater she wore.

He silenced her by covering her lips with his and let his warm tongue explore her mouth, swallowing her moans as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm Greg...as s-sexy as this is, and it is sexy, w-we should probably g-get back. The snow is picking up again."

House had to admit she was right, and got up, pulling her to her feet in the process. They walked quickly back to his apartment and basked in its warmth.

"Damn that's c-cold!" she shivered. "Not just cold but...b-bone chilling c-cold."

"Welcome to the East coast," he laughed as he went over to the fireplace and got it going. "Go change into something warmer. Want some tea?"

"D-do you have any hot chocolate?" she called from the bedroom.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..s-seriously."

"I'll look."

House rummaged through his cupboards and was surprised when he found a box of it. Plugging in the kettle, he then found some marshmallows.

She padded into the kitchen wearing a blue velour track suit and wool socks. She looked cute and House smiled when he saw her. "Warmer now?"

"Getting there. Did you find some hot chocolate?"

"Yep. Go and sit by the fire. I'll bring it in."

She smiled and pressed herself against him before planting a firm kiss on his lips. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she backed away, tossed him a coy smile and went into the living room.

House brought a tray with hot chocolate, a small bowl of marshmallows and some store bought oatmeal cookies and set them on the coffee table.

"Snack time!"

"Wow, you went all out," she laughed as she grabbed a cookie and then a handful of marshmallows to throw into her mug.

"Can't have you cold in bed later. Gives new meaning to the term _being frigid_."

"Frigid? With you?" she exclaimed as if it were utter nonsense, moving closer and nuzzling his nose with hers. "Impossible. Do you have any idea how scary it is...the power you have over me?"

"I can guess. I have that effect on people."

"Including the women you date?"

"_Especially_ the women I date."

They kissed slowly and leisurely, tasting the hot chocolate and simply enjoying the feel of each others lips.

"Although I think we're past the dating stage," he chuckled as he stopped to take a sip of his drink and shoved a cookie in his mouth all at once.

"Oh that's attractive," she laughed at his antics as she took a small sip of her drink and nibbled daintily on her cookie.

"It's not like I need to impress you anymore," he shrugged as he grabbed another cookie.

Geri frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

House groaned loudly and brushed the cookie crumbs off his shirt while he tried to come up with something to say that wouldn't piss her off further. "It means that now you're living with me, you're seeing me as I really am. My guard is down and so are my defenses. I'm not always going to be my charming, witty self because.."

"Because you've already had me," she finished for him and stood up. "I get it. You know, Greg, you might as well have just said why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. Both are equally insulting." And with that, she stormed down the hall.

House winced at the loud slam of the door and sighed. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

_**A/N: OOooo looks like trouble in Paradise. But don't worry. I'll fix it all up right again :)**_


	24. Finale

_**A/N: Okay boys and girls, this IS the final chapter. But never fear, I did promise a sequel and I will deliver. Hopefully there won't be too long of a hiatus between the two. I'm guessing 1-2 months tops. We'll see how it goes. Thanks go out to all those who've helped me with this fic. It's late, and I'm too tired to type everyone's names. You all know who you are :) I love you guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

House sighed and turned the TV on for awhile but he wasn't watching. He couldn't. He was annoyed by what he said, and Geri's sudden reaction to it.

"Way to go, House," he groaned. "Real smooth."

After cleaning up the living room, he shut off all the lights, turned the heat up a little so she wouldn't be cold and carefully climbed into bed next to her sleeping form. As he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, he tried to come up with a way to smooth things over with her. He really didn't understand why she got her nose out of joint. It was the truth, and tact had never been his strong suit. She'd have to learn not to take things so personally or they would never make it.

In the morning, while she was still asleep, House got up, made a few calls and then started coffee.

Geri padded into the kitchen and didn't look at him when he poured a cup for the two of them and slid hers across the counter towards her.

"Morning," he said cordially, unsure of the kind of mood she was in.

"Morning."

House waited for her to say something more but she didn't. Instead, she grabbed the bag of bagels. "Do you want one?" she asked, and when he nodded, she cut them both in half and put them in the toaster.

There was an awkward silence as they both stood together in the kitchen, preparing their coffees how they liked them. House couldn't ignore the way they both took two spoonfuls of sugar and stirred completely in sync.

"So, I talked to Cuddy today. She's agreed to interview you for the assistant position."

Geri's eyes widened. "You did? She did?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "We should be able to get you to the hospital. Roads are okay today. Interview is at eleven."

"We?"

"I thought I'd drive you," he said with a shrug as he caught the bagel when it popped out of the toaster.

"Thanks. That'll be fine. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I have paperwork to sign off on in my office. You can come up there when you're done and then we can go for lunch. If you want."

Geri nodded and spread cream cheese on her bagel. Then she paused and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I lost it last night. I don't know why, but your comment really threw me off."

"Yeah, well...I've always been blunt. The word Tact isn't in my vocabulary."

"Obviously, and I know that. Clearly I need to toughen up if the two of us are going to be living, and possibly working together."

House shrugged. "You'll learn. I have no doubt that Cuddy will try to warn you about me. I just hope she won't exaggerate to discourage you from the job. Because I think you'd be great."

"Really?"

House put his bagel down and reached for her and slid his arms around her waist.

"If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Just bear in mind that I won't be treating you any differently just because you're my girlfriend. I have a rep to protect."

"Your girlfriend. I like the way that sounds," Geri giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. "Your secret is safe with me, Dr. House."

He bent his head and kissed her lovingly on the mouth, his tongue gliding against hers slowly and sensually. "Now eat up. I believe make-up sex is necessary before we go."

"Mmm...most definitely."

X X X

Geri sat anxiously as Cuddy read over her resume. Thoughts of House and their round of make-up sex that morning still had her feeling flushed. The whisker burn on her skin didn't help either. House had been a little more rough than usual but she welcomed it. As she thought about the things his fingers and tongue did to her, she almost didn't hear Cuddy's next words.

"I received a call from a Sam West in L.A. He basically told me I'd be losing out if I didn't hire you on the spot. I just have one concern."

"If it's about Greg…"

"Yes, and you might want to call him House at the hospital. Everyone does. And I mean, everyone. That said, you're going to have to stand up to him. Which means, when I'm in a meeting or on the phone, he is NOT to come into my office."

"I understand. I can do that."

Cuddy looked skeptical. "Even when he just walks right past you as if you don't exist? Because that's what he does. I've gone through 4 assistants in the last year because of him and his antics. Your best defense is to direct him to the clinic to do his clinic hours."

"I can do that, too."

Cuddy sat forward in her chair and looked at Geri very seriously. "You seem like a very nice woman, Geri. I've known House for twenty years and he hasn't changed. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he's managed to make you fall in love with him. I just need you to assure me you won't crack under pressure. House is a master manipulator. If you haven't discovered that by now, you will when you work here."

"All I can say is that I'll give it my best shot."

"Good. Well then, the job is yours, Geri."

Geri was ecstatic and she stood up to shake Cuddy's hand. "Thank you, so much!"

"You're welcome." She glanced out the window and looked at the snow that had begun to fall again. "I'd give you a tour of the hospital and introduce you to the heads of staff, but since it's Saturday, I don't think many of them will be here. That can wait until Monday. I want to get home before the heavy snow starts. Is that all right with you?"

Geri nodded. "Monday is fine."

"Great. I've given House the week off. Would you be okay with working a few hours each day? It might help you get the swing of things around here without him around to bother you."

"That's a very good plan. I'll be here bright and early. What time?"

"8:30? I'll make sure you're out of here by noon. Then when House is back to work, you can work full days."

"Sounds good. Thanks again, Dr. Cuddy."

"Please, call me Lisa."

Geri went up to House's office and found him sitting at his desk with his feet up, listening to his ipod. When she came in, he stood up and took the earbuds out.

"Well?"

"I got it!" she squealed and ran over to him, jumping into his arms as he swung her around and their lips crashed together.

"Excellent," he chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her back. "My evil plan worked!" and then he laughed maniacally.

Geri narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas, pal. I'm not going to let you walk all over me."

"We'll see about that," he grinned.

"No, we won't. I know how to handle you, Greg."

He simply smiled down at her. "Uh-huh. I give you a week before you go batshit insane."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll be working next week."

"What? Why?"

"Lisa wants me to learn the ropes before she feeds me to the wolves. A.K.A. _you_."

"But I'm off all week," he whined.

"I'll only be going in the mornings. Then you'll have me all the rest of the day," she whispered as she softly touched his face. "It won't be so bad, Greg. You sleep the morning away anyway. By the time you wake up, I'll be home and ready to be ravaged at your leisure."

House growled and his hands slid down to grab her ass as he lifted her up and sat her down on his desk, kissing her with a feverish urgency that he wasn't even aware of until just then.

"Are you ready to be ravaged now, little girl?" he whispered between kisses.

"Mmm..I might be..what did you have in mind?"

"I think you know," he murmured and pushed her back so she was spread out for him on his desk as he stood between her legs. "Ever had sex on a desk?"

"No, I can't say that I have. But there's always a first time," she grinned wickedly and then kissed him with the same feverish urgency he showed her moments ago. She was still reeling from their morning sex and she wanted more of him. He was becoming like an addiction for her. One she didn't ever want to give up.

He unzipped her skirt at the back and it slid off on its own. Her panties came next.

"Greg, what if someone comes by here.."

"Nobody will. It's a Saturday and there aren't any patients on this floor. Besides, isn't the chance of being caught part of the thrill?"

Geri shrugged. "I just don't want you to get in trouble…"

"By who, Cuddy? Don't worry about her. She'd never fire me."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. We're safe." The look in her eyes was anything but convincing, and he sighed. "But…I can close the blinds if it would make you feel better."

"Please," she whispered with a nod.

House quickly went around the room and lowered the blinds. Then he locked the doors.

"There. Nobody's getting in. Now…where were we?"

Geri reached up and pulled him down for a long, searing kiss. "Right about here…"

X X X

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful. Geri would go to the hospital early, leaving House to sleep in, and when she'd get home around lunchtime, they'd eat, discuss how her day went and either have mind-blowing good sex, or veg in front of the TV.

Thanks to Cuddy, Geri had just about everything sorted out and her schedule committed to memory. Monday morning would be the real test as to whether or not she could deal with House on a regular basis. She was more than sure he would test her limits to see what he could and couldn't get away with.

That morning, she took his car to work, and he arrived later on the motorcycle. It had been sunny and clear for a few days and the roads were finally safe. Still, she couldn't understand why he would drive a junk heap like the Plymouth when he had a perfectly good Corvette in storage. She smiled when she remembered the other day where he took her for a drive into the country. They had dinner at a nice Italian place he liked and then parked at the airport to make out while planes flew overhead. He made her feel like a teenager all over again and she loved him for it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors flew open with a gust of wind and there he was, like an apparition. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in his appearance. Sky blue button-down shirt, black T-shirt underneath, navy blue jacket and dark jeans. And if that weren't enough to make her wet, the 3-day growth completed the whole package. She felt her face grow hot just thinking about how that scruff felt against her smooth skin when he made love to her that morning before she left. Damn, she was in trouble!

"No kiss?" he asked her, looking amused.

She smiled at him sweetly. "No. What do you want Gr..Dr. House."

"Ohh…so it's _Doctor_ House now, is it? Okay," he chuckled, "I can play, _Miss_ Heart. Or do you prefer _MRS. Korgan_?"

He saw her slightly bristle at the name and he knew he was playing dirty, but it was for her own good. She needed to know what she was up against, and that he had no intention of treating her any different than anyone else. Surely Cuddy had warned her?

"Ms. Heart is fine."

House playfully wagged his finger at her. "Oh, you women and your feminism. Ms. Heart it is. I'm going in now," he said, gesturing to the double doors that lead into Cuddy's office, and took a few steps towards them. He had no intention of going in, but he wanted to see what length she'd go to stop him.

"No, you're not. Dr. Cuddy is in a conference call. Whatever you need can wait. Come back in thirty minutes. She'll be done by then."

"Oh, _I_ can wait. My patient on the other hand, he's circling the drain. I don't think he'll wait."

"You don't have a patient, Dr. House."

She had him there, and from the surprised look on his face, he knew she did. But he recovered quickly and placed his hands on her desk and leaned close.

"My, my, aren't we feisty this morning? Remind me to wake you up like _that_ more often. You may have won this round, but I'll get you, my little pretty. And your little dog, too!" he laughed heartily as he turned around and walked out of the office.

Cuddy's eyes widened at the scene that unfolded in front of her office. She didn't even hear the other person on the phone due to the shock of seeing House come in, and then leave shortly after without bothering her. Geri hadn't even gotten up from her desk to stop him from invading her office.

She then made a mental note to herself: _Give Geri a bonus next month!_

Half way through the day, House texted Geri to let her know he had a new case and that he'd be late.

She went home, cooked dinner and was just about to eat it when the door opened and House came in. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Hey! You're home early. Solve the case already?"

"I wish. I made Chase stay overnight and observe the patient. There wasn't much I could do for her tonight anyway. So what're we having?"

"Lasagna. Since you're home, want some wine with dinner?"

"Absolutely. I'll get it. You sit down," he ordered as he pulled her chair out, to which she promptly acquiesced.

They ate dinner, chatted about the day and sipped their wine until they finished the bottle. By the time they were done, it was getting late, and Geri began cleanup. But House stopped her.

"No, the dishes can wait until tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

"But…" she protested, as she gestured to the large mess in the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Have I told you today how proud I am of you?"

"Proud? Of me? Why?"

"For standing up to me this morning. I didn't know you had it in you, to be honest. Well, that's not true. I did know, but I wasn't sure you'd actually do it."

Geri giggled and placed her hands on his chest. "It wasn't that difficult. Now, I believe you were mentioning something about going to bed?"

"Oh yeah. I did." And with that, he picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall. He kicked the bedroom door shut behind them and placed her gently on the bed.

They removed each others clothes without a word, climbed into bed and let their hands explore until they were both breathless. House was being extra attentive to her wants and desires and he made love to her slowly and passionately. Compared to the way he ravaged her that morning, Geri was very pleasantly surprised, and extremely sated.

"Wow, that was…amazing, Greg," she sighed as she curled up to him and placed kisses along his jaw line. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

He nodded and looked down at her, pure adoration in his blue eyes.

_Just do it, already!_ His inner voice screamed at him. Funny, his throat felt a lot tighter and very dry all of a sudden. He cleared his throat to speak.

"I know. And I love you."

Her eyes went wide and she was obviously speechless.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when she hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"I…I just never thought I'd hear you say it."

"I'll bet I could still shock you."

"I dunno. After all this time I knew how you felt, but you never said the words. I don't think it can get any better than that."

"Oh, I think I could come up with something," he chuckled, looking all too pleased.

"I think you've outdone yourself with those three words alone," she grinned.

"I'll bet I can shock you again with only two words."

"I doubt it but by all means, give it a try."

"Marry Me."

_*cue suspenseful music and fade to the credits*_

_**To be concluded...**_

* * *

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone for sticking with this fic. I know it's not something I've done before but I really got to like Geri, and I hope you guys have too. Enough to look forward to a sequel, that is. Thanks SO much for reading and reviewing. It means more to me than you know! Until next time..._**


End file.
